


Хорт

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slavic mythology, Werewolves, Wolves, frozen work, i wrote it 10 years ago, mentor|protege
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Во время летнего отдыха Радим открывает для себя целый новый мир. Немного слишком буквально.





	1. Белый царик

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала это текст 10 лет назад) Он не закончен и закончен не будет: у меня уже совершенно другой стиль и другие увлечения, так что тут либо все целиком переписывать, либо окончательно забрасывать в недрах компа. Между тем, сил и матчасти сюда вбухано немеряно, так что забрасывать жалко. Пусть лежит здесь))

Я знаю, что ночью, лишь спустится тьма,

На лапы четыре скакнешь из окна.

С рассветом вернешься – и встанешь на ноги.

Луну бы спросить, по каким ты дорогам…?

НАКЛОННАЯ

Радим уткнулся носом ему в плечо, сжал ладонь – крепко-крепко, как в детстве после расколоченного сервиза китайского фарфора. Натан всхлипнул, _почему в такой момент я думаю о китайском фарфоре_? А вслух сказал:

\- Не бойся.

\- Я не боюсь, - раскаленное дыхание обожгло кожу через рубашку. – Они и вправду меня убьют?

\- Не убьют, - Натан очень старался, но голос все равно дрожал. – Я им не позволю.

За стенами кричали. Стоял чернильный вечер позднего августа, но темную комнату вдруг расцветили рыжие блики, весело запрыгавшие по стенам и полу.

\- Что это?

Натан, забыв дышать, молчал.

\- Что это, брат?! 

ЧЕТЫРЬМЯ МЕСЯЦАМИ РАНЬШЕ

Это даже не деревня была – типичный дачный поселок, отнюдь не элитный, но и не заброшенный: два-три десятка разномастных домов, сады-огороды (местное СОТ никому спуску не давало), поля, речка, небо, лес. А деревня, кстати, была тоже, с забавным названием Бирюки, даже вовсе и не далеко: так что вечером можно было насладиться не только пением соловьев и ревом лягушачьей армады, но и приглушенным собачьим брехом с коровьим мувом в бэквокале. В смысле, мычанием. Конечно, лошади там тоже имелись, а еще овцы – полный скотный двор.

Председатель СОТа «Арысь-поле» сам проследил, чтобы гости удобно разместились. Валерий Гаврилович гордился своей ответственностью и знал каждого здешнего жителя в лицо, вместе с его сваливающимися иногда в гости близкими и дальними родственниками.

\- Мы с дедушкой вашим рыбу вместе ловили раз сто, - сообщил он парням (те сновали туда-сюда, перетаскивая пожитки из чистенького Жигуленка на крыльцо). – Так что ведите себя хорошо, не позорьте дедушку.

Председатель мог позволить себе подобный тон: он был мужик прилично за пятьдесят, а старшему из снующих еще и четверти века не стукнуло. Младшему было хорошо если двадцать. Сами худосочные, как мумия таранки, темно-русые патлы, прозрачные глаза на бледных острых лицах, широкие джинсы, безразмерные цветастые футболки. Братья. Очень похожие, особенно на первый взгляд, но старший на полголовы повыше. Натан и Радим – мамаша, похоже, свихнулась, такие имечки дававши. Ох уж эти женщины…прости Господи…

\- После десяти не бузить, с девками шумно не гулять, – в полушутку предупредил председатель. – У нас участковый больно строгий, Терентий Михалыч, он и по деревне, и по нам. Так чуть что – засадит в кутузку на все лето.

\- Спасибо, Валерий Гаврилович, - младший с натугой вытащил из багажника большой четырехугольный сверток (телевизор? микроволновка?) и поставил на землю – передохнуть. – Учтем обязательно.

\- Зови просто Гаврилыч, – умилился председатель. – Мы ж почти что родственники!

Парню умиление не приглянулось. Бросив на председателя взгляд с ясным контекстом «С какого-такого боку?», он поднял сверток и поковылял к дому. Валерий Гаврилович не обиделся, только усмехнулся в седоватые усы: молодые сейчас все такие. Гордые. Взрослых не слушают, вести себя не умеют, старых не уважают… Поймав себя на почти стариковском брюзжании, которого он вообще-то терпеть не мог, председатель махнул братьям ладонью: «Устраивайтесь!» и зашагал через осинничек на другой конец поселка по неотложным своим председательским делам.

Май в этом году выдался холодноватый, и закаты брезжились мягкие, карамельные. Радим выбрался на крыльцо-беседку с гитарой, долго и неумело настраивал ее. Когда с реки потянуло холодным ветерком, из дверей появился Натан и потянул брата за воротник:

\- Холодно уже, иди в дом. Раз гуляешь типа по состоянию здоровья, так пытайся хотя бы соответствовать.

Из частного колледжа Радима отпустили почти на месяц раньше. Тамошние эскулапы нашли его «общее состояние не вполне удовлетворительным», и директор выпустил студента на все четыре стороны под обещание наверстать за лето пропущенное и с новыми силами сдать экзамены в октябре. Что подразумевалось под общей неудовлетворительностью для Радима осталось загадкой. Ясно было одно: летние каникулы продлеваются. Укреплять здоровье Радима отправили на дачу, в тот самый дом, где двадцать с лишним лет жил дедушка, пока не состарился и не перебрался в город, поближе к магазинам, уютным паркам и бесплатному медобслуживанию. Естественно, Натан поехал вместе с братом, взяв на работе длительный отпуск – это несложно, когда работаешь на фирме у собственного отца. И вот: сорок пять километров от цивилизации, три – от ближайших больнички и почты. Хорошо, машина своя.

Перед сном они немного поспорили за телевизор: Натан хотел новости (евро растет, доллар падает, по Мексике какой-то новый грипп бродит), а Радим – ужастик. Натан ужастики на ночь не разрешал, Радим кричал, что Натановы новости похлеще хоррор-кинофестиваля будут. В итоге посмотрели половину новостей и половину ужастика, в котором все кончилось хорошо, то есть традиционно все умерли. Потом кукушка прокуковала полночь, и Натан выключил свет.

В темноте выли волки. Всю ночь, как по заказу. Тихое низкое «ууу» ширилось в громкое густое «ооо», а через несколько секунд вновь стихало до «ууу» и сходило на нет. Радим спал беспокойно, а Натан безуспешно пытался вспомнить, рассказывал ли дедушка про волков.

Наутро он еле-еле заставил себя подняться в девять, а брата удалось растолкать только в половине одиннадцатого, да и то при активной помощи игрушечного баяна, тренерского свистка и стакана прохладной воды.

Утро выдалось сереньким и свежим. Радим, поджимаясь на остывшем дощатом полу, чистил над раковиной зубы. Натан колдовал с двухконфорочной плиткой, зажаривая омлет с сырой колбасой.

\- Нас съедят, - уверенно сказал Радим и оскалился в зеркало сам на себя. – В этой дыре полно волков-людоедов, о которых нас чисто случайно забыли предупредить.

\- Волки нападают только зимой, - возразил Натан. – Или если бешеные.

\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился брат. – Здесь полно _бешеных_ волков-людоедов.

\- Сходим-ка к участковому.

\- Что ты, я пошутил! – Радим уронил щетку мимо стаканчика и, чертыхнувшись, стал отмывать ее под тонкой – напора здесь никакого – струйкой воды. – Он нас за психических примет и засадит в кутузку до конца лета!

\- Эк ты впечатлился, - хмыкнул Натан. – Не думаю, что у него цель жизни – всех пересажать. А вот про волков деда, по-моему, не говорил.

\- Во-первых, он глухой, - не повелся Радим. – Во-вторых, разве участковый обязан следить за дикими животными?

\- Он-то, может, и не обязан, - Натан вывалил скворчащий омлет на большое блюдо и разрезал его наполам, - но дедушка, если помнишь, все рассказывал, какой Михалыч крутой охотник. В конце концов, нужно удостовериться, что здесь безопасно.

Радим не нашел, что возразить, и после завтрака они отправились к дому на краю поселка, где с незапамятных времен квартировался Терентий Михайлович.

В большой комнате, увешанной пестрыми коврами, были посетители. За столом сидел участковый и что-то строчил на желтом альбомном листе со слов заплаканной женщины с сонным мальчиком на коленях: наверное, писал заявление на ее мужа алкоголика и дебошира. Терентий Михайлович на миг поднял глаза и махнул рукой, подождите, мол. Натан кивнул, и они вышли во двор. Минут через пять женщина с ребенком на руках сбежала по ступеням и быстрым шагом направилась по тропе, ведущей к Бирюкам. Натан поднялся с лавки:

\- Ты посиди здесь. Я сам поговорю.

Подскочивший было Радим плюхнулся обратно на прохладные даже через джинсы доски. Куда с большим удовольствием он бы послушал про волков, но что делать… И тут из-за угла важно вышагнул здоровенный индюк. Радим подавил позорное желание взвизгнуть и вскочить на лавку с ногами: он видел индюков один раз в жизни, когда отдыхал у прабабушки в деревне; тогда эти индюки казались больше его и с тех пор среди любимых птиц Радима не значились. А индюк тем временем им явно заинтересовался, вытянул шею и затряс бородой.

Вот черт… А если кинется? Что люди скажут, если увидят, что двадцатилетний парень скачет по скамейке, как институтка от крысы?

Радим застыл, надеясь, что птица примет его за элемент декора и оставит в покое.

И тут индюк сел. В буквальном смысле осел на хвост, бешено заскреб по песку лапами, а потом вскочил и, смешно переваливаясь, умелся туда, откуда минуту назад так солидно показался.

И сразу стало легко-легко, правда, ненадолго, потому что сразу возник вопрос, чего так испугался индюк. Выросший на хорроре, передачах о сверхъестественном и интернет-статьях типа «Как НЕ НУЖНО себя вести в фильмах ужасов», Радим припомнил сразу несколько подходящих к случаю сюжетов. Поэтому от стука калитки подпрыгнул, как ужаленный. Определенно, у Терентия Михайловича сегодня выдался оживленный денек. Ступив во двор, мужчина деловито огляделся и шагнул к лавке:

\- Михалыч занят?

\- Занят, - кивнул Радим.

\- Ясно, - мужчина сел на другой конец скамейки.

После краткого неловкого молчания Радим нашел на стене бледно-зеленую гусеницу и от нечего делать принялся забавляться, гоняя ее по пальцам. Одновременно он краем глаза разглядывал незнакомца. Чуть выше Натана, аккуратная, очень светлая стрижка, хищный профиль. И вроде дорогой, но сильно потрепанный пиджак.

\- Природой интересуешься?

Радим вздрогнул, и гусеница шлепнулась в пыль. Правда, совсем не смутившись, немного покрутилась и снова поползла к стене.

\- Я тоже.

Интересно, почему у него такой пиджак? Будто форма рабочая или, скажем, корова пожевала. Только… неужели хорошую одежду больше некуда надеть, кроме как, скажем, дрова рубить или сено косить?

«Правда?», хотел спросить Радим.

Невежливо разговаривать боком к человеку - хуже только спиной. Поэтому он дружелюбно заглянул собеседнику в лицо. И упал в два маленьких лунных затмения.

ЛОВИТВА

Нет, против молочной реки, той самой, что с кисельными берегами, Хорт ничего не имел. Граница неплохая, опять-таки перекусить на дорожку можно. Но что такое кисельные берега? По сути – полезное, ароматное и очень вкусное торфяное болото. Сунешься – завязнешь навек аки жвачка в чупа-чупсе. Он соваться и не стал: зачерпнул ладонью киселя и, облизывая липкие пальцы, побрел искать мостик. По белой глади шли небольшие аппетитные волночки, и сразу становилось ясно: это молочко тебе не то, что из магазина, которое киснет, еще не донесенное до холодильника. Он твердо решил там выкупаться. А потом вышел к мостику – облупленной бревенчатой радуге с перильцами. Полдень. Солнышко колотило в макушку. На середине Хорт остановился, разделся (штаны, борцовку и рюкзак аккуратно сложил на краешке), подергал перильца, повиснув на руках, пятками грохнул по горизонтальным опорам. И разжал пальцы. Когда он вынырнул, вокруг с шипением пузырилась прохладная пена. Сразу вспомнилось парное молоко; пробовать не довелось, но почему-то казалось, что должно быть очень вкусно. Воистину, хорошо там, где нас нет, и хорошо то, чего у нас нету! Хорт опустил голову и, заново макая подбородок и кончики волос, сделал несколько больших глотков. Изумительно! Больше пить не решился: подтягивание с половиной реки в желудке могло стать непростой задачей. Еще немного поплавав, он зацепился за те же опоры и – не без труда – подтянулся.

За «радугой» тянулся обширный ельник. Перед деревьями из-под обшарпанного валуна бил родничок, собирая воду в прудике размером чуть побольше диванной подушки. А рядом росло небольшое стадо баранцов. Хорт разглядывал их с брезгливым любопытством. На невысоком толстом стволике помещался пузом карликовый баран. То есть, не совсем так: по одну сторону от стебля шевелил усами, глазами-стебельками и клешнями гигантский бронированный рак, по другую беспомощно дрыгал красивыми тонкими ножками овечий круп с кучерявой глянцевитой шерсткой. Штук пять таких ракобаранов тянули клешни к кустам и деловито ощипывали малину. Хорту стало интересно, что будет, когда кончатся ягоды, и станут ли баранцы бегать на корнях, как деревья-вампиры из кельтских легенд. Но, приглядевшись, он понял, что малина тут же отрастает заново. Сервис все включено.

Согнувшись в три погибели, Хорт кое-как вымылся, прополоскал волосы, справедливо полагая, что, высохнув в молоке, они будут смотреться как минимум забавно. Потом он вытащил из рюкзака длинный сверток, оказавшийся замотанным в махровое полотенце внушительным кухонным ножом. Взглядом поискал осиновый пень и, обнаружив только елки, да и те все целые, со вздохом бросил нож в короткую траву. Хорт очень бы хотел уметь кувыркаться через двенадцать ножей, но в цирке он не работал, а поэтому сделал довольно-таки дилетантское сальто с места – и крупный серый волк неловко шлепнулся об землю. Кажется, над ним засмеялись даже баранцы, хотя ракам, вроде, смеяться не положено. Вот тебе и все превращение. Аж обидно: у некоторых вон, не будем уж пальцем указывать, в процессе небо чернеет и луна кровью обливается… А потом стало и вовсе стыдно: одежду не сложил, заговор не сказал… Позорище! Пришлось прыгать обратно. Хорошо, волку сальто делать не обязательно.

\- _На море на Окияне, на острове на Буяне, на полой поляне светит месяц на осинов пень, в зелен лес, в широкий дол. Около пня ходит волк мохнатый, на зубах у него весь скот рогатый; а в лес волк не заходит, а в дол волк не забродит, _\- бормотал Хорт, запихивая мокрую одежду и полотенце в рюкзак_. - Месяц, месяц, золотые рожки! Расплавь пули, притупи ножи, измочаль дубины, напусти страх на зверя, человека и гада, чтобы они серого волка не брали и теплой бы шкуры с него не драли. Слово мое крепко, крепче сна и силы богатырской._

Так надо было, чтоб никто не выдернул нож, пока хозяин бегает в волчьей шубе. А не то навек прирастет шуба, и отговоркой о повышенной мохнатости в связи с генетическим сбоем не отделаешься.

Хорт проделал всю процедуру еще раз, сильно стукнувшись бедром и виском: аж баранцы перед желтыми глазами кругами пошли. Проморгавшись, он пообещал себе каждый день тренироваться во дворе, влез в лямки рюкзака и помахал через ельник. Скорость была упоительная, вот только рюкзак на каждом скачке подпрыгивал и бил по хребту, а то и вовсе норовил съехать по ребрам набок. Хорт бежал долго, аж челюсть отвисла, но вот ельник начал редеть. Еще несколько скачков – и волк вылетел на опушку, с которой открывался вид на захудалую деревеньку. Оттуда пахло молоком, хлебом, скотиной и помоями. А еще страхом. Хорт прищурился и вздрогнул, разглядев: к селению шел Ховала.

А времени не было совсем. Чихая и морща нос, он кое-как оттянул «молнию» и, раскидав все содержимое, выпихнул из недр рюкзака еще один нож. С третьей попытки нож воткнулся в мягкую землю, и Хорт, сделавшись человеком, едва не кинулся вниз как был. Тут же опомнился, подхватил штаны и, сражаясь с перекрученными штанинами, запрыгал к деревне.

Ховала уже шел по центральной улице. Шел-перетекал, напомнив Хорту какого-то не вполне материального монстра из древней анимешки, и бесцеремонно заглядывал через плетни и заборы. Ховала _смотрел_. Все добро, на которое падал его взгляд – лошадиная упряжь, куст смородины, оставленный на лавке ручник, а то и выскочившая побрехать шавка – просто исчезало, как будто изымалось из пространства. Словно из глаз Ховалы тянулись два луча хваленой антиматерии, которая якобы самоуничтожается вместе со всей материей, которой бы она не коснулась. Только что без взрыва.

*

\- А ну стой, тебе говорят!

Взгляд хозяйского ока натолкнулся на худого белоголового паренька в мятых штанах. Прибирать не стал – от этого пользы поменьше, чем от брехливой шавки – небось, на цепь не посадишь двор охранять.

\- С дороги! – прогудел Ховала. – А то сейчас штаны заберу, попрыгаешь еще тут у меня.

Парень о таком ходе дел явно не помышлял, потому что покраснел и зачем-то ухватился за штаны.

\- Умничка, - Ховала усмехнулся и зашагал-поплыл дальше, не забывая позыркивать по сторонам. «По сторонам» явственно редело, убавляясь то на пару лопат, то на цыпленка.

\- Постой! – парень снова загородил путь.

\- Смотри, допрыгаешься! – рассердился Ховала.

\- Нет, не надо штаны! – пацан с ужасом уцепился за пояс. – У меня предложение!

\- Какое-такое?

\- Бартерная сделка! В смысле, обменное!

\- Ну, - растворилось вывешенное на чьем-то дворе белье.

\- Вот! Вы же вещи коллекци… собираете, да?

\- Ну?

На ладони паренька лежала странная штуковина: блестящая пластинка поменьше той самой ладони размером.

\- На все-то не потянет, - хмыкнул Ховала. – Но диковина забавная.

\- А вы сюда гляньте.

Ховала склонился. Эва! В передней части диковины сменяло друг друга _добро. _Что-то казалось почти знакомым: чарки, миски, хаты, цветущие деревья – но остальное было видано впервые, и от этого притягивало еще больше.

\- По рукам, - Ховала выпрямился и незаметным движением века прибрал штуковину. – Повезло тебе, что я честный. Мог бы и это забрать, и все остальное тоже. Ну да ладно. Добрый я, аж самому тошно. Но у меня, что заховал, все уж дома лежит. Не обессудь, вечером подводой пришлю. Бывай.

За сим Ховала достал откуда-то зеркальце, глянул в него и исчез, как все, на что падал его хозяйский взор.

*

Хорт вздохнул, подтянул штаны и зашлепал к опушке.

Солнце давно перекатилось заполдень.

Хорт сложил все обратно в рюкзак и мысленно поблагодарил европейского производителя за за большую память мобильников. А себя – за слабость к картинкам. Хотелось надеяться, что Ховале придутся по вкусу галерея фэнтэзи-пейзажей и достопримечательности Тайланда… И как он исчез… Небось, прямо домой переметнулся. Хорошо бы, оказался по шею в граблях и собаках с курами вперемешку… Дались ему эти штаны!

Но скоро Хорт посерьезнел, вспомнив, что не за Ховалой сюда шел. Он натянул борцовку, обулся, закинул на плечи рюкзак и по-второй затопал вниз, к деревне, где из домов уже начали сыпаться перепуганные поселяне.

Нужная хата нашлась под сенью гигантской трухлявой груши. С ревом вырвался из-под крыльца и тут же, жалобно воя, ломанулся обратно здоровенный кудлатый пес.

Женщина встретила Хорта в тесных сенях, щурилась и неловко терла руки замусоленным передником.

\- Доброго тебе денечка, мать, – Хорт окинул взглядом пол и решил не разуваться. – Молва о твоей беде далеко пошла. Я человек странный, ученый, хотел бы помочь тебе.

Женщина смотрела на него во все глаза, то ли удивляясь необычной одежде и обуви, то ли молодости «ученого».

\- Гхм, – Хорт невольно выпрямился и расправил неширокие плечи. – Значит, чудит в доме, да?

\- Ой, чудит соколик! – спохватилась женщина. – Засветло еще ничего, а как солнышко за горку, так чудо в дом. Скатерка тлеет, угли в печи пляшут, колыску вон кто-то качает, так Евсеюшка весь криком исходит, а во дворе Репей так и воет, так и воет…

Они прошли в горницу.

Ага, значит, Репей – тот пес. Евсеюшка? Оглядевшись, Хорт заметил в углу пеструю колыбельку. Внутри извивался и похныкивал замызганный младенец.

Угли, значит, пляшут. Не иначе как полтергейстус вульгарис. Здесь, правда, о полтергейстах не слышали, а вот барабашки явно пошаливают. Хотя, как черта не называй, хвост у него все такой же длинный…

\- А что мужик твой?

\- Вдовые мы, - запечалилась женщина, локтем толкнув колыбельку. – Пошел Сидор по ледку рыбачить и совсем провалился. С чистой водой баграми искали – не нашли.

\- Вот оно как…

Хорт, глядя в окошко, нахмурился. Утопление – не лучшая смерть, а уж если не нашли, не похоронили, так и подавно. Но вообще-то для такого было бы скорее повадиться к свой вдове упырем или змеем таскаться, чем бузить по мелочи. Последнее больше похоже на ребенка…

\- Хату давно строили?

\- Как с Сидором оженились, – припомнила женщина. – Нет, ты не думай. Все по правилу делали: плотникам по чарке поднесли – чтоб без дурного глазу, черного петуха под порогом закопали. Даже домового в лапте перевезли. Я ему кажный вечер каши ложку за печь бросаю – чего шуметь?

\- Ну да, - Хорт вышел на середину горницы и еще раз осмотрелся. – Мать, с сыном у соседки нынче переночуешь? Я б покараулил.

\- А то, - обрадовалась женщина. – Дай хоть покормлю тебя!

\- Благодарю, пост у меня. Лучше, как уходить стану, дай мне эту ковригу с собой за труды.

Здесь нельзя было ни есть, ни пить. Только из той кисельно-молочной речки, которая текла на границе, а так изволь голодать. Это как в японской мифологии еда с очага страны Ёми: попробуешь – домой не вернешься. Нет, просиди хоть местный месяц, от истощения не умрешь, но все равно неуютно. Спать, к слову, нельзя тоже – да тут и не тянет, в общем.

\- Да, и оно еще поет, - вдруг вспомнила женщина.

\- Что поет? – Хорт сообразил, что отвлекся.

\- Да кто ж его знает, - не так поняла его женщина. – Мычит чего-то само себе. Я как спать лягу, так чую: сидит дитё в ногах, в чурочки играется и напевает. Жах берет!

Его тоже «жах взял». При всей любви к хоррору Хорт терпеть не мог ужастиковых растрепанных девочек, которые на экране творили такое, что Чикатило обзавидуется. А как не на экране? Господи спаси…

\- Последний вопрос, мать, - он покосился на деловито сопящего Евсеюшку. – У вас с Сидором были еще дети?

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Оставив Радима на скамейке, Натан снова вошел в «ковровую» комнату. Михалыч потянулся – на вид так типичный сибиряк из ссыльных, и не скажешь, что двадцать первый век на дворе: здоровенный мужик с густыми шевелюрой и бородой, глаза маленькие, но цепкие, и в плечах, как говорится, косая сажень. На подоконнике выглядывал из кобуры табельный пистолет, а около шкафа было прислонено к стене начищенное ружье.

\- Натан Батькович? – прищурился участковый. – Как же, наслышаны. Что же младшенький?

\- На улице сидит.

\- Ну и пускай. Зачем пожаловал? По делу или знакомиться?

\- Вообще-то знакомиться, - вздохнул Натан. – Но и по делу тоже.

\- Так, может, перед делом да и за знакомство? – Михалыч подмигнул на холодильник.

\- Спасибо, непьющий, - открестился Натан.

Михалыч - безо всякой обиды - настаивать не стал, выпрямился на стуле и выжидательно посмотрел на Натана.

\- Здесь всегда так волки воют?

\- Волкам вообще сейчас выть не положено, - парировал Михалыч. – У них дети подрастают. А выть они начинают все вместе только где-то в середине лета.

\- Так что, думаете, собаки?

\- Куда там, - отмахнулся Михалыч и, выудив из ящика стола фото, бросил его перед Натаном. – Целую цепочку на прошлой неделе за деревней нашел.

\- Ну, след собачий.

\- Глаза раскрой, юноша, - с легким раздражением знающего человека огрызнулся Михалыч. – Лапа вытянутая и средние пальцы вперед стоят. Волк это, причем совсем не маленький, кило за шестьдесят будет, а то и под семьдесят. Судя по голосу, матерый.

\- Вы их еще и по голосам различаете, - восхитился Натан.

\- Ты бы тоже различил, если б знал, что от чего отличать, - смягчился Михалыч. – Не парься попусту. Здесь волки испокон века живут, только так близко раньше не подходили. У деревенских скот цел, собаки тоже. Если что-то случится, я объявлю.

\- Ну спасибо, - Натан вернул фото и поднялся. – Приятно было познакомиться.

\- Мне тоже, юноша, - Михалыч погрыз карандаш и открыл новенькую записную книжку с легкомысленными подсолнухами на обложке. – Мне тоже.

\- Панику объявлять рано, - весело объявил Натан, выйдя на крыльцо. – Пошли… Радик?

Радима на скамейке – не было. И вообще в пределах видимости не было.

ЛОВИТВА

\- Анюткой ее звали, - вздохнула женщина. – Незадолго до того, как Сидор потонул, свел ее кто-то. И понесло ж дитенка зимой во двор. Как была ушла, без кожушка, без валенок.

\- Собака?

\- А Репей молчал. Только на улицу утром выскочил, скулил потом очень.

\- Как же ты, мать, проглядела-то ребенка? – укорил Хорт.

\- Сидор у соседа был, а я… чего там, задремала около колыски. Девка-то и убежала.

\- И сколько ей было.

\- Большая уже. Летом бы восемь стукнуло.

\- Ну, была так была, - Хорт повернулся уходить. – Я к закату вернусь. Пойду по селу поброжу.

\- Иди, только палку побольше отыщи, - напутствовала женщина. – Репей у нас еще ничего, а у других кобели злющие.

Хорт в самом деле гулял до сумерек, вызывая любопытные, немного настороженные взгляды. Палка ему не понадобилась: псы подвывали, забиваясь только глубже под ступени и телеги. Когда кануло за лес солнце и мимо прогрохотала подвоза с добром, влекомая спотыкающимися от пережитого лошадьми, Хорт направился к дому. Селяне сначала перепугались, но потом кто-то узнал свою кобылу, кто-то – собаку или курицу, и люди оживленно бросились разбирать свое имущество, не гнушаясь под шумок стащить и кроху-другую соседского.

Затворив дверь, Хорт уселся на широкую лавку, которую здесь использовали вместо кровати, и обратился в зрение и слух. Было ощутимо страшновато.

Вот оно!

Пронесся холодный ветерок, и черный зев печи покраснел – там зашуршали, сами собой воспламенившись, угольки. У Хорта по спине побежали мурашки, а мягкие волосы на загривке - на затылке! – медленно стали дыбом. Потом полыхнул пучок лучин на столе – на печь упал свет, и Хорт, переглотнув, увидел тени: кусок лавки, себя с одной стороны, а с другой – у изножья – тень той самой типичной ужастиковой девочки. Потустороннее дитя то ли что-то мастерило, то ли играло. И тонким хрипловатым голоском пело песенку. Усмирив бешеный грохот крови в ушах, Хорт даже смог разобрать слова.

_Баю-бай, баю-бай, _

_К нам зимой пришел бабай._

_Мне ребя в мешок кидай,_

_Мамку попросил бабай._

_Мамка тут и отвечай,_

_Надо, сам и забирай,_

_Ты Анютку забирай,_

_Баю-бай, баю-бай!_

\- Она тебя сама отдала? – тихо спросил Хорт.

Тень на стене уронила чурочки и мотнула нечесаной головой:

\- Не, это я намедни кашку Евсейкину пролила, так мамка и закричи, мол, чтоб тебя бабай унес, не нужна мне такая помощница. Вот. А в вечор за мной пришел бабай. Мамка около Евсейки заснула, так я с ним и пошла. И пошла я, и пошла!

Засмеявшись, тень исчезла. И тут же стукнула о стену, раскачавшись, пустая колыбелька. От лучин занялась скатерка, но очень быстро новый порыв ветра сбил и прижал пламя.

\- А Евсейку я не люблю! – колыбелька грохотала, будто проклятое дитя раскачивалось на ней, как на качелях. – Мамка Евсейку любит, а Анютку больше не любит! Дед бабай меня кормил, забавлял, а потом говорит, а иди-ка ты, Анютка, до дому, так я и пошла. И пошла я, и пошла!

В окно заглянула яркая луна. Лавка подпрыгнула, а колыбелька сорвалась и грянула о стену возле окна, совсем недалеко от Хорта. Из печи посыпались угли, но, не долетая до пола, вспыхивали и гасли. Хорт сидел сам не свой, некстати чувствуя себя многострадальным казаком из фильма «Вий».

\- Я сначала хотела дом спалить, - все немного успокоилось, и на залитой бледным светом печи снова появилась четкая детская тень. – А потом жалко стало: мамке жить негде будет, Репею жить негде будет. А Евсейку я не люблю! Не люблю!

\- А сейчас тебе чего-нибудь хочется? - спросил Хорт.

\- Чтоб Евсейка помер! Мамка сказывала, что у других завсегда младенцы мрут! Почему Евсейка не помрет?

Хорт украдкой вздохнул: ревность к младшим братьям-сестрам в любом времени, в любом мире увидишь. Тем более если еще не изобрели курсов молодых мам и умных книжек по психологии, в которых сказано, как распределять заботу на обоих отпрысков поровну.

\- Но ведь тогда твоя мамка совсем одна останется, - бросил он пробный камешек. – Реветь будет.

\- А я на что? – надуло губки проклятое дитя. – Как мамка реветь станет, так я угольками заиграю, она и развеется.

\- А хату не спалишь? – спросил Хорт.

\- Не! Я осторожненько!

Вот. И что тут поделаешь? Он никогда не умел общаться с детьми. У детей частенько налицо дремучий эгоизм и собственная, порядком извращенная мораль. С обычной точки зрения им не объяснишь, не переубедишь. А уж если этот ребенок – неприкаянный дух, затаивший обиду, то вообще тушите свет.

Хорт уставился на опрокинутую вверх дном колыбельку и задумался. Тень сидела на другом конце лавки и спокойненько возилась себе с чурочками.

\- А еще я ляльку себе хочу, - вдруг сказала она. – Красивую.

\- Зачем? – рассеянно удивился Хорт.

\- Играться! Ко мне тут тетя приходит и с собой зовет. Говорит, мол, а пошли-ка, Анюська, со мной. Там деток много, все веселые, все играются. Так я и думаю, у их, верно, ляльки хорошие, вот они и играются… А у меня одни чурочки! Не пойду! Засмеют Анютку! Дразниться еще станут!

\- А тетя красивая?

\- Красивая, - закивала девочка. – Вся светится. Я б пошла, так ведь засмеют Анютку!

\- А что ты больше хочешь, куклу или чтобы Евсейка помер? – коварно спросил Хорт.

Дитя отложило чурочки и глубоко задумалось, подперев ладонью головенку. Потом тряхнуло волосами и разумно рассудило:

\- Если у меня будет лялька, то я с тетей к деткам пойду. Тогда пускай лучше Евсейка остается, а то мамка реветь будет, а веселить ее - некому. А нет, так пускай Евсейка помрет, а мамку я сама веселить буду.

\- Так значит, - на всякий случай переспросил Хорт, - если лялька будет, с тетей пойдешь?

\- А и пойду! – развеселилась девочка. – С лялькой я б пошла! И пошла я, и пошла!

Засим дитя совсем разбушевалось, и в хате воцарился настоящий хаос. Лавка скакала, как бык на родео, летали горшки из печи, с новой силой заполыхали угли, по стене металась черная тень, и тонкий детский голосок распевал во всю мочь. Колыбелька, качаясь, ездила по полу, изображая, видно, лодочку. «Анютка! Анютка!» - кликал кто-то из темных углов. Казалось, заскакали даже бревна в стенах, и сквозь щели виден был лунный свет.

Сброшенный ошалевшей скамейкой, Хорт сидел среди всей этой котовасии и ждал первых петухов.

Кукарекуууу!

Этот сонный хриплый ор показался Хорту лучшей музыкой. В хате сразу перестало бузить, только громко кракнул о пол самый большой горшок, висевший в продолжении этой безумной ночи под потолком.

\- Слушай, когда мамка тебе ляльку принесет, куда ее положить? – позвал Хорт.

\- За нашей хатой есть пруд с утями, - немедленно отозвался угасающий, но вполне довольный голос. – Мамка не пускала, утонешь, мол, ну дак я все равно ходила. Нехай возле воды положит, на красный камушек.

«Анютка! Анютка!» - позвал кто-то в последний раз из угла, и все стихло.

Когда совсем рассвело, Хорт вышел во двор, потирая усталые от мелькания и игры света глаза. Давешняя женщина стояла за калиткой, бледная, прижимала к груди ребенка и смотрела испуганными глазами.

\- Как чудило-то, как чудило, - удивленно сказала она. – Мы с Дорушкой думали, сгорит хата или совсем рассыплется.

«Дорушка. Соседка?»

\- Попроси умельца какого, коли есть, пусть куклу хорошую смастерит, - сказал Хорт. – Одень в лоскуточки поярче, не жалей, да на красном камне оставь, который у вас около пруда за домом. Тогда не будет больше чудить.

Когда Хорт уходил, из-под крыльца смущенно выполз пес Репей. Он подождал, пока чужак порядком отойдет, а потом еще долго с диким гавом скакал под калиткой.

В ельнике Хорт немного задержался. Перекинувшись, он неплотно застегнул молнию (чуть было не прищемил губу и язык), и сверток с ножом выпал где-то на полпути. Он обнаружил это километра через три, когда краем глаза заметил, что из сбившегося на бок рюкзака что-то торчит. Оказалось, это жаждала присоединиться к ножу одежда. Пришлось возвращаться.

Выскочив к баранцовому роднику, Хорт, не останавливаясь, с разгону перемахнул через второй нож и по инерции знатно проехался по траве. Трава была довольно мягкой, хорошо, под голый бок не подвернулся сучок. Морщась, Хорт поднялся и взглядом пошарил по сторонам, разыскивая слетевший во время превращения рюкзак.

А это еще..? Вот черт…

\- Вы бы отвернулись, - Хорт смущенно потянул к себе свернутую одежду.

Белый красноглазый волк, огромный, каких мало, смешливо закашлялся и, развернувшись пушистым хвостом, принялся демонстративно, совсем по-собачьи, обнюхивать ствол ближайшего ракобарана. Обнюхал, чихнул. Только что лапу не задрал.

Так и получилось, что на поляну с кислицей они перешли вместе.

\- Ой! – удивленно сказал Радим.

\- Что?

\- А…показалось…

Царик не стал настаивать, и Радим решил, что волк – никакой на этот раз ни белый, а самый обычный – ему почудился. 

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

\- Я возьму какао. С сахаром. …Ты любишь какао?

\- Да.

\- Может, печенья?

\- Нет, спасибо.

Аккуратная, почти белая стрижка. Резкий профиль. Пиджак…дорогой, но сильно потрепанный. Алые зрачки.

Радим подхватился мгновенно, будто под ведром холодной воды. Легкий плетеный стул, покачнувшись, с сухим треском ударился о каменный пол. Немногочисленные посетители посмотрели удивленно.

\- Извините, парень не выспался, - незнакомец умудрился улыбнуться сразу всем.

\- У меня брат. Он меня искать будет, - сказал Радим почему-то шепотом. И поднял стул.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбку будто стерли. – Но тебя, вроде, и не прячет никто.

И правда. Они сидели за одним из полдесятка столиков закусочной, занимающей угол дачного магазина «Ксения». Людей было немного, но охотники на поздний завтрак (ранний обед?) вне дома нашлись. Мужчина и вправду отошел к раздаточному окошку, а Радим с тоской оценил расстояние до двери: этот столик стоял у самой дальней стены. Небо за окном начало проясняться.

\- Держи.

Над красновато-коричневой жидкостью вился ароматный парок. Здесь варили самый настоящий какао, не то что какой-нибудь «кофейный напиток». За три глотка Радим успел прокрутить в мыслях всякого разного рода извращенцев, продажу за границу в рабство, продажу за границу на органы, выкуп и чего только не. Вот только сценарий вроде ни под что подобное не шел. От переживаний во рту абсолютно пересохло, и Радим пожалел, что какао так быстро закончилось, раньше, чем представил, чего и с какой целью можно было туда подмешать.

\- Тебе здесь не скучно?

«Разного рода извращенцы» радостно встрепенулись и выпорхнули в первый ряд всяческих предположений.

\- Нет! – решительно отрезал Радим.

\- Я знаю, почему ты сюда приехал, - собеседник улыбнулся одними губами. – Потому что ты идеально подходишь.

\- Вы охренели?

\- Правильно, - мужчина наклонил голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Как будто нарочно делали. Ты уж прости, но такая возможность не каждый день выпадает, и я ее не упущу.

Радим еще раз покосился на окно и с невыразимым облегчением разглядел знакомый кислотно-зеленый свитер метрах в тридцати. Натан быстро шагал прямо к магазину, и Радиму показалось безопаснее подождать, пока он войдет. Да, брат ходит быстро, он очень скоро будет здесь.

\- Мальчик, ты меня слушаешь?

Радим – против воли – слушал. И смотрел в окно. Натан быстро шагал к магазину, но почему-то ближе не подошел: кислотно-зеленый свитер продолжал маячить все в тех же несчастных тридцати метрах.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Радим не хотел, правда, но повернул голову так резко, что хрустнула шея, и с отчаянной обреченностью уставился в странно светлые, без блеска, глаза. Глаза казались стеклянными, причем за тонким слоем прозрачного стекла открывались узенькие тоннели в багрово-черную пропасть.

В затылке словно случился миниатюрный ядерный взрыв, боль растеклась к вискам и лбу молниеносно и тут же исчезла - Радим даже поморщиться не успел, его только на какое-то мгновение шатнуло вперед.

Брат. Да когда же он дойдет наконец? Нет, надо бежать самому…

\- Конечно, ты мне не веришь. Но вечером жду в гости. Настоятельно. Для твоего же блага. Приходи ко второму дому по Малинной и крикни Виктора. Познакомимся поближе, о деле поболтаем. До встречи.

Он поднялся из-за столика и направился к выходу. Звяканье дверного колокольчика смешалось с невнятным извинением: мужчина слегка задел плечом запыхавшегося Натана.

\- Радик!

\- Я… - Радим пошарил слегка расфокусированным взглядом по столу и приподнял пустой стакан. – Мне пить захотелось.

НАКЛОННАЯ

Натан очнулся от того, что Радим, отпустив ладонь, начал трясти его за плечо.

\- Что это на стенах? Почему так светло?! Брат!!

Натан быстро развернулся и хлопнул его по щеке так, что мотнулась голова. Щека была просто ледяная.

\- Это огонь, - он рассмеялся почти с облегчением. – Они решили сжечь нас вместе с домом.

По пестрой от бешеной пляски света стене метались длинные острые тени. Вилы, косы, тяпки, грабли (хотя никто не отменял и ружей с винтовками) – они хорошо подготовились. Эти люди намертво забыли, что не верят в сверхъестественное. И что на дворе – двадцать первый век.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

\- Прости, что не предупредил, - с легким раздражением в пятый раз повторил Радим. – Но мне и правда вдруг очень захотелось пить.

День проходил в полном блаженном ничегонеделании. Брат дулся, все никак не мог простить тревожные четверть часа, в течение которых он бегал по поселку, разыскивая Радима. Несмотря на некоторый разлад, они еще посмотрели телевизор, попели под расстроенную гитару и съели немудреный обед. Во второй половине дня Радим плюхнулся на кровать с «Английской грамматикой» - оценить размеры бедствий к экзаменам – и отрубился.

** _Дорогой, но сильно потрепанный пиджак. Два алых полнолуния в зрачках. _ **

** _…ты идеально подходишь_ **

_… я ее не упущу _

_…настоятельно_

_…для твоего же блага_

Он проснулся почти в семь вечера с тяжеловатой головой. Во рту было скверно.

Это нервы, решил Радим. Меньше всяких психов слушать надо.

Он сел на кровати. На кухне что-то жизнерадостно говорил брат, но Радим его не слышал. От затылка к вискам, к макушке, ко лбу потянулись нити раскаленной боли, даже зубы заныли, а перед глазами заплясали золотистые мушки.

\- Братишка? – в комнату заглянул Натан. – Проснулся? Что-то ты бледный. Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

\- Замечательно, - соврал Радим: сильно мутило. – Я схожу погуляю, а?

\- Валяй, - разрешил Натан. – Ужин в десять, если я не забуду вовремя выключить сосиски. Ты там особо не бузи и с девчонками не тусуйся, а то помнишь, что Гаврилыч про кутузку говорил?

\- Ага, - Радим принужденно улыбнулся.

По поселку цвели яблони и вишни. В другое время Радим бы надышаться всем этим не мог, но теперь старался вдыхать ртом: не отпускала тошнота, и все запахи казались сильными и неприятными. Пройдя вдоль реки, он свернул под густую вечернюю тень каштанов. Каштаны тоже цвели. Радим пошел вдоль забора: дома нумеровались с другой стороны, и он решил, что «второй» тоже значит с конца. Вот и нужный (вроде бы) дом – кирпичный, двухэтажный, но с виду небольшой. Перед домом зеленел газончик с крохотными клумбами, украшенными бутылочным стеклом. Радим нерешительно разглядывал двор сквозь невысокую проволочную сетку. Боль оставила после себя такую сильную «ауру», что он не сразу сообразил, что – собственно говоря – уже ничего и не болит. Только мутило почему-то всё сильнее. Радим толкнул незапертую калитку и ступил на плиточную дорожку. Может, надо было позвать Виктора, но Радим вдруг понял, что если откроет рот, то эта самая красивая дорожка сильно пострадает: слюна стала кислой, а в животе – зыбко. И тут открылась дверь, и появился сам Виктор. Потрепанный пиджак сменила мешковатая черная футболка с крупной аппликацией клыкастой красотки и огромной алой надписью INNOCENT BLOOD. В другое время Радим оценил бы оригинальность, но красный цвет почти физически резанул по глазам и нарушил и без того хрупкое равновесие в желудке. Не говоря ни слова, Радим круто развернулся и, покинув двор, метнулся к кустам сирени. Его стошнило, и сочная зелень перед носом вдруг поплыла и ринулась навстречу.

_…я ведь вижу_

_…как будто нарочно делали_

** _…для твоего же блага_ **

Он лежал…да…на диване, укрытый пледом. Было жарковато. Ветерок приносил запахи сирени и каштана из распахнутого окна, но они уже не казались неприятными. Радим открыл было рот и закашлялся: пересохло в горле. Но все-таки он выдавил:

\- Это… что было?

\- Капелька внушения, - Виктор появился из-за изголовья дивана с большой цветастой чашкой (сильно запахло кофе). – Ладно, выбрось из головы.

\- Я бы выбросил, - Радим сел и взял чашку. – Если бы вы меня не пугали.

\- Я только начал, - Виктор улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. – Пугаться рано.

Радим пил и морщился. Вот такой кофе – крепкий, несладкий – он не любил, а этот еще отдавал дополнительной горечью, будто его держали в термосе, не отмытом после травяного настоя.

\- Я предлагаю тебе работу, - Виктор подтянул поближе кресло и уселся, скрестив ноги. – Такую работу, от которой невозможно отказаться. Буквально.

\- Работу?

\- Представь, - Виктор откинулся на спинку кресла и на секунду задумался. – Представь, что есть некое волшебное королевство. Ну или другое измерение, если тебе так легче. У этого…ммм…королевства, как водится, есть король. Король, конечно, заботится о том, чтобы его подданные жили более или менее счастливо. Но на жителей иногда нападают. Причем не только люди и звери, но и странные существа, которые для этого королевства – норма, хотя и зачастую очень неприятная. С людьми и зверями жители сами как-нибудь разберутся, но против существ зачастую нужна помощь. Понимаешь?

Радим сильно прибалдел, но автоматически кивнул.

\- Вооот, - протянул Виктор. – Я предлагаю тебе стать кем-то вроде частного детектива, который специализируется на всяком таком. Ну ты, наверное, фильмы смотришь, так понимаешь, о чем я.

Радим еще раз кивнул.

\- Ты будешь не единственным таким человеком, - продолжил Виктор, - но со своими…хм…коллегами столкнешься вряд ли. Королевство большое, а вас не так-то много. Короче, ты, пока находишься здесь, работаешь в этом качестве, ну а я в благодарность тебя не убью. Ясно?

Радим кивнул еще два раза. Виктор сел прямо и фыркнул:

\- А теперь, мальчик, прекрати кивать, как китаец, и скажи, что ни капли не поверил.

Радим по инерции кивнул пятый раз, но сказал другое:

\- Значит, не убьете?

\- Не-а.

\- А зачем вам меня вообще убивать?

\- Хах, - Виктор снова откинулся в кресле. – Чтоб до тебя кто-нибудь другой добрался? Нет уж. Не надо мне тут конкуренции.

\- Кто другой?

\- Неважно, - не повелся Виктор. – Забудь. В любом случае, этому не бывать.

\- Я вам не верю. Чушь какая-то.

\- Наконец-то, - с напускным облегчением вздохнул Виктор. – Я уж подумал, что наткнулся на исключительный феномен, который мне так сразу и поверит.

Что за фигня? Он маньяк, что ли? Не то чтобы Радим когда-нибудь сталкивался с маньяками, но смутно подозревал, что даже у них таких сложных фантазий не бывает. Что и говорить, душить блондинок куда проще. Но волшебное царство с хорошими жителями и плохими чудовищами…это уже немного слишком! Даже в наше помешанное на мистике время.

Виктор поднялся, вышел на середину комнаты, ухмыльнулся Радиму и…зарябил, как изображение в глюченном телевизоре. Радим даже был готов поклясться, что слышит шум и треск помех. А на месте Виктора уже стоял…волк! Огромный белый волк с алыми глазами. Радим аккуратно поставил опустевшую чашку около дивана и подумал, что самое время повторить трюк с обмороком. Благо, падать недалеко и удобно. Волк, между тем, сделал шаг вперед и расплылся в типичной собачьей «улыбке», показав жуткий набор желтоватых клыков.

«Мама», - сказал Радим про себя, а вслух прошептал: - Я…верю, верю.

Зверь, вывалив розовый язык, шумно хакнул, мигнул и пропал. Посреди комнаты снова стоял Виктор, в облике которого ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Даже прикольная футболка не помялась.

\- Эт-то что? Г-гипноз?

\- Гипноз – это просто внушение, мальчик. Такого гипноза не бывает.

\- Да вы…вы кто вообще т-такой? – прозаикался Радим.

\- Сибиряки называли нас выродками, - пожал плечами Виктор. – А еще князьками или цариками. Мне так третий вариант больше всего нравится. Звучит внушительнее.

\- Так вы…тот самый король…ну, того типа волшебного королевства?

\- Именно, - осклабился Виктор.

\- Ну…а как вы узнаете, что что-то случилось? По хрустальному шару?

\- Слушай, тебя сейчас должны другие вопросы интересовать, - нахмурился Виктор. – Ты, вообще, согласен?

\- Но я не хочу!

\- Пиши завещание. Так и быть, дам пару минут.

И проскользнуло в этом шутливом тоне что-то такое, что Радим понял – только пара минут жизни ему действительно и останется. Даже если никакой волк тут только что не появлялся, а Виктор – просто псих с таким гипнозом, которого якобы не бывает. А с сумасшедшими надо соглашаться, спроси любого. В конце концов, главное выбраться отсюда живым. Если сделать вид, что поверил, вреда от этого точно не будет.

\- Ну согласен, - вздохнул Радим, скидывая плед: он совсем ожил, и стало жарко.

\- Давайте без «ну».

\- Давайте. Простите.

\- Это не компьютерный квест, это серьезнее, хотя чем-то и похоже, - лекторским тоном проговорил Виктор, и Радиму почему-то подумалось, что в обычной жизни (надо полагать, в свободное от царствования – или пребывания в палате с мягкими стенами - время) этот человек что-то преподает. – Вот тебе вводный курс юного агента. Первое, в том мире не есть, не пить и не спать, а то там и останешься. Второе, умереть там реально, даже реальнее, чем здесь. Умирая там, здесь ты умираешь тоже.

\- Как в «Матрице»?

\- Как в «Матрице». Третье, заключаем контракт до конца августа. С тебя работа, с меня большая вероятность, что ты останешься жив. Вопросы?

Надо спрашивать, а то подумает, что мне не интересно и пристукнет, решил Радим, а вслух выпалил:

– На что похоже это ваше царство, как туда попасть, как там идет время и есть ли у меня какие-нибудь бонусы.

\- Хм, а ты основательный, - Виктор, видимо, в поисках вдохновения, попутешествовал взглядом по оранжевым солнечным пятнам на ковровой дорожке. – Давай по порядку. Место, откуда туда можно попасть, я тебе завтра покажу. Похоже царство на типичное сказочное, возьми «Русские народные сказки» да загляни. Короче, что-то вроде усредненного русского средневековья. Времени у тебя с полуночи до шести-семи утра в реальном времени, а там может пройти хоть месяц. Если честно, я сам не знаю: больше месяца там никто не был – без надобности.

\- И что, месяц не есть и не пить? – ужаснулся Радим. – И никто не умирал?

\- От голода и жажды – нет, - Виктор ухмыльнулся, явно с каким-то нехорошим подтекстом.

\- Ясненько…

\- Особых суперспособностей не жди, если ты это назвал «бонусами». Только оборотничество и мозги немного набекрень.

\- В каком смысле, мозги набекрень? – ошарашенно переспросил Радим.

\- В переносном, не бойся, - Виктор явно наслаждался произведенным впечатлением. – Жизнь проще покажется, чтобы не шарахался от первого же домовенка. Иначе ты за все время к тамошнему бестиарию не привыкнешь.

\- Вот оно что… - Радиму подумалось, что мозги должны поехать хорошо, чтобы не шарахаться от русско-народно-сказочной флоры и фауны.

Оно и видно, что кое у кого крыша поехала. Правда, вряд ли от сказок.

\- А оборотничество тебя не интересует?

\- Интересует, но меньше чем мозги, - проворчал Радим. – Это как вы?

\- Не совсем. Это как в книжках пишут: кувыркаться через двенадцать ножей в осиновом пне.

\- Чего? – вполне искренне взвился Радим. – А курсы молодого акробата перед этим не положены?

\- Я пошутил, - Виктор то ли хохотнул, то ли кашлянул. – Нож один и тыкать его можно куда угодно. А вот сальто делать придется.

\- А если я не умею?

\- Шэйм он ю, - не особо заботясь о произношении, сказал Виктор по-английски. – Не дружишь с физкультурой?

\- Я дружу. Но с физкультурой, а не с цирковыми номерами.

\- Ничего, потренируешься. Если очень надо, могу даже поучить.

\- Я сам.

\- Чудненько, - дернул плечом Виктор. – Проблема с одеждой тоже традиционная. Придется одеваться-раздеваться.

\- Вот блин, - с чувством припечатал Радим.

Боясь, что Виктор раскусит его наигранную заинтересованность, он с перепугу почти убедил себя в реальности всего описанного. Кажется, пока получалось вполне достоверно.

\- Без проблем. Ты, главное, на торговой площади в базарный день не перекидывайся, и все будет в порядке.

\- Вам бы все хиханьки, блин. А почему вы по-другому превращаетесь?

\- А я белый царик, волк который «гонит облака и изъедает луну», - было непонятно: тут Виктор, видно, процитировал какой-то древний манускрипт. – А ты будешь так. Работяга. Простой хорт.

\- Хорт?

\- Тот же волк, - пояснил Виктор. – Еще вопросы?

\- Что это вы про облака и луну только что сказали?

\- Будет луна, покажу, - был ответ. – Еще что-то?

\- Ну, - Радим подумал. – Пока…нет, не знаю.

\- Ладно, тогда напишем контракт, а ты пока подумай.

Радим прилег и задумчиво уставился на беленый потолок. Он сообразил, что пока его убивать не собираются, и немного расслабился. Язык у Виктора был подвешен хоть куда. Даже жалко стало, что это царство существует только в его больном воображении. Наверное, в таком было бы реально интересно побывать. Покруче, чем Алиса в Стране Чудес.

Виктор достал из советского еще серванта листок бумаги и ручку и быстро написал несколько строчек.

\- На, ознакомься. Если согласен, подпишись справа внизу.

\- Кровью? – вяло поинтересовался Радим.

\- Чернилами.

Контракт не включал в себя никаких деталей: не знаешь, о чем речь – в жизни не поймешь. Конспирация, однако. Радим несколько раз перечитал написанное и, положив лист на колено, расписался под подписью Виктора.

\- Чего так долго? Между строк читал? – Виктор забрал бумагу. – Сейчас я тебе перстенек дам, типа печатки. Вроде как удостоверение. Давай левую руку.

Радим, понадеявшись, что скептическая улыбочка получилась не очень заметной, протянул левую руку. Острая боль мигом выдернула его из мысленных издевательств над ситуацией: вместо того, чтобы надеть какой-то там перстень, Виктор ухватил его за кисть, дернул на себя и сжал зубами кожу посредине между локтем и запястьем. Не просто сжал – прокусил сильно, до крови. И, быстро приложив к укусу «контракт», выпустил, прежде чем Радим успел по-настоящему испугаться.

\- Ааа… – ошарашенно протянул он, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Ну кровью, кровью, угадал, - Виктор невозмутимо помахал листком в воздухе, чтобы бурое пятно быстрее подсохло. – Это и есть печатка. Перстень потерять можно, или палец, скажем, откусят, а кровь потерять вероятность меньше. Это твой пропуск и твои «бонусы».

\- Клятва на крови? - откушенные пальцы Радим благоразумно пропустил мимо ушей.

\- Не совсем, - Виктор протянул ему чистый носовой платок. – Зажми.

\- Идиотизм, - Радим рассеянно стер кровь. – Как я насчет этого с братом объясняться буду?

\- Скажи, что встреченная этим вечером красотка была особенно горячей, - ядовито подсказал Виктор.

\- Пошел ты.

\- Мальчик, мы с тобой на брудершафт не пили, - скучным голосом заметил Виктор. – Или тебе напомнить, как нужно разговаривать со старшими?

\- Не надо. Извините, - Радим отвел глаза. – Мне пора.

\- Иди. Я тебя позову.

\- Как?

\- Увидишь.

На улице совсем стемнело. Одуряющие цветочные запахи навалились со всех сторон, а в густом осиннике вдоль реки начали свистать и щелкать соловьи.

Радим поспешно, не оглядываясь, шагал к дому, боясь сорваться на бег. В голове стучала только одна мысль.

Легко отделался.

Повезло.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ. ДВА ДНЯ СПУСТЯ

Уже совсем рассвело, когда Радим, пошатываясь, подошел к дому. Пошатываясь – не потому что Виктор заставил его проглотить немного коньяка из прихваченной фляжки («Не отказывайся, мальчик, живой ведь вернулся!»), а потому что очень хотелось спать. И есть. Просто до невозможности хотелось. Честное слово, поставь кто перед ним тарелку борща и кровать, Радим бы умер, как тот кот, который не выбрал между рыбой, мясом и сметаной. Но кровать находилась куда ближе холодильника. Радим пролез через окно: широкое, оно находилось низко – за годы дом немного «провалился» - и было открыто целые сутки. Натан крепко спал, и пробраться мимо него было легче легкого. Радим, едва-едва скинув мокрые от росы кеды, упал поверх пледа, рядом с жгутом из одеяла, и отрубился, словно его выключили.

Но сон не был глухим и черным – ему снились недавние события. Как к ночи нестерпимо дергал и пульсировал, наливаясь кровью, спрятанный под длинным рукавом укус. Радим понятия не имел, что происходит, и растерялся было, но в стекло ткнулась звериная морда, и огромный белый волк (настоящий!!!) встретил его под окном и увел в лес, на поляну, густо поросшую кислицей, «заячьей капустой». Радим сбежал легко: брат несколько часов назад, немного смущаясь, сказал, что вернется поздно и чтобы Радим его не ждал и ложился спать, а сам ушел к какой-то Таньке, с которой невесть когда успел завести знакомство. Радим соорудил из одеяла «куклу», накрыл ее покрывалом и удрал к белому волку (самому настоящему, черт побери!), шумно хакающему метрах в трех от широкого низкого окна.

Как царик легко превратился в человека, а потом опять в волка, уже по всей форме – чтобы показать того, кто «гонит облака и изъедает луну». Луны той была половина от силы, но, освещая человеческое тело, которое медленно плавилось и с глухим стоном билось в примятой кислице, обретая звериные формы, она залилась густым зловещим багрянцем, а потом и вовсе светила мутным расплывчатым пятном сквозь черные тучи, набежавшие на ясное вечернее небо. В деревне, славя внеочередное лунное затмение, захлебывались собаки.

Как царик показал пустой внутри длинный трухлявый ствол. Войдя с одной стороны, Радим должен был дойти почти до другого конца, а там остановиться и, зажмурившись, дунуть через правое плечо и прошептать короткую абракадабру. Раскрыв глаза и посмотрев вперед, Радим увидел не вполне ожидаемую черноту ночного леса, а серовато-голубое небо и непонятную розовато-белую землю. Оглянувшись, он увидел в красной полутьме часть волчьего силуэта, но не белого, чуть ли не светящегося, а черного. Увидел – и решил, что почудилось.

Как ощущался мир царика – в самом деле просто и легко, будто жил здесь когда-то раньше, и верилось в существование всего, чего угодно, почти не было удивления – только любопытство и азарт, а верные мысли и решения сами приходили на ум.

Как горькое тепло обожгло рот и горло – Радим совсем не привык к спиртному, отчего иногда получалось неловко в компаниях друзей и приятелей. «Не отказывайся, мальчик, живой ведь вернулся!»

И как хотелось спать…

\- Да, блин, вставай уже!!

\- Где блинннн? – не раскрывая глаз, промычал Радим и даже пошарил рукой вокруг себя. – Жрать охотааа…

\- Ты проснись сначала, - ответил недовольный братов голос.

Пришлось проснуться. В окно вовсю било солнце, которое непонятно как успело подняться чуть ли не в зенит. Очень вкусно пахло. Только Натан – даже через теплую дымку полусна - выглядел довольно-таки хмуро. 

\- Ну наконец-то, - вздохнул он. – Я, конечно, знал, что ты здоров дрыхнуть, братец, но уже далеко за одиннадцать. Ты где это шлялся почти до утра, а?

\- Ммм…

\- С этим подобием спящего, - Натан презрительно ткнул во вчерашний, немного разобранный жгут, - мог бы не стараться: на человека ничуть не похоже, даже в темноте и издалека. И неужели ты думал, что я не подойду глянуть, не перекрыл ли себе любимый братик кислород, закутавшись с головой?

\- Очень м-м-мило, - пробормотал Радим. – Ты такой заботливый…

\- Я знаю, - не повелся Натан. – Так где ты был и во сколько пришел?

\- В половине третьего, - наудачу соврал Радим.

Кажется, попал. Во всяком случае, Натан не парировал, что сам пришел за три, и никого еще дома не было. Уже хорошо.

\- А был… Там же, где и ты.

\- То есть?

\- С девчонкой, - хоть и со сна, но Радим очень постарался, чтобы даже при этом кратком ответе в голосе в равной мере прозвучали и гордость (ты тут не один лучший парень на деревне!), и смущение (ну…мы…там того…), и справедливое негодование (я, что, права на личную жизнь не имею?!).

\- Что за девчонка? – уже спокойнее поинтересовался брат.

\- Сестрица Аленушка, - усмехнулся Радим, окончательно проснувшись. – Она в Бирюках с предками отдыхает. Я вечером ходил к реке воздухом подышать, а они там с деревенскими девчонками костер жгли. Ну, мы познакомились, а потом подружки домой ушли, ну а мы…ясно чего. А потом она тоже ушла.

\- Одна до деревни? – поднял брови Натан.

\- А у нее велосипед и кобель тебе по пояс, - окончательно обнаглел Радим. – С таким не страшно… 

\- А это как сказать, - с неясным сомнением заметил Натан.

\- Братик, я есть хочу.

– Вставай и умывайся. Оладьи на столе. Хм, и еще…

\- Ну?

\- Маме…эээ… непредусмотренные внуки пока не нужны. Возьми у меня в сумке…

\- Я знааааааю, - Радим порадовался удачной выдумке и сладко зевнул. – Не учи ученого.

\- Тоже мне ученый, - фыркнул Натан и вышел на застроенную веранду – она же кухня.

На плитке остывала сковородка, в мойке стояла миска с остатками теста: видно, брат сподобился на выпечку.

Аппетит был прямо-таки зверский. Когда Радим смог оторваться от оладий, на блюде их осталось всего ничего.

\- Доедай уж, - Натан взглянул над старым журналом и понимающе хмыкнул. – Да, чувствуется, что моциончик у тебя вчера был…

Радим дернул плечом и уткнулся в кружку с молоком.

\- Вы бы там поосторожнее, - Натан отложил журнал и устало потер переносицу. – Утром Гаврилыч собрание устраивал: мы с этими волками как накаркали.

\- Что??

\- Ночью в Бирюках разорвали собаку. Правда, не во дворе: она выскочила за деревню, но и отбежала недалеко, метров на тридцать.

\- Волки?

\- Наш следопыт, который Михалыч, утверждает, что волк был один.

\- Большой? – Радим подозревал Виктора и честно недоумевал, зачем царику охотиться на собак.

\- Нет, - огорошил Натан. – Совсем не большой. Килограммов сорок.

\- А обычно сколько бывает?

\- Ну…до шестидесяти. Иногда до семидесяти. Больше – редко.

\- Тут поживешь – экспертом станешь, - усмехнулся Радим. – Можно в зоопарке экскурсиями подрабатывать.

\- Это не смешно. Каково мне думать, что вы там с этой Аленушкой на природе развлекаетесь, а рядом бродит волк?

\- Они ж летом на людей не нападают, только зимой или если бешеные, ты сам говорил, - поспешно напомнил Радим, боясь потерять удачную отмазку. – И потом, я говорю, пес у нее здоровенный. Такой собаке Баскервиллей этот несчастный волк на один зуб!

\- Ладно, убедил, - сдался Натан. – Но вы там все равно поосторожнее.

Две недели прошли спокойно, но однажды вечером Радим, стоя под тепловатым душем, вздрогнул и чертыхнулся: по запястью вдруг побежали, мешаясь с водой, темно-розовые струйки. Его ждал мир царика.

«Кстати, это ваше тридесятое королевство как-нибудь называется?»

«Тирлич-трава».

«А почему трава?»

«Потому что не гора. Не задавай дурацких вопросов, мальчик. Почему тебя Радим зовут, а не Миша, Петя или Толя?»

«Потому что мама назвала!»

«А королевство я так назвал. Оно мое: как хочу, так и называю. Понятно тебе?»

В этот раз белого волка не было. Радим сам нашел поляну и пролез сквозь упавший ствол. Молочная река с кисельными берегами встретила его приветливо, будто старого знакомого.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Проблема теоретической подкованности решилась довольно легко.

\- Помираю со скуки, - прямо заявил Радим. – Раз инета нет, хочу читать.

Натан заикнулся об английской грамматике и матанализе, Радим в ответ предъявил примерный список литературы, и у брата отвисла челюсть.

\- Ты с каких пор в отечественный фольклор ударился? – спросил он.

\- С недавних. Купишь чего-нибудь, все равно к предкам надыбался?

\- Сам ты надыбался, а я собрался, - проворчал Натан, запихивая бумажку в карман ветровки.

Конечно, он купил. Съездил в город, повидался с родителями и к позднему вечеру привез ворох ценных указаний и два кирпича по полсотни широкоформатных глянцевых страниц – двухтомное издание «Славянской мифологии» в твердых обложках.

\- Владей, - с сомнением сказал Натан. – Попробуй только не прочитать, засранец, я на них круглую сумму угрохал.

Радим, вооружившись пакетом сока и пледом, в саду глотал страницы на протяжении всего светового дня, а когда начинало темнеть, перебирался в кресло под бра. На третий день Натан серьезно заметил, что сальто (об этом позже) – штуковина вредная, мозги как-то не так переворачиваются. «Ммм? Угум-с, - буркнул Радим, осиливая огромную статью про домовых. - Ты абсолютно прав». Натан постучал пальцем над ухом и ушел смотреть новости. В течение часа после того, как была перевернута последняя страница, Радиму казалось, что он знает вообще все. Через три часа – что все прочитанное благополучно выветрилось. Через четыре осталась оптимистичная мысль а-ля «встречу - вспомню». Литературный запой благополучно кончился.

ЛОВИТВА

Алые лучи путались в плакучих ветках. Воздух холодал.

\- А ты, правда, волком оборачиваешься?

\- Правда-правда! Слушай, малявка, к тетке-то отведешь али нет?

Это уже даже не село было, а хутор какой-то: два дома плюс уйма хозяйственных строений, раскиданных на лугу, окруженном ивовой рощицей и нешироким, мало не завершенным кольцом воды. Где-то среди построек спряталась баня, а в бане, по свидетельству хозяев, «обдериха сбесилась». Хорт хотел найти кого-нибудь из взрослых: пускай бы в баню провели и рассказали поконкретнее, чего ждать, но в тот момент, когда он после долгого пути перекинулся обратно в человека, его заметила малявка. И насела почище лихорадки.

Строго говоря, она была не такая уж и малявка: лет двенадцать-тринадцать – замуж скоро, но выглядела младше. В мире Хорта такие девчонки зачастую уже вовсю красились, маникюрились, короче, познавали все прелести женской жизни.

\- А у нас зимой, как Палашку замуж отдавали, злой колдун хотел свадебный поезд в волков перекинуть, - с непонятной гордостью похвасталась девчонка. – Прям целиком.

\- Да ну? – Хорт сделал большие глаза. – И что?

\- А вежливец ямку заметил!

Повисло молчание. Девчонка дулась от гордости, Хорт же пытался связать в логическое целое свадьбу, волков, вежливца и ямку.

\- Ух ты! – наконец, сказал он. – А кто у вас вежливец?

(Если заметил, значит, почти наверняка, «кто», а не «что»…)

\- А этого говорить нельзя! – девчонка приложила не очень чистый палец к губам. – Он добрый колдун и с нами живет. Он мне потом говорил, что злой колдун на дороге длинную ямку выкопал, чтобы Серко и Мохнатко упали, а все волками побежали. А он перед выездам коням на ушко прошептал, что ямка на дороге будет, так они и стали перед нею.

\- И что, пришлось другой дорогой ехать?

\- Нет! Вежливец веток набрал и мостик сделал. Все и переехали.

\- Какой он молодец! – похвалил Хорт. – Слушай, ну где старшие, а?

\- Волчка покажи – отведу, - коварно потребовала девчонка.

Хорт огляделся, тяжело вздохнул и снова ткнул нож во влажную землю.

\- Покажу. А ты, пока я буду обратно превращаться, за теткой сбегаешь, лады?

\- Лады. А почему сам не пойдешь?

\- Потому, - отрезал Хорт. – Закрой зенки и считай до десяти.

Кто сказал, что быстро одеваться-раздеваться умеют только пожарники и солдаты?

Показываться на глаза хваленому вежливцу очень не хотелось. Вполне вероятно, что он сейчас не дома: у доброго колдуна работка неспокойная, ну а вдруг…

Девчонка взвизгнула для порядка, но потом осмелела, подступила поближе и, такое ощущение, перебрала на Хорте всю шерсть. Ага, а еще почесала уши и дернула за хвост. И в нос чмокнула. От такого внимания на волка напал громкий чох, вызвав у девчонки настоящую истерику.

\- А ты нестрашный, - сказала она, отсмеявшись. – Почти как Жучка. – и убежала за теткой.

Конечно, нестрашный. Чего бояться-то.

Хорт перекинулся обратно, лег на траву и стал смотреть на рыжее закатное небо.

Сальто он с того раза прилежно тренировал каждое утро. Прилежно, но удачно ли? Брату признаваться не хотел, но на следующий же вечер после первой (и самой болезненной) тренировки выскочил из душа в одних плавках и попался на глаза Натану. Тот, естественно, сразу поймал его за плечо, сделал большие глаза и нарочито спокойно поинтересовался, где это младшенький заработал столько синяков на спине, боках и бедрах.

Да уж, на что только тогда он не падал… Как говорится, знал бы, соломки постелил, да только где ее взять? Одеяла в доме тоже были на вес золота, просто так не утащишь на травку положить.

«Да стой ты спокойно! Это еще что? Тебя, что, били?»

«Нет, я сам.»

«Споткнулся? Десять раз подряд?»

«Да нет! Я это…кувыркаться учусь. В смысле сальто…»

«Лавры братьев-акробатьев покою не дают?»

«Я серьезно!»

«Я тоже. Свернешь шею – домой можешь не приходить.»

И все на этом. Поверил – не поверил, не ясно. Но вмешиваться, вроде, тоже не собирается. Брат, он хоть и воображает себя, видно, иногда наседкой, но на самом деле старается сильно в чужие дела не лезть. И на том спасибо.

«Кстати… То есть, некстати, но все равно. Куда ты свой мобильник дел?»

Он совсем задумался, поэтому, когда девчонка привела «тетю», было уже поздно. Кто пришел вместо тетки, стало ясно сразу. Хорт сглотнул и укоризненно пробормотал:

\- Ты ж обещала тетку привести…

\- Думаю, и я сгожусь, - без улыбки сказал седоватый – будто перец с солью – не совсем еще старый мужчина. – Иди-ка погуляй, коза, а мы пока с отроком потолкуем.

Девчонка помахала рукой и вприпрыжку исчезла в водопаде ивовых ветвей. Вежливец хмыкнул и уставился на Хорта яркими синими глазами:

\- Значит, почти как Жучка, а? На что заявился, кутенок? Скот таскать али детей?

\- Нужны мне ваш скот и ваши дети… - Хорт остался сидеть в траве, только подтянул колени к груди. – Я же ничего не делаю! Что вы ко мне пристали?

\- Да ничего, - одна рука колдуна была заведена за спину, а теперь оказалось, что в ней топор на длинной рукояти. – Просто тебя убью.

\- Аааа… Но…меня…

\- Можно, - по-своему истолковал его запинки вежливец. – Этим топором я в свое время зарубил аспида, с той поры супротив волкодлаков самое то.

Да только Хорту было все равно, кого в свое время зарубили этим топором. К сожалению, на него, опять-таки из объяснений царика, не надо было тратить ни серебряные пули, ни те самые «змеиные топоры» - сошли бы и обычные.

Надо было бежать. Этот чокнутый колдун не молод, а потом – волком – и вовсе поминай как звали. Жаль только задание провалил… Надо было бежать. Но синие глаза гипнотизировали, а еще лучше гипнотизировал красный отблеск на заточенном лезвии.

\- Ааа…

\- Дееед..!

\- Аюшки? – не оглядываясь, отозвался вежливец и опустил топор.

Из-под плакучих веток вывернулся крохотный мальчуган в длинной рубашке:

\- Деееда! Бежи сколей! Суседко плачется! Вся лодня, говолит, селыми волками побегла, один остался!

Хорт отстраненно подумал, что проблема оборотничества в этом районе стоит чрезвычайно острая. Неведомый злой колдун, видно, сложа руки не сидел.

Отослав мальчишку, вежливец в раздумье качнул топором, потом негромко помянул нечистого и коротко приказал:

\- Перекидывайся! Живо!

Хорт дернулся и нерешительно потянул прочь футболку.

Колдун распоясался и соорудил усеченное подобие поводка. Настолько усеченное, что перед глазами живо поплыли ярко-желтые круги, а язык словно сам собой вывалился набок. Сквозь круги Хорт видел, как свободной рукой вежливец собирает в спешке разбросанную по траве одежду, пихает в рюкзак, а рюкзак берет с собой. Короткий путь до двора запомнился смутно: Хорт кашлял и все норовил лечь, колдун же, ни в какую не желая ослабить импровизированный ошейник, тянул сильнее. Так, где шагом, где волоком, они миновали плетень и остановились посреди широкого двора. Вокруг ахали, где-то поблизости испуганным лаем заливались собаки. Снова ахали. Кто-то коротко взвизгнул.

«Да сколько здесь народу?» - удивился Хорт.

Через миг способность воспринимать хоть что-то его оставила.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

«Несчастье ты ходячее, братишка. Что с рукой?»

«Мм.. Укусили.»

«Кто?!»

«Ленка».

«Ого! Горячая штучка…»

«А то!»

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ. БУДУЩЕЕ

Через несколько дней Радим, пробегая мимо второго дома по Малинной по каким-то неважным делам, спросит Виктора:

\- Почему он не зарубил меня сразу? Много ли времени топором махнуть?

\- Для оборотня ты слишком обычный, - с давешней недоулыбкой ответит Виктор. – А колдуны обожают все усложнять. В его представлении тебя надо было зарубить, перерезать сухожилия на лапах, закрыть монетами глаза и рот, а потом только закопать. Сам понимаешь, на это нужно время. Он же не знал, что топора с тебя будет более чем достаточно.

Через месяц Радим познакомится с подругой Виктора. После Виктор отведет его в сторону и, ловя взгляд, предупредит:

\- Я же вижу, как ты на нее смотришь. Она моя, ясно? Я старше и сильнее, а эта женщина – красивая. Поэтому она моя. Таков закон волчьей стаи, мальчик.

Радим мысленно покрутит пальцем у виска. Закон волчьей стаи? Определенно, оборотничество бьет по мозгам. Уж и посмотреть нельзя! Сдалась ему женщина, которая его на десять лет старше. Тем более, когда есть Лелька. (Ага, Аленушка, только не та, выдуманная, а вполне себе настоящая).

\- Мне ваша женщина не нужна, - скажет Радим вполне ясным языком.

Но еще через три недели он ее убьет.

И вовсе не из ревности, не по идиотскому присловью «так не достанься ж ты никому!» – просто так получится.

ЛОВИТВА

Душно пахло утоптанной пылью. Потом сильно запершило в горле и одновременно защекотало в носу – Хорт фыркнул раз, другой, а потом так отчаянно расчихался, что аж в голове стало светлее. На улице, в противовес, уже совсем стемнело – он понял это, когда разлепил глаза. Потом вскочил. Горло отчаянно саднило, а лапы подрагивали. Лапы? Ах да… Хорт мгновенно вспомнил, кто он и что произошло. Шею все еще ощутимо сжимало, и что-то глухо, металлически звякало.

Он огляделся и понял, что сидит на цепи – как заправский дворовый пес. Только врядли вежливец оставит его двор охранять: вернется – и тогда… Хорт тихо запаниковал и заметался, бряцая цепью, перед колом, к которому был привязан.

\- Н…ну-тко не ш-шуметь! – сказал кто-то громким нетрезвым шепотом. – Л-лежать, п-падаль…

Только сейчас он заметил в темноте человека. Совсем незнакомого. От человека сильно несло перегаром, чем-то тошнотворно-кислым, наглостью и страхом. Непонятная смесь – и совершенно мерзкая. Пьяный приблизился, сжимая в руке что-то вроде кривой палки.

«Коромысло?» - сообразил Хорт.

Он принялся рассеянно прикидывать, что это, должно быть, какой-нибудь родственничек, который, будучи, как пишут в протоколах, в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, гонялся за девицами у колодца, но единственным трофеем вынес это коромысло и сейчас по вполне объяснимым причинам пребывает не в духе.

«Валил бы лучше спать» - недовольно подумал Хорт.

Тут-то на него и обрушился первый удар. Взвизгнув, Хорт присел на задние лапы и недоуменно заморгал. Его никогда не били. То есть, в смысле, он, конечно, дрался, да и папа, бывало, брался за широкий ремень…но чтобы, к примеру, валили и запинывали – такого не было. А с чем еще сравнить, когда тебя, привязанного, колотят палкой?

Это было очень странно. Хорт молча прыгал и лязгал зубами, безуспешно пытался достать обидчика и хватал клыками цепь не потому, что так хотелось, а потому, что, перечитавшись еще в детстве Джека Лондона, он хорошо представлял, как _должна_ себя вести собака, которую привязали и бьют. А самому казалось, будто это и не с ним вовсе происходит. Может, его покалечили бы, а он бы так и не понял, в чем дело, но, не успел Хорт окончательно перепугаться, как мучитель вдруг уронил коромысло в замахе, сделал несколько нетвердых шагов назад, рухнул навзничь и захрапел.

«Алкоголик хренов!» - мстительно подумал Хорт.

А потом его взгляд упал на брошенное коромысло.

«Значит, через нож, говорите, прыгать?»

«Пойми меня верно, мальчик, это самый легкий и быстрый способ. Веревку надо к чему-то привязывать, огонь – разводить. И хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты потащишь из краеведческого музея, скажем, коромысло…»

Коромысло!

Через несколько секунд Хорт, присев на корточки, расстегнул и отбросил в сторону толстый потертый ошейник. Хорошо, что пришлось перекидываться из волка в человека – шея у человека гораздо тоньше. Случись наоборот – такой фокус бы не прошел.

Ночной ветер холодил кожу. Хорт покосился на храпящего и брезгливо передернулся: его одежду он не за какие коврижки не натянул бы – лучше уж голышом бегать. Но Хорту повезло: бродя по темному двору (собаки с самого начала прочно сидели под телегой и молчали в тряпочку), он наткнулся на вывешенное на просушку белье. Там он и нашел длинную рубаху – страшненькую, зато более или менее чистую. Тут бы самое время и мотать по-тихому, но задание оставалось в силе. Колдун, если его не съели так усердно им спасаемые превращенцы, наверное, где-то там и заночевал: в давние времена люди еще не шастали без важной причины по ночам. Значит, действовать можно, по крайней мере, до рассвета.

Серебристый кусочек луны честно пытался разбавить темноту, но получалось пока не очень. Хорт призраком бродил вокруг хат, пока в очередной постройке, с которой он познакомился чуть ли не носом, не узнал баню. Даже не внешне – по запаху, видно, топили вечером. Вот ведь люди: обдериху боятся, а моются. Средневековье какое-то прям неправильное, с такими-то чистоплотными жителями…

Хорт приоткрыл дверь, глубоко вздохнул и юркнул внутрь. И тут понял, что здорово пролетел: темень стояла кромешная, а огня взять неоткуда: зажигалка осталась в рюкзаке, а рюкзак вежливец куда-то закинул. (Очередная проблема…его придется найти.)

Он вышел, присел на корточки у порога и задумался. Пути решения проблемы роем ошалевших пчел вились в голове – один другого глупее. Пойти в хлев и пнуть свинью. Свинья поднимет визг… Ага, или отгрызет ногу… Нет, пускай просто поднимет визг – тогда прибежит хозяин. Прибежит он, естественно, с лучиной или свечкой. Если он эту свечку куда-нибудь поставит, тогда тихонько подкрасться и унести ее. Постой, хозяин явно заметит, что свет куда-то удаляется! Он же может вообще ничего никуда не ставить – тогда… вырубить хозяина? Свечка упадет и потухнет, а то и вовсе пожар начнется. Вопрос второй, как сильно бить, чтобы надолго вырубить хозяина и не съест ли бездыханное тело свинья… Нет, все не то!

Хорт тяжело вздохнул и поежился: в тонкой рубашке становилось холодновато. Он злобно покосился на чернильно-черную щель приоткрытой двери. Хотя…за дверью – брезжило: слабенький-слабенький зеленоватый свет наползал сверху и, кажется, разгорался.

«Привидение не иначе», - мрачно решил Хорт.

Заглядывать ну ооочень не хотелось. Он все-таки, не поднимаясь, потянулся и чуть-чуть толкнул дверь. Под потолком, словно потусторонние солнечные зайчики, кружились маленькие огоньки – они и были причиной неожиданного «посветления». Теперь можно было рассмотреть и широкие полки, и печь с камнями, и забытую с вечера большую кружку и… черное мохнатое существо размером с мелкую кошку. У существа горели глаза, совсем как огоньки под потолком. 

\- Ты…банница? – без особой надежды на ответ спросил Хорт.

Он не был уверен, что подобные нечистики умеют разговаривать. Мохнатый попятился и забился под полок.

\- Не бойся, - Хорт осторожно поднялся и вошел в баню. – Я тебя не обижу.

И тут – одновременно с тихим хлопком закрывшейся двери - все разом исчезло: и огоньки, и существо. Со всех сторон упала кромешная темень. Хорт почувствовал себя так, будто проглотил полутораметровую сосульку, и она в нем застряла: холодом продрало от макушки до пяток. От страха ослабли ноги. Было очень темно. Хорт, пытаясь подавить панику, дышал через раз, а то и через два. Едва он сумел немного собраться, как скрипнула дверь – процесс проглатывания сосульки повторился. Но баню залило, хоть слабым, но обычным – не гнилушечным – светом, и на порог ступила Ируся.

\- Привет, - она затворила дверь, немного смущенно одернула длиннющую футболку и осторожно примостила свечку в углу. – Ты чего это ночью париться вздумал? Ты ж, вроде, вообще бани не любишь?

Да, он не любил бани. Он-то и был там несколько раз, в детстве, когда ездили в деревню и мыться было негде. Мама, кутая его, раскрасневшегося и недовольного, уговаривала, чтобы не толкался, «а то мама сейчас упадет на горячие камушки и изжарится». Воистину, все страхи из детства! Припомнилась сразу и нянечка в детском саду (нет, это к бане никакого отношения…), которая завязывала ему шарфик и, указывая на популярное тогда пластиково-пенопластовое деревце на шкафу, приговаривала: «Вот я сейчас тебя шарфиком задушу, и твоя мама на том деревце повесится…» Хорт, вспоминая это, не раз со смехом думал, что мог бы и фобию заработать – ага, на шарфики и пенопласт…

Ируся приходилась ему троюродной сестрой и хорошей подругой. Когда они были поменьше, то, случалось, мылись в одной ванне и, играя в «Титаник», не забрызгивали разве что потолок.

Такие сны, наверное, снятся иногда если не всем, то многим – когда видишь человека, и знаешь, что это не он, потому что минуту назад видел его в другом месте. Хорт не был исключением. И, хотя двойник не отращивал когти-клыки и не превращался в жуткого монстра, это всегда было ОЧЕНЬ страшно.

Что Ируси здесь не могло быть в принципе, понял бы и последний дурак. А Хорт понял, с кем имеет дело. Это была не банница (она же обдериха), а шишига – злой дух с задатками оборотня, в смысле, не волка, а того, кто умеет менять обличье, надевая личину человека, знакомого жертве.

Хорт заметил, что уже не дрожит от холода – температура в бане быстро поднималась, и когда Ируся, поболтав кружкой, плеснула на камни, те весело зашипели.

\- Ну так как? – девушка помахала березовым веником. – Помахаемся или так посидим?

\- Так посидим, - Хорт с тоской покосился на дверь: дверь затянуло паром, и когда он рассеялся, то открыл идеально ровную стену.

Температура поднималась.

Шишига принимает облик знакомой, ведет человека париться и может запарить свою жертву до смерти. То ли веником забить, то ли просто удушить жарой – какая разница…

Хорт сполз на пол – здесь было чуть-чуть прохладнее. Ируся, напротив, уселась на полок и расплылась в улыбке:

\- Жарко, братик? Просто ты непривыкший. Уверена, через пару часиков тебе понравится.

«Через пару часиков я превращусь в паровую котлетку, сестричка».

Хорт начал припоминать хоть какую-нибудь молитву. Здесь стояли странные времена, когда христианство причудливо переплетается с язычеством, и обе веры вполне себе мирно сосуществуют: ты и молитву прочитай, и святой водой брызни, но черную курицу под порог тоже зарыть не помешает. Так же и демоны: они еще не перешли в разряд тех, кто бесплотен и пакостит в душах людей – их много разных, очень даже материальных, и живут они везде.

«_Да воскреснет Бог, и расточатся…расточатся… врази Его, и да бежат от лица Его ненавидящие Его. Яко исчезает дым, да исчезнут; яко тает воск от лица пла… огня, тако да погибнут беси от лица любящих Бога и знаменующихся… крестным знамением, и в веселии…сказывающих… глаголющих: радуйся, Пречестный и Животворящий Кресте Господень, прогоняй…бесов… бесы силою на тебе пропятаго Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, во ад сшедшаго и поправшаго силу диаволю.., - _года три назад, еще в школе, на очередной классный час заявился батюшка. Классная подстраховалась: накануне заставила подопечных выучить по молитве – решила, что ли, что священник проверять их будет? Почти все позаучивали «Отче наш», а он решил выпендриться. Впрочем, батюшка ограничился лекцией о вреде плохих привычек, и молитва не пригодилась. Тогда – не пригодилась. _-… и даровавшаго нам тебе Крест Свой Честный на прогнание всякаго…всякага супостата. О, Пречестный и Животворящий Кресте Господень! – _крестика на Хорте, естественно, не было: цепочка бы лопнула при превращении. -_ Помогай ми со Святою Госпожею Девою Богородицею и со всеми святыми во веки»._

\- Аминь! – как мог громко завершил Хорт.

Сначала ему показалось, что ничего не вышло: Ируся продолжала сидеть и улыбаться. Между тем, у него застучало в ушах, а горячий пар, заволокший баню, жег глаза, нос и горло. На какой-то момент Хорт потерял сознание, а когда очнулся – девушки не было, зато появилась дверь. Кашляя, Хорт вывалился в нее и окунулся, как в прорубь, в прохладу весенней ночи. «Воспаления легких не миновать», - с досадой подумал он и, морщась от ощущения вымокшей рубашки, облепившей тело, сел в колючую траву.

Из приоткрытой двери все еще валил белесый пар. Не до конца придя в себя, Хорт пропустил тот момент, когда в пару прочертилась черная фигура, позолоченная свечным огоньком.

\- Кутенок, - констатировала фигура, и в знакомом голосе не было ни удивления, ни злости. – А я гляжу: один ошейник валяется. Сбежал, думаю, а ты, значит, попариться решил? Ты б поосторожнее, у нас там банница…

\- Н-нету…банницы, - выговорил Хорт и, пригнувшись, бросился наутек, не разбирая пути.

Он промчался по двору, чуть не врезался в забор и, перескочив калитку, юркнул под душные ивовые водопады. Ив было много, слишком много, а шаги позади не умолкали. Вот тебе и пожилой человек (да еще с топором!), вот тебе люди и не ходят по ночам… С хрипом разорвав ветку, которой, как петлей, захлестнуло шею, Хорт потерял равновесие и кубарем выкатился на полянку. И сел, обреченно зажмурившись и глотая воздух. Сзади хрустнуло несколько раз – и вдруг стихло. Хорт понятия не имел, как это, когда тебя топором по голове, но на всякий случай приготовился – и ничего не случилось, только рвалось чуть ли не над ухом надсадно сиплое дыхание. Он чуть-чуть повернул голову и дернулся: лезвие покачивалось почти около виска. Естественно, к топору прилагался и сам вежливец, но смотрел он не на смирившуюся жертву, а строго прямо. Тогда Хорт сам развернулся обратно, открыл глаза уже нормально, глянул - и остолбенел.

Это было…деморализующе. Целые облака бледных огоньков освещали группу девушек, одетых в длинные белые одежды, которые – прозрачные и мокрые – не скрывали вообще ничего. За девушками поблескивала вода: здесь кусочек рва разливался, превратившись в небольшое озерцо. По траве там-сям горели низенькие костры, и девушки, разбившись по трое-четверо, водили вокруг них хороводы.

На неожиданных гостей девушки покуда не обращали ровно никакого внимания. Хорт не знал, сколько он вот так просидел, пока из ступора не вывел злой шепот.

\- Мавки, - вежливец с усилием присел на корточки. – Нави бледные…

\- Де-евоньки! – ближайшая мавка вдруг обернулась и всплеснула тонкими, будто дымные струйки, руками. – Гляньте, кто к нам пожа-аловал!

У нее был чарующий голос – тихий, но ясный, призрачный и напевный.

\- Гости-гости-инушки!

Не успел Хорт и глазом моргнуть, как их окружили. Прозрачные и легкие они были, как утренний туман над водой, но при этом казались вполне настоящими, настолько настоящими, что, несмотря на зябкость и страх, вдруг стало очень жарко, будто снова в бане очутился. Ну или, щелкая поздно вечером по каналам, наткнулся на порнушку – так даже точнее. Неясно, чувствовал ли вежливец то же самое, но пока ничего не предпринимал, а только зло бормотал себе под нос.

\- Не откажи-ите, - протянула ближайшая. – Погра-айте с нами.

\- Да-да! – колокольчиками разнеслось по поляне. – Поиграйте с девча-атами!

Дальше был не то гипноз, не то сон. Но то был приятный сон: мягкая трава послушно не колола босые ноги, тихо плескала вода, а руки девушек оказались мягкие и прохладные. Названий этих игр Хорт не знал: в такие играли, наверное, лет за восемьдесят до его рождения – они были негромкие, долгие и очень живые: когда ты молод, беззаботен, а впереди еще целая теплая ночь… До самого рассвета.

Небо мерцало: огоньки над головами играющих водили собственные хороводы. 

Змеиный топор, забытый, дремал под запутанными стеблями, и, казалось, что так и надо, и чтобы утром над ним расцвели одуванчики.

Очнулся Хорт от того, что над макушкой сомкнулась вода.

Несколько бесконечных секунд он снизу смотрел на переливчатый серый полог, а потом чья-то рука схватила его за шиворот, натянув ворот на самые уши, и выволокла помельче.

\- Везучие мы, - хрипло сказал вежливец. – То ли время их не настало еще, то ли вода неглубокая.

Хорт позабыл дышать. Румянец на щеках вежливца быстро серел, одной рукой он все еще сжимал Хорта за ворот, а в другой у него был давешний топор.

Даже приготовиться не успел.

…и чтобы утром над ним расцвели одуванчики.

ЛОВИТВА. ГОЛОДНАЯ ПОРА

Есть хотелось – страшно. Волк, небольшой такой, подкрался к дому, чтобы учуяла собака. Он бы лучше загнал дикую козу или зайца, но то ли прыти не хватало, то ли умения… В общем, пришлось довольствоваться собакой. Да и ту еще поймать надо. Не говори гоп… Естественно, волк так не думал, но если бы умел – точно бы подумал. А пока он просто хотел чем-нибудь набить ноющее от пустоты брюхо. Волк был молод и не умел голодать, он в этом отношении недалеко ушел от выброшенного на улицу домашнего пса. Он специально подошел по ветру, чтобы тот подхватил его лесной запах и с размаху бросил в нос подзаборной псине. Чтобы та одурела от вседозволенности и выскочила на опушку. Чтобы вонзить, наконец, зубы и знать, что это – еда.

Собака сомневалась недолго. Она еще оглядывалась на дом, но рядом не было хозяина, который отозвал бы дуру обратно. Собака вскочила на свою будку, оттуда через забор перепрыгнула на соседский сарайчик и пулей вылетела на широкую улицу. И уж тогда, взбивая едва послушными от охотничьего азарта лапами мелкую серую пыль, она кинулась к деревьям. Но зверя там уже не было, остался один лишь запах. След собака потеряла почти сразу же: она, как и волк, была молода и неопытна. И не поняла, как же ей на этот раз повезло.

Волк, пригнувшись, махал туда, где всходило солнце. Ему хотелось вернуться и съесть собаку, но его _звали._ Там он был нужен. 

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Виктор запрокинул голову: небо начало сереть, и луна тускнела. Потом он перевел взгляд на неподвижное тело, облепленное одной лишь промокшей насквозь рубашкой. Виктор протянул руку и потряс тело за локоть:

\- Подъем, мальчик. А то застудишь что-нибудь нужное.

Радим просыпался долго: казалось, лег каких-нибудь часа полтора назад. Весной-летом так получалось иногда: часов в восемь вечера он отрубался за чтением или уроками, просыпался в два и всю ночь сидел за компьютером. В кровать падал, когда небо становилось бледно-голубым, в недалекой роще щебетали утренние пташки, а окна дома напротив начинали отражать восходящее солнце. Уткнувшись щекой в подушку и поглядывая одним глазом, Радим сонно, промахиваясь мимо нужных кнопок, ставил будильник – спать, бывало, оставалось час-полтора, не больше. Он просто натягивал на голову одеяло, чтобы свет не мешал, и медленно засыпал. Самое интересное, вполне высыпался, хотя, по верному замечанию Натана, здоров был подрыхнуть.

Холодно и…мокро? Радим хотел укрыться, но теплого одеяла не нашарил. Его вообще никакого не было, одеяла в смысле.

\- Земля холодная, - пугал Виктор. – Подхватишь воспаление легких и загнешься. Глупо получится.

Вот тут-то он и проснулся. Поляна, трухлявый ствол, почти темно, но луна еще светит. Царик, в давешнем истертом пиджаке, смотрит насмешливо.

\- Он…меня убил?

\- Наверное, - Виктор пожал плечами и участливо поинтересовался: - С кем-то не поладил?

\- Ага… - Радим непонимающе нахмурился. – Вы же сказали, что там умирают. Соврали?

\- Утаил часть правды. Есть так называемый первый блин: один раз можно умереть там, но не здесь.

\- А почему мне не сказали?

\- Чтобы не расслаблялся. Будешь думать, что могут убить, больше будешь по сторонам смотреть. Теперь, впрочем, уже все равно: свой первый блин ты уже благополучно про…ээ…пустил комом.

\- Мои вещи!

\- Их тоже, - Виктор подпустил к уголкам губ улыбку. – Хотя, если с ними ничего не случилось, можешь просто забрать в следующий раз.

Радим подумал и решил, что, зарубив оборотня, колдун едва ли оставит его пожитки. Небось, сжег уже.

\- Там было что-то ценное?

\- Да нет. Рюкзак только ж-жалко и од-дежду…

Он, наконец, начал дрожать: то ли от предутренней зябкости, то ли от страха, а скорее – от всего разом. 

\- Мм? – Виктор стянул с барского…тьфу… цариковского плеча пиджак.

\- Спасибо, не надо, - Радим скривился. – Я не девушка на первом свидании.

\- Не паникуй, - царик очаровательно улыбнулся. – Девушкам я обычно пиджак, который лишайным котятам подстилкой служил, не предлагаю.

\- Чего??? – Радим мгновенно оказался метрах в трех дальше. – Какого хрена???

\- Никакого. Шутка, - Виктор невозмутимо натянул пиджак обратно. – Нет у меня никаких котят.

\- А почему у вас такой жуткий пиджак?

\- По-моему, для светских бесед не время, - нахмурился Виктор. – Дуй домой. У меня от твоего вида горло дерет.

Радим подчинился, тем более у самого уже в горле першило. Еще заболеть не хватало. Наступая сначала на корешки – в лесу, потом на камушки – на тропе – Радим, чертыхаясь, добрался до дома. Последние сто метров прошли на автопилоте: сонная дымка заглушила и грызущий голод, и пощипывание исцарапанных ступней, и пронзительный холод, от которого начинаешь чувствовать все поджавшееся тело, до последнего ребра. Со второй попытки Радим влез в окно, кое-как стянул мокрую ледяную рубашку и, запихав ее под матрас, укутался в одеяло и покрывало. Наконец-то стало тепло. Радим уснул даже быстрее, чем мгновенно: оказывается, умирать – это так утомительно…

Черную яму сменяли бредовые сны-не сны. Болело все, и эта боль как бы разделила его на несколько частей: голова – отдельно, ноги – отдельно, шея и спина – тоже отдельно, а желудок и вовсе кто-то осторожно вытащил и отложил в сторонку. Там он и болел тихонько –тоже сам по себе. Хотя, какой желудок у робота? Да, у робота, ведь человек не разбирается на запчасти! Все надо будет починить: вызвать кого-то с гаечным ключом и промасленной тряпкой…

Радим прорывался к реальности с боем: чтобы осознать, что никакие ты не части механизма, а один живой человек, нужно было время. Но очень скоро он снова ощутил себя единым целым. Только вот болеть от этого ничего не перестало. Вытянувшись под одеялом, Радим лениво соображал: ноги сбил, по шее и спине в Тирличе сильно досталось коромыслом, желудок элементарно требует наполнения, а голова..? Не иначе как снова какое-нибудь «внушение». Тут Радим с усилием послал свою мнительность подальше и решил, что по голове тоже перепало коромыслом. Ну или вежливец отрубил.

Солнечный луч бросился в закрытый левый глаз, пуская по внутренней стороне века красноватые пятнышки. Радим совсем проснулся. За окном надрывались птицы, и пахло – гречневой кашей. Желудок отчаянно взвыл. Радим осторожно сел на постели – и все равно болезненно скривился: ныли даже те мышцы, что не указаны в учебниках анатомии, а в затылок кто-то неспешно и изощренно вкручивал толстый тупой штопор. Хотя, в общем и целом, терпимо. Зато – ни следа простуды.

Радим натянул штаны и, ковыляя, будто столетний дед, вышел на кухню-веранду. Посмотрел в окошко: брат возился в саду около фруктовых деревьев. Сполоснув руки, Радим накинулся на гречку с творогом. Примерно на половине порции в голову пришла неприятная догадка: Радим подхватил тарелку и вернулся в комнату. Так и есть, простыней будто вытирался, не помывшись. Собственно, так оно и было: следы от валяния на припорошенной влажным песком травке и блуждания босиком по лесу явственно отпечатались на постельном белье. Не иначе как предстояла большая стирка. Еще и рубашку куда-то девать надо… А про рюкзак соврать придется: мол, зацепился в лесу, сильно разодрал да там и оставил.

Почти до самого вечера было туманно, зато часам к пяти тучи разошлись и весело засияло солнце. Понтон, обычно обретавшийся метрах в трех от берега и служивший в равной степени для рыбалки и прыжков в воду, вытащили на берег, полностью прикрыв миниатюрный пляжик. От теплых, местами продавленных досок поднимался пар. Радим залез на понтон и лег позагорать, не раздеваясь: пресловутое коромысло, к сожалению, оставило не только боль в мышцах. По синему небу бежали рваные облака, глухо плескала вода, и, если не смотреть на дальний берег, можно было представить, что ты плывешь. Разве, против течения. На берегу местные рыбаки оставили удочки, и вокруг поплавков плескали мальки, общипывая наживку. В общем, хорошо было, спокойно…

\- Кстати, ты верхом ездить умеешь?

Радим сам не знал, что можно подпрыгнуть, лежа на спине. Но именно это и сделал. Глухо отозвались доски под затылком и лопатками.

\- Чччччтоб вас…

\- Куда?

\- Никуда, - Радим хмуро посмотрел на царика, который стоял на склоне. – Зачем верхом ездить?

\- В следующем задании придется прокатиться с тамошними пацанами в ночное, - мирно пояснил Виктор. – Вот, решил поинтересоваться на всякий случай.

\- Не умею, - буркнул Радим.

\- Жаль. Хотя это поправимо…

\- Предлагаете совершить набег на деревню и увести табун? Нет, спасибо, - Радим опустил ноющий затылок на руки и снова посмотрел в небо, но оно уже не радовало.

\- Не нужно так утруждаться, - ухмыльнулся царик. – На ближнем краю деревни есть дом такой…с резными воротами. Там живет Мишутка. Поставишь ему бутылку, и он с радостью одолжит лошадь на покататься. Тебе же не на большие скачки, только чтобы в седле держаться.

\- Мммм… - мучительно протянул Радим. – А когда моя следующая великая миссия?

\- Ну…дней через шесть-семь. За это время можно, кстати, и к большим скачкам подготовиться.

Радим так не считал. Но когда выразил свое мнение вслух, оно ушло пустому берегу.

Тем не менее, назавтра он, с заходом в гастроном, покорно поплелся разыскивать Мишутку. Искать, собственно, не пришлось. Домишко действительно стоял на краю Бирюков и красивым резным воротам явно не соответствовал. На лугу, который начинался сразу около дома, отгораживая его от леса, паслась небольшая симпатичная лошадка в яблоках. Хорт громко постучался, и из ворот сразу выкатился Мишутка: был он на голову Радима ниже и раза в четыре старше. Едва взглянув на бутылку, старичок без единого слова скрылся за углом, потом снова появился – с седлом и уздой. Умело «одел» лошадку, выхватил из рук недоумевающего Радима бутылку и все так же молча исчез в доме.

\- Ээ… - сказал Радим.

Лошадка посмотрела на него и согласно фыркнула. Радим подошел, осторожно протянул руку и погладил животное по длинной морде:

\- Хорошая девочка. Знать бы еще, как тебя зовут.

Лошадь шумно вздохнула и, не обращая внимания на узду, продолжила завтрак. Радим беспомощно смотрел на нее, соображая, как бы это вскарабкаться. На лошади он никогда не сидел, даже в детстве по парку не катался. В фильмах же ковбои и мушкетеры так ловко вспрыгивали на коней, что было ясно: в седле они и родились, а поэтому ездить не учились. Фильмов же про полных в этом отношении дилетантов почему-то не показывали.

\- Что мнешься, как жених в первую брачную ночь? – подбодрили сзади. – Рожай уже.

\- Вы бы определились, жених или рожать, - тихо и злобно проговорил Радим, удивляясь, что все еще способен на нейтральное «вы». – Что вы за мной таскаетесь, как хвост?

\- Проконтролировать решил, - Виктор огляделся и, поджав ноги, приземлился на траву. – Дело-то опасное. Шею еще свернешь. Так серьезно, лошадь перед тобой – почему не садишься?

\- Не умею, не видно, что ли? – грубо ответил Радим.

\- Видно, что кое-кто не в духе, - не обиделся царик. - Что случилось, мальчик? Яичница подгорела?

\- Так и будете сидеть и смотреть?

\- А что? Спину тебе подставить? Так я вроде не верный вассал. Левую ногу в стремя, - скомандовал Виктор. – Правой рукой держись за седло, а левой за холку. Подтягивайся и перекидывай правую ногу.

С третьего раза получилось. Радим взгромоздился в скользкое седло, выпрямился и с неприятным удивлением заметил, что лошадка, оказывается, не такая уж маленькая.

\- Ноги глубоко в стремена не засовывай и разверни кисти, ты поводья не так держишь. Пятки вниз. Вниз, я сказал!

Через несколько минут удалось добиться, чтобы руки, ноги и спина приняли правильное положение. Виктор немного откинулся назад и наигранно прищурил глаз:

\- Красавец! Петр Первый отдыхает. Дело за малым: научиться ездить.

\- А как ей управлять?

\- Снять с ручника, выжать сцепление и поддать газку.

Ехидство сегодня из царика прямо-таки лилось. День, что ли, несчастливый? Радим не любил таких людей: он не умел с ними общаться, потому что ответные колкости, пусть и довольно остроумные, приходили на ум минут через пятнадцать, когда собеседник успевал сто раз забыть, о чем говорил. В разговорах с приятелями в подобных случаях выручал подзатыльник, но бить Виктора казалось со всех сторон плохой затеей. Тем более, с лошади – ну никак не дотянуться.

\- Хлопни ее поводьями и ударь пятками. Сильнее бей! Под тобой лошадь, а не мамин сервиз!

Лошадка повела боками и пошла. Движение не было резким, но Радим все равно пошатнулся и крепче сжал колени.

\- Эй, куда она меня везет?!

\- Тяни правый повод!

Лошадь, которая, видимо, решила было покатать всадника по лесу, послушно развернулась, но зачем-то отвела голову чуть ли не к ноге Радима и принялась крутиться на месте.

\- Э..эй!

\- Не тяни так сильно, дуралей! Ослабь!

Радим в панике опустил поводья. Лошадь тут же остановилась и снова фыркнула. Как показалось Радиму – укоризненно.

\- Ну прости, маленькая…

Минут через двадцать Радим усвоил-таки основные правила управления и теперь довольно уверенно наворачивал неширокие круги по лугу. Виктор сидел в траве, изображая центр воображаемого манежа.

\- Теперь пусти ее рысью.

В детстве они играли в лошадок – с той же Ируськой, к примеру. Но там никакой уздечки, естественно, не было, поэтому все команды отдавались голосом: «шагом!», «рысью!», «галопом!», «на дыбы!». Да… Определенно, играть было проще.

\- Рысью, - послушно сказал Радим.

Лошадка хоть бы ухом повела. Зато не преминул среагировать Виктор:

\- Она лошадь, а не собака! Ей твои команды, как тебе «Слава, идем кушать».

\- Я не Слава.

\- Вот и я об этом. Пришпорь ее.

Радим ударил пятками. Лошадка подтянулась и пустилась крупной рысцой. Радим начал подлетать в седле, и приземление каждый раз оказывалось не из приятных.

«Б-блин, да я нед-делю б-буду как б-бульд-дожка после б-бомб-бежки ходить!», с ужасом подумал он. Мысли выходили такие же тряские, как и рысь.

\- Здесь главное – войти в ритм, - сочувственно посоветовал царик. – А не то долго будут болеть разные интересные места.

Легко сказать «войти в ритм»! Особым тугоушием Радим не страдал (даже гитару иногда удавалось настроить), но никакого ритма покуда не угадывал. Лошадка добросовестно рысила по кругу. Радим добросовестно подскакивал в седле. Несколько бесконечных минут Виктор наблюдал за его потугами, а потом небрежно заметил, будто продолжая незаконченный разговор:

\- Вот поэтому настоящие мужчины всегда ездят галопом. – И, поднявшись, отломил длинную хворостинку. – Сейчас я ее подгоню.

\- Ага… Э-эй! Вы кого подгонять собрались?!

\- Ну прости, немножко промахнулся…

Спустя два часа Радим мог похвастаться успешно пройденным курсом начинающего кавалериста, тремя, по счастью удачными, падениями в траву и той самой бульдожьей походкой в перспективе.

\- Фффух… - он, цепляясь за гриву, по шее лошади кулем сполз на землю и уселся в порядком вытоптанную траву.

Виктор подошел к переводящей дыхание лошадке и, достав из кармана пиджака что-то съедобное, принялся ее потчевать. Та громко хрупала и роняла крошки прямо на голову Радима, сидящего чуть ли не под копытами.

\- Сахарок. Хочешь?

\- Нет, спасибо. А почему вас лошадь не боится?

\- Ну, - царик закинул в рот кубик рафинада и захрупал не хуже лошади. – Я могу делать так, чтобы животные меня не боялись. Хотя обычно боятся.

\- А меня?

\- А ты лицом не вышел. Тебя только собаки боятся, да и то больше в Тирличе, не здесь.

\- Вот оно как, - Радим взъерошил волосы, вытряхивая крупинки сахара, и с трудом встал на ноги.

\- Послушай умного совета. Прими горячий душ, а то к вечеру не поднимешься, а завтра утром и подавно. Лучше бы, конечно, ванну, но условия здесь не те.

\- Всенепременно, - искренне пообещал Радим.

А сам подумал, что для горячего душа, как это ни печально, тоже условия не те. Придется, видно, завтра не подниматься… Виктор, попрощавшись, зашагал к дачам. Радим долго пытался докричаться до Мишутки, но тот, верно, уже успел потребить плату за катание по назначению и упорно не отзывался. Оставить животное так было жалко, и Радим умудрился стянуть с лошади и седло, и узду. Все это он аккуратно сгрузил на крыльцо, прикрыл ворота и, похлопав лошадку по боку, захромал по той же дорожке. 

ЛОВИТВА

Они смотрели настороженно, оценивающе, и Хорт поежился. Надо было чего-то сказать, и он ляпнул:

\- А чего их сторожить? Сами, что ли, попастись не могут?

\- Не могут, - глухо отозвался старший мальчуган. – Там дрекавак.

Хорт захлопал глазами. Наверное, физиономия у него сделалась глупая на редкость, потому что другой парень смягчился и объяснил:

\- Он орет жутко. И скотину жрет.

\- Может, волки? – демократично предположил Хорт.

\- Не. Те не так.

Хорт чувствовал себя так, будто попал в повесть «Бежин луг». Лошади есть, деревенские мальчишки есть, нечисть тоже где-то там имеется, и луг скоро будет. И дай бог, чтобы дело ограничилось страшилками у костра. Неведомый дрекавак даже с первого знакомства казался уж очень хищным. А если он «скотину жрет», кто ему помешает заодно полакомиться и тремя пастушками?

Хорт был за третьего, старшими (по умению, не по возрасту) ему приходились Азарка и Нафаня, похожие, будто родные братья. Крепкие крупные парни: один лет пятнадцати, другой годом-двумя старше, с выгоревшими лохмами и туповатыми лицами беспризорников годов этак тридцатых. Хорт видел как-то старые фотографии – даже не беспризорников, а обычных школьников – и смотрелись они почти все, как бы это повежливей, умственно отсталыми. Определенно, род человеческий хорошеет со временем… За четвертого с ними было увязался мелкий куцый песик, но, разнюхав Хорта, без раздумий нырнул под ближайший забор, уже оттуда брехал до визга.

\- Садися. Как тебя..?

\- Мм… Хорт.

\- Значицца, зверев брат?

\- Ну.

Хорт стоял перед низкорослой кобылкой и скрипел зубами. Ну царик, мог бы и предупредить… Урок пошел прахом с самого начала: хороший зачин – половина дела, так говорят? Парни даже и не думали _седлать_ лошадей – вот тебе и начало. Как вскарабкаться по этому атласно-черному боку, когда и со стременем выходит еле-еле?

\- Ты чево?

\- Тово, - беспомощно передразнил Хорт. – Вы без седел ездите?

\- А чево их в ночное седлать-то?

\- Я не залезу, - честно признался Хорт.

Азарка и Нафаня переглянулись с явным подтекстом «откуда такой свалился на наши головы?», а потом старший растянул потресканные губы в некрасивой улыбке:

\- Свезло те, у нас Лебеда – ученая.

Босой ногой он пиханул кобылу под коленки. Та недовольно взвизгнула, но послушно поджала передние ноги.

\- Лезай, покудова не передумала.

Хорт залез. Но не успела лошадь полностью выпрямить ноги, как Хорт поехал. Он судорожно свел колени и вцепился в поводья и гриву, только тем и удержался. Да и то ненадолго. Азарка оглушительно гикнул и пришпорил свою клячонку пятками. Небольшой табун сорвался с места вслед за ним. Мимо Хорта промелькнули лошажьи спины – рыжие, гнедые, черные, пестрые, а потом Лебеда по зрелому размышлению припустила вслед за товарками, и Хорт буквально слетел с нее. Почти как в комиксах про ковбоев, когда всадник еще сидит, а лошади под ним уже нету. Скользкая конская шкура сыграла с неопытным всадником злую шутку – Хорт мгновенно оказался на траве с больно ушибленным коленом.

\- Уууй, твоюююю бабушку..!

Топот быстро удалялся, но очень скоро по дороге застучали копыта – одна лошадь.

\- Ногу зашиб? – сочувственно спросил Нафаня. – Ты подорожник послюни и приклей, живо пройдет.

\- Уже бегу.

Конечно, никуда Хорт не побежал. Он просто поднялся, для пробы попрыгал на ноющей ноге и недовольно покосился на черную кобылку, которая, оказывается, не ускакала со всеми, а мирно стояла метрах в десяти.

\- Странный ты, - выдал Нафаня. – Небось, серые только на своих бегают, а верхами не ездють?

\- Угу…

\- За мной садися, только не щекотись.

С превеликим трудом Хорт, цепляясь за руку мальчишки, влез на лошадь. Та спокойно, ясное дело, не стояла, что неудивительно: лошадь, небось, не забор, ей не по нраву, когда на нее карабкаются, упираясь ступнями в заднюю ногу. Нафаня только и успевал покрикивать «Не балуууй!» и «Стой смирно, волчье мясо!» И потом несмотря на приказ «не щекотиться» Хорт вцепился во впередисидящего, как клещ: он и с седла-то со стременами съезжать умудрялся, а когда под тобой гладкая спина и литые до скользкости бока…тут сам бог велел сверзиться.

Странное дело, но они не сверзились. Наверное, просто до поля с речушкой рукой подать было. Или это от галопа показалось? Над травой клочьями висел вечерний молочно-белый туман. По правую руку поплескивала невидимая из-за тумана и кустов вода. Лошади вовсю жевали траву, и Азарка уже успел развести костерок.

\- Ну вы и тянулись, - укорил он.

\- Это все зверев брат, - пожаловался Нафаня. – Ездить верхами не умеет. И щекотится.

\- Хорошо, что только щекотится, - пошутил старший. – Мог бы и сожрать.

Хорт натянуто улыбнулся и вспомнил вежливца. Интересно, здесь как-нибудь население делится по отношению к оборотням? Может, территориально или еще как?

Они расселись вокруг костра на кусках грубой ткани. Как это называется, рогожа? Нафаня достал из мешочка грязно-белый тряпичный сверток и развернул его, показав три картофелины:

\- Картошки. Будешь?

Хорт отказался. И с легким сердцем пояснил себе, что отказывается исключительно потому, что здесь есть нельзя, а не из-за весьма сомнительной чистоты тряпицы и рук угощающего.

\- Мне давай, - Азарка, потянувшись через Хорта, сграбастал самую большую картофелину и подмигнул. – Не дури, друже. Серых мясом кормят.

Хорт в очередной раз улыбнулся и с тоской подумал, когда же им надоест шутить на эту явно скользкую тему.

\- Рашкажи што-нибуть, - с набитым ртом приказал Азарка и, сглотнув, пояснил: - А то позасыпаем все к лешему.

\- Ну-тко, остерегись, - шепотом одернул младший.

\- Ну тебя. Небось не в лесу сидим.

\- А то он не услышит. Запомнит ведь.

Опасаясь назревавшей перебранки, Хорт начал поспешно рассказывать. Для начала он кратко прошелся по известным сказкам. Парни восхищенно слушали. На моменте, где Красная Шапочка встретила серого волка, старший важно заметил:

\- Сразу видно – девчонка. Кукиш бы показала – он бы и утек.

\- А что, помогает? - заинтересовался Хорт.

\- Первое дело!

\- Так то против простого серого, - возразил Нафаня. – Он же заговорил с ей, значицца, волколак. Ему кукиш покажи, так он те потом покажет небо с маковку…

Хорт кашлянул и завел рассказ про Золушку, про себя чертыхаясь, что любая тема сегодня съезжает на оборотней. Очень скоро сказки кончились (Хорт читал их исключительно в детстве: во взрослом возрасте все сказочные изуверства воспринимались уж слишком буквально). Тогда перешли на фильмы. По здравому размышлению, Хорт не стал трогать «Волкодава» и «Восстание ликанов», зато от вольного пересказа «Трансформеров» мальчишки мало что не визжали. Трансформеры для адаптации ко времени превратились в волотов, а повествование пестрело множественными «И тут он ему кээээк…», «Тот локтей на пятьдесят отлетел…», «А потом – бац!...».

Лошади прилежно хрустели травой. Ночь медленно катилась к рассвету. Нафаня сонно ворошил костерок веточкой, да и Азарка уже не так живо вслушивался в эмоциональное и исключительно подробное описание Франкенштейна.

И тут в кустах дико заревело.

Хорт подскочил. «Дрекавак?!»

\- Корова? – словно сам себе не веря проговорил Азарка. – Нафань, а помнишь, у Изотихи намедни телка рябая пропала? Можа, она это? В ветках заплуталась… Глянуть бы, а то ведь утонет, коровка-то хороша была.

\- Сидите вы, я сбегаю, - Нафаня проворно вскочил.

\- Сам сиди, - осадил его Азарка. – Я тут старшой, мне и идти.

Про Хорта они и словом не обминулись. А тот изо всех сил таращился в темные кусты и силился угадать, правда ли это корова или что похуже. Впрочем, куда ему в разгадке голосов с мальчишками соревноваться. Тем временем, старший взял моток веревки и побрел к кустам, растворился в тумане. Над полем (туман усиливал и подкидывал глухое эхо) разнеслось довольно явственное коровье мычание.

\- Чисто корова, - удивился Нафаня. – Как бы Азарка не утопился, за ей гонявшись.

В этот самый момент громко плюхнуло. Пастушки насторожились. Хорт понял, что стало куда тише: это умолк вкусный хруст – лошади, те, которых было видно, тоже насторожились и подняли от травы длинные горбатые морды, измазанные в зеленом соке. Кусты живо зашуршали, будто пропуская кого-то большого. Мальчуган – то ли от неожиданности, то ли от страха – громко икнул и машинально пробормотал:

\- Уйди, икота, в леса да в болота… - и сразу же, без перехода, - Аза..?

Лошади почти одновременно всхрапнули и, кинув копытами комки травы и земли, туманными тенями пронеслись мимо: от поднятого ими ветра аж заметался огонь. Потому что на поле вышел…нет, не мальчишка с коровой. Этот, хоть и стоял вдалеке, будто светился изнутри, мутно, но ясно. Лучше бы он прятался в темноте: пузатый, противный, белая слизь на оплывшем лице-маске. Хорт готов был поклясться, что видит крупную и темную, словно родинка-мушка, улитку на щеке пришедшего, но дальше разглядывать не решился: побоялся расстаться с сегодняшним ужином. А может статься, что и с завтраком, уж очень мерзко выглядел…

«Водяник, кому еще», - гадливо подумал он.

И от отвращения заорал во все горло, как в кошмарах. Иногда, как известно, громкий крик вдребезги разбивает плохой сон. Но не сегодня. Водяной подходил, опровергая все рассказы, будто он сидит себе на дне речки и даже двинуться не может. Так нет же, из реки вылез, землю-матушку топчет… «Вот же заговорил!» Хорт решил, что у него уже помутнение сознание от гадливого страха случилось. Огромный колыхающийся при каждом шаге живот, заросшие тонкой шкуркой глазницы, белая слизь…течет… Не переставая вопить, Хорт вскочил и сделал неуверенный шаг назад. Да, было стыдно, хоть, вроде, и не перед кем стыдиться. Но водяной не был просто страшным, он был – противным, а это гораздо хуже. В конце концов, в легких элементарно кончился воздух, и пришлось замолчать. За это время Нафаня умудрился вскочить на оставшуюся лошадь (та то ли плохо видела, то ли просто тормозила) и бешено заколотил ее пятками. Кадры мелькали как в замедленной съемке: лошадь, выкатив глаза, поднимается на дыбы, потом разворачивается и зачем-то несется прямо на белую образину. Снова встает на дыбы, едва не задевая водяного копытами, а потом бросается в сторону и вперед – и исчезает из виду. Мальчик – чудом – все еще остается на ее спине. За треском кустов слышен оглушительный плеск, будто снаряд в воду вошел. Бульканье пузырей. Тишина.

Хорт, едва глотнув воздуха, снова затаил дыхание. Лошади, как и большинство животных, умеют плавать инстинктивно. Переплыть неширокую речушку она должна была. Но слышно же, не переплыла: врезалась в черную воду и камнем ушла на дно. Вместе со всадником.

Водяной, бултыхая животом, медленно шагал прямо на Хорта. Тот попятился, споткнулся и упал рядом с догорающим костром, едва не угодив рукой в раскаленные угли. И от шока перемахнул через низкое пламя кувырком назад, так резко забросив ноги, что резануло в животе и хрустнул позвоночник. Короткое удушье – но ткань подалась и разошлась, и волк, стряхнув с задних ног мешающее (а на плечах так и болталась разорванная майка), бросился на водяного. В голове мешалась глупая мысль: вот, опять, считай, без одежды остался.

Что-то слизкое и податливое рвали челюсти, во что-то упирались лапы. Что-то заливало нос и глаза. В горле клокотало придушенное рычание. Хорт, отстранившись от всего этого, печально размышлял, что отныне рыбу из рациона придется исключить. И что рыбаков придется обходить стороной. И в магазине в соответствующий отдел путь заказан. И что при виде суши-бара его станет выворачивать наизнанку.

Собственно, от воплощения последней перспективы здесь и сейчас его спасало только то, что волков, видимо, от отвращения не тошнит. И то приятно.

На то, что осталось от водяного, он оглядываться не стал. Осталось, к сожалению, много. Вместо этого Хорт, в скорости почти не уступая несчастной лошади, через кусты ломанулся к реке и, помедлив, сунулся в воду. Отмыться бы только, а ради этого и утонуть нестрашно! Впрочем, поплескавшись, Хорт передумал и поспешно выбрался на пологий берег. Мысль о том, что у водяного могут обнаружиться родственники, и вовсе вынесла его обратно на поле. По большой дуге обойдя белую, остро воняющую рыбой груду, Хорт перепрыгнул через костер. Да это уже и не костер был, а так, тлеющие угольки. Сорвав остатки майки и натянув почти не пострадавшие штаны, Хорт бегом припустил по широкой тропе. Подальше отсюда.

Почти совсем рассвело. До полянки, где Хорт оставил нож, осталось минут пятнадцать ходу. Он давно уже выдохся и теперь шел медленно и то и дело отплевывался, пытаясь вместе с загустевшей от бега слюной выгнать изо рта привкус сырой рыбы. О Азарке и Нафане старался не вспоминать. Все. Будто их и не было.

Захудалую деревеньку он обогнул полем. Честно говоря, деревенька та была захудалая даже для дремучего средневековья – будто чума прошла и еще лет десять пустая простояла. Хотя люди там жили: даже отсюда видно – прошмыгнула бабенка из хаты в хлев. Хорт деревни не уважал, считал себя человеком урбанизированным до мозга костей. А уж такие деревни нужно вообще отменить как класс, потому как даже поднимать уже нечего. Да и время явно не то.

\- Стой, избавитель!

Хорт, мыслями погрузившийся было в дебри новейшей истории, судорожно вздрогнул.

(- О Боже..! – Можно просто Саша…)

Он обернулся посмотреть, кто и с какой стати называет его избавителем. Это была женщина. И выглядела она точь-в-точь под стать окружающему пейзажу – такая же страшненькая. Хорт впервые вспомнил добрым словом достижения современной косметологии, которые вообще-то его, как, наверное, любого мужчину не раз вводили в заблуждение. Вспомнить хотя бы Олечку… Нет, она была вполне себе симпатичная, но не более того. И как-то раз показала ему одну свою фотографию… Хорт потерял челюсть и долго не мог нашарить ее где-то на уровне коленок. Олечка была просто хорошенькой, а фотография просилась на обложку какого-нибудь глянцевого издания. И даже никакого фотошопа. Короткая юбка, умудренно сказала Олечка, запомни, парень, короткая юбка, глубокое декольте и два-три килограмма штукатурки делают из серой мышки яркую конфетку, а если еще и в редакторе подкрасить… После этого Хорт бросил идею знакомиться в интернете.

Этой женщине едва ли помогла бы «штукатурка». Ей и фотошоп помог бы вряд ли: разве, если нарисовать заново…

\- Избавитель! – сквозь прорехи в темной хламиде просвечивало тело в каких-то язвах, и Хорт, деликатно отведя глаза, быстро шагнул в сторонку. – Спаси нас..!

В голову лезло постороннее. Например, поинтересоваться у царика, реально ли в его расчудесном царстве подхватить какую-нибудь реликтовую заразу.

\- Почему ты решила, что я могу кого-то спасти?

\- Слухами земля полнится, молва о тебе идет, - женщина решительно бухнулась Хорту в ноги, и поднимать он не стал: не хотелось дотрагиваться. – Глянь, как обеднело село! А всего два года назад богатые все были, с молочком, с хлебушком, со скотинушкой...!

Хорт смотрел на нее сверху вниз: в обвисшем вырезе болтались длинные сухие груди. Совсем противно стало.

\- Встань, - он поморщился. – А что же случилось?

\- Того никто не ведает! – женщина довольно шустро вскочила. – Не иначе, как черти подшутили. Загляни, не побрезгуй!

Хорт и заглянул. Они шли по узкой избитой улочке: в дождливую погоду здесь, наверное, в грязи утопиться можно. Кое-где были собаки, но они даже не лаяли, а как-то натужно хрипели и тускло сверкали голодными глазами. Хорт ежился: такие и волка не побоятся, а наоборот, только закуске порадуются. В общем, совсем это выглядело печально: отпечаток застарелой нищеты лежал на всем.

Говоришь, два года назад богатые были, хм?

Женщина суетилась, что-то быстро рассказывала. Хорт особо не вслушивался, ясно было: про то, как все было хорошо тогда, и как плохо стало сейчас. Когда вышли за деревню, Хорт решил, что ведут его обратно к реке, но они свернули в другую сторону и очутились около всамделишней водяной мельницы. Хорт, едва ли видевший ее даже на картинках, с любопытством мазнул взглядом по большому мельничному колесу, которое со смачным «чап-чап» шлепало по воде. После деревни мельница, не новая, но справная, произвела очень даже приятное впечатление. Тем более, что неподалеку паслось пяток овечек, а чуть поодаль полоскали белье две пресимпатичные девушки. Навстречу вышел мельник – довольно молодой человек, бледный, длинноволосый и мокрый с ног до головы, будто только что искупался в одежде.

\- Наконец-то! – мужчина подскочил к Хорту и умоляющим жестом схватил его за руку. – Пришел!

\- Ну, я не обещаю… - смутился Хорт.

\- Да хоть попробуй! – взмолился мельник и, не выпуская Хорта, повернулся к бросившим стирку хихикающим девицам. - Свитежанушка! Гоплянушка! Пожарьте гуся дорогому гостю!

\- Я…

\- Не откажи! – хором возопили мельник и женщина.

Хорт подавился и замолк.

Наверху оказалась чистая светлица. Они сели за стол вместе: Хорт, мельник (спохватившись, представился Езернимом), женщина и Свитежанушка с Гоплянушкой. Странно все это было. Буквально в двух шагах от жутко обнищавшей деревни – весьма процветающий человек. Хорт без колебаний поставил мельника первым подозреваемым: не зря же людей его профессии по жизни колдунами считали – то ли с чертями знаются, то ли с водяным… При мысли о водяном Хорт нервно сглотнул и покосился на аппетитного гуся, начиненного гречневой кашей. Сразу почему-то вспомнился Новый год. Женщина жадно набросилась на мясо, остальные не отставали, а вот Хорт испытал вполне понятные затруднения. К счастью для него дверь скрипнула и в светлицу заглянула шавочка, раскормленная настолько, что, верно, последние мозги жиром заплыли. Во всяком случае, она лениво обтявкала Хорта и принялась у него же выпрашивать кусочки. Хорту только того и надо было: свою порцию он потихоньку общипывал и незаметно переправлял под стол.

В светлицу заглядывало утреннее солнце. Ели молча, и, когда на несколько секунд затихали хруст и чавканье голодных ртов, явственно слышались дробные капающие звуки.

Наконец, Езерним сгреб в кучку кости и тщательно вытер руки о штаны.

\- Вот такие дела, - чуть виновато сказал он, будто раньше о чем-то уже рассказывал. – Я еще ничего, а в деревне зело плохо. Может, от того, что живу отдельно? Да и у самого намедни овечка подохла… Не понять, порча ли, мор или еще какие бесы.

\- Плохо, плохо! Ой плохо! Зело плохо! Совсем плохо! – вдруг по-кликушески взвыла женщина.

Хорт подскочил. К ней с утешением бросились девицы, а Езерним покосился на них и подмигнул Хорту:

\- Может, ну их? У них дела свои, бабьи, а мы б на холодке побалакали, у водички?

Солнце уже ощутимо пригревало и почти высушило росу. С колеса летели сверкающие капли, а его мерное «чап-чап» успокаивало. Ревела вода.

Они опустились в высокую мягкую траву. Езерним, запрокинув голову, улыбался в бледное небо, хотя долгий рассказ его к улыбкам располагал не особо. По его буквально выходило, что процветающее некогда село обеднело чуть ли не в считанные дни. Дохла скотина, в одно лето выдались невиданная засуха и невиданный же град (которым досталось и оставшейся скотине, той, что не успела окочуриться от болезней), болели и люди, но не очень. Больше – спивались, а еще ссорились и дрались почем зря, воровали, случалось, в хмельном угаре вырезали целые хаты. А потом, как довершение, прошел Ховала и подобрал все, что еще не сломали и не пропили. Творилось черти-что: дома гнили, будто месяцы стали десятками лет, бушевали барабашки и банники, а домовые оставляли насиженные места и исчезали, и хорошо, если не оставив пригоршню тлеющих углей в соломе в качестве прощального подарка.

Апокалипсис местного масштаба.

Будто проклял кто.

А правда, что мельники с водяными и чертями знаются, некстати спросил Хорт. Правда, отозвался Езерним, с чертями не скажу, а вот с водяными, да, знаются, и не тебе, цариков сучонок, в это нос совать.

«Чап-чап» в ушах превратилось в оглушительный неясный гул. Мельник – бледный, длинноволосый и мокрый с ног до головы, будто только что искупался в одежде. За долгое время под теплым солнышком его волосы даже не начали подсыхать.

Река дрогнула и резко уехала вниз, перед глазами осталось только небо и усеянное капельками лицо мельника на его фоне.

\- Ты почто свояка моего заел? - Езерним накрепко прижал оглушенного догадкой Хорта к земле – с волос и лица, уже не таясь, бежала вода. – Что пацанов утопил? Таки им туда и дорога! Чтоб тебя вывернуло, с-сыть волчья!!

\- Пусти, - попросили за спиной мельника. – Не то отойдет парнишечко с перепугу-то.

\- То-то хорошо будет, то-то с-славно, - прошипел Езерним, но хватку немного ослабил.

Над травой показалась давешняя женщина:

\- Прости, не назвалась, - она глумливо поклонилась. – Бадзюля я.

Когда крутили за спиной запястья, да так, что хрустом хрустели локти и лопатки, Хорт почти не сопротивлялся – догадки шли одна за другой. Именно Бадзюля приносит в хозяйство жуткую разруху; правда, привязывается она обычно к одному человеку: а эта то ли очень сильная, то ли не одна такая шуровала. А Езерним не только знается с водяными, он сам – водяной, потому вода с него и течет. Овечек, вот, пару выгнал для виду, а на дне у самого, верно, стада несметные. И хоромы из ракушек. Кстати, гусь – любимая жертвенная птица… Один к одному! Ну почему умная мысля всегда приходит опосля?! Значит, это – месть? Быстро же на реке телеграф работает, или что там у них…

Вздернутый за жестоко скрученные руки, Хорт дернулся и застонал.

\- Больно? – Езерним приблизил лицо и хищно оскалился. – Тому тоже больно было. Вот тебя бы – да на кусочки! Жаль, не по-нашенски это. Ну ничего. Тонуть тоже больно – если долго.

\- К-как это – тонуть? – глупо переспросил Хорт.

\- А придумаю, - водяной потащил его к мельнице, втолкнул в незаметную дверцу.

Хорт пролетел вперед и порядочно вниз, но приземлился на мягкое. Солома? От открытой двери на полу дрожал светлый прямоугольник. Когда Хорт приподнял голову, прямоугольник перекрыли две тени. Вот тебе знакомцы, чтоб не скучал, сказал мельник. Хлопнула дверь.

Шаги, приближаясь, хлюпали. Хорт, с трудом балансируя связанными руками, сел на колени. Собравшись с духом, бросил взгляд на «знакомцев» и – остолбенел. Очень хотелось посетовать на зрение, но в подвале было довольно светло: под потолком (полом?) приютились три узких окошка.

\- А-азарка? Нафаня? – Хорт обалдело переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – В-вы разве не утонули?

Азарка странно наклонил голову – резко, ухом в плечо, и скосил один глаз (второй продолжал смотреть на Хорта):

\- Чудак, слыхал? Я чего, имя поменял?

Нафаня улыбнулся до ушей мало-мало не в буквальном смысле, из треснувшей губы ленточкой побежала кровь:

\- А чего его менять? Топельцем был, Топелец и есть. А худо было?

\- А если было?

\- А раз было – лови в рыло! – хихикнул Нафаня и развинченно выкинул кулак.

Азарка дернул головой и довольно гыкнул, ловя синим языком кровь из разбитого носа.

\- Азар… - пробормотал Хорт, чувствуя настоятельное желание завалиться в обморок да так и остаться подольше.

\- Ну глупый человек! – взорвался Азарка. – Сказано, нету тут таких! Я Топелец, он вот Чудак, коли тебе всякие зарки и фаньки нужны – ищи в другом месте!

Хорт отвернулся и больно закусил губу: терять сознание не хотелось – глядишь, очнешься без ноги-другой. И тут же, шарахнувшись, завалился на спину: прямо перед носом оказались любопытные глаза.

\- Чем займемся? – бодро спросил Азар…Топелец и сам себе ответил: - Кого-нибудь утопим.

\- Ыы! – энергично согласился Чудак. – Чур не меня!

\- И не меня! – подхватил Топелец. – Ага, остался ты, лютик!

\- П-почему лютик?

\- Потому что на лютого не тянешь – хвост короток, - не полез в карман Топелец.

\- Как мне тонуть, если здесь воды нет?

\- И правда, - нечистик сокрушенно огляделся. – Оооо! Что ж делать-то?

\- В соломе, - охотно подсказал Чудак.

\- И то правда!

Хорт хотел было сказать, что не смешно, но тут солома под ним мягко раздалась и Хорт – провалился. Сухие золотистые стебли сомкнулись над его головой. Хорт, тихонько покачиваясь, опускался в мягкую, уютно шелестящую бездну, пахнущую пылью и мышами. Ощущения и правда были, почти как по водой и – совсем как под водой - там не было воздуха. Хорт захлебнулся почти мгновенно. В ушах катались волны – не вода, шум собственной крови. А потом вдруг соломенный океан с шорохом разлетелся, и Хорт обнаружил, что лежит ничком там же, где и был.

\- Эй, лютик, ты еще жив? – озабоченно поинтересовался голос.

\- Мм…

\- Жалко, - вздохнул голос. – Эх, кабы не Езя, мы б тогда…

Меньше всего Хорту хотелось говорить, но он все-таки – пока нечистики не выдумали очередную забаву - разлепил глаза и прохрипел:

\- Так вы живыми притворялись?

\- Ни капелюшечки! – громко провозгласил Топелец. – Нам Езя, бывает, тела дарит, так мы туда…пока не надоест.

\- Пока не развалится! – подсказал Чудак и в подтверждение своих слов небрежно стащил ноготь большого пальца.

Хорт очень пожалел, что открыл глаза. Не хватало еще наблюдать саморасчлененку…

А Чудак, заметив его позеленевшее лицо, разохотился и принялся себя оглядывать, прикидывая, явно, чего бы еще оторвать. Хорт подумал, если нечистик начнет швыряться в него собственными конечностями, то он сойдет с ума. Это уж наверняка. Но тут на его счастье (хотя это еще как посмотреть) сверху снова скрипнула дверь, и голос Езернима поинтересовался:

\- Не утопили еще?

\- Не! Лютик наш цел и невредим! – отрапортовал Топелец и фамильярно понизил голос, - Но ты, Езя, только слово скажи, и мы…

\- Обождет, - оборвал водяной. – А чего «лютик» то?

Топелец, прихихикивая, с удовольствием повторил присловье про хвост; Чудак угодливо расхохотался, и мельник одобрительно хмыкнул.

\- Вытаскивайте.

Их всего двое и было, но Хорту показалось, что легких пинков, тычков и щипков ему досталось от двух десятков таких вот чудаков и топельцев, не меньше. Вытащили. Езерним был уже гораздо спокойнее. Он глянул на поеживающегося Хорта и проговорил:

\- Добро, не буду тебя топить. Хотя с псами царика у меня вечно нелады…одного пристукнешь, второго пристукнешь – нет, уж другого отправил…

У Хорта глаза на лоб полезли. И не только из-за Езернимовых откровений насчет царика и его «агентов». Ох, явно здесь что-то не так: едва ли у мельника случился приступ филантропии. Чудак и Топелец обменялись разочарованными взглядами и уставились на Езернима собачьими глазами:

\- Не будешь топи-и-ить? Нам давай, мы утопим!

\- В другой раз, - не повелся мельник. – У меня перед братцем-анчибалом должок давний, так есть случай откупиться.

Хорт все еще оглушенно сидел в траве и мутно размышлял. Анчибал – попросту говоря, болотный черт. Сидит в трясине и прохожих за ноги затаскивает. И зачем ему сдался волк-оборотень? Тем временем по знаку водяного девицы, Свитежанушка и Гоплянушка, притащили с мельницы два обрывка веревки. Один – покороче – они, путаясь и хихикая, привязали между двумя хиленькими деревцами, вслед за чем мгновенно исчезли, из другого Езерним быстро свил петлю. И кивнул на натянутую веревку:

\- Давай.

\- Что? – не понял Хорт.

\- В прыгалки играть! – взвизгнул Чудак.

Мельник шикнул на них, и нечистики, грубо хохоча и перебраниваясь, скрылись в зашуршавших прибрежных зарослях.

\- Перекидывайся, - терпеливо объяснил водяной. – Прыгай через веревку. Тебе что, твой хозяин не объяснял, как это делается?

Он не мой хозяин, хотел возразить Хорт и промолчал.

\- Отвернитесь.

\- Счас, - оскалился Езерним. – Еще закрою глаза и посчитаю до ста. Не выкобенивайся, лютик, ты сейчас не в том положении.

Неохотно плетясь на веревке позади мельника, деловито шагающего к лесу, Хорт размышлял, что мешает ему разделаться с этим водяным точно так же, как с тем, на поле. Оружия нет, каких-то особых способностей – тоже. Так почему бы не напрыгнуть, не почувствовать, как хрустнет под клыками… Хорт так остервенело замотал потяжелевшей башкой, что Езерним оглянулся:

\- Сорваться охота или блохи замучили?

Хорт снова опустил нос к пахучей траве. Просто сейчас не туманили голову страх и гадливость, Езерним не выглядел опасным и _прямой _опасности не представлял – это и мешало. А еще он, в отличие от того же «свояка», слишком походил на обычного человека. Идет такой себе, напевает что-то, мокрые следы по тропинке оставляет. Мошки бы заели, мокрого-то, но для них еще не время… И все-таки зачем болотнику – волк? И как они тут все общаются: речной водяной с мельничным, а тот и вовсе с болотным чертом. Где тут логика? Прямо-таки местная мафиозная организация… За посторонними мыслями Хорт брел-брел и чуть было не ткнулся лбом остановившемуся Езерниму под колени, но вовремя затормозил и поднял голову. Пахло водой и ржавчиной. Лес вокруг был нехороший, недобрый лес: на дворе яркое утро, а тут темно от мохнатых елок. За ветвями угадывалась пресимпатичная зеленая полянка с желтыми кувшинками и еще какими-то заманчивыми цветками. Полянка была такая идеальная, что Хорт почти не удивился, когда слой мягкой даже на вид травки подался в сторону и снизу выглянула большая темная голова с горящими глазами. Он попятился, натягивая веревку.

\- Но-но, - сказал Езерним. – Не боись раньше времени.

Отпихивая кувшинки, анчибал выбрался на твердое. Он немного походил на гориллу, если ей убавить мышц и обвесить неопрятными водорослями с макушки до пяток. Хорт заворчал и потянул назад – водяной вцепился ему в загривок и легонько пнул в бок.

\- Уууу, - прогудел черт и закивал.

\- Пойдет? – Езерним с усилием подтянул упирающегося Хорта поближе. – Теперь твой. Когда надоест, можешь утопить.

От такой перспективы Хорт рванулся, завалился на бок и зашелся в кашле.

\- Ууудерет? – недовольно сказал анчибал.

\- Не удерет, пока веревку не снимешь: зачарованная она, - объяснил водяной и …разжал пальцы.

Хорт раздумывать не стал, рванул, дороги не разбирая. «Фьють-фьють», уловило чуткое волчье ухо, «Вернись, лютик!» И чуда не случилось: едва сделав несколько прыжков, лапы сами развернулись и, против воли обладателя, принесли его обратно.

\- Лю-у-утик, - довольно сказал черт и подобрал конец веревки.

Лучи проникали даже сюда. Анчибал заволок Хорта под защиту гнилого ствола и разъяснял, что ему, собственно, надо. Говорил он плохо и тягуче, слова выдавливал в час по чайной ложке: пока объяснил, солнце мало не в зенит встало. Большие неуклюжие пальцы лежали у Хорта на затылке, почесывали за ушами. Хорт терпел, а вот волку нравилось – волк щурился от острого удовольствия и наклонял голову то в ту, то в другую сторону, смотря какое ухо чесали. Но Хорт слушал, и услышанное ему совсем не нравилось. Анчибалу было скучно: девки-ягодницы заходили редко, а если заходили, на красивую полянку, умные, не лезли. Анчибал хотел, чтобы волк отыскивал захожих и воем гнал их прямо в трясину, в лапы болотного черта.

Хорт несогласно зарычал.

\- Ууутоплю, - сказал анчибал, и его неловкие пальцы, так приятно теребившие уши, железным кольцом сомкнулись на загривке.

Хорт сменил мнение: умирать ему не хотелось, особенно не временно, как в первый раз, а навсегда.

День перевалил за вторую половину. Хорт неторопкой волчьей рысцой рыскал по окрестностям, от скуки пугал птиц и время от времени по-кошачьи валялся по земле, пытаясь лапами стянуть веревку. Но та была затянута туго, пряталась в густой шерсти и нипочем не поддавалась. Людьми и не пахло. Хорт не понимал, что делать в лесу в мае: грибов еще нет, ягод тоже, те больше в середине лета. Разве что травки собирать? Из-за вершин елок скакали солнечные лучи. Волк забрался в мох и там лег, уткнувшись мокрым носом чуть ли не в муравьиную кучу. Терпко пахло кислотой. Он не спал: здесь нельзя спать, но одновременно с деловито снующими рыжими муравьями видел себя в деревне, за кустом. Стояло прохладное раннее утро. Поодаль под присмотром маленькой сонной старушки паслись белые козы. Волку очень, до рези в животе, хотелось есть. Козий запах – теплый и светлый – тек в ноздри, и во рту стало тесно от слюны. Волк сглотнул и выметнулся из укрытия. Бабка едва успела поднять подслеповатые глаза, отойдя от дремы, а закричать и вовсе не успела: волк схватил за шею небольшую козочку и исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Товарки погибшей козы с громким меканьем носились вокруг, и напрасно старушка пыталась их успокоить. В конце концов она бросила складной стульчик и шустро поковыляла ко дворам, и козы суетливо потянулись за ней.

Волк убежал недалеко, понимал, что погони не будет. Он опустил задушенную, но все еще подрагивающую добычу на траву и жадно вцепился в теплый бок, пачкая морду по самые глаза. Красное мясо исходило парком. Голодная резь в животе неохотно затихала.

Хорт вздрогнул и бесшумно вскочил на лапы. Красное мясо под белой шерсткой исходит парком…теплый и светлый запах… Сон? Глюк? А запах и в самом деле был, только не козий, а человеческий. Хорт снова лег, осторожно выглядывая из-за муравейника. Сквозь тяжелые ветви замелькало красное и белое, и Хорт увидел двух девушек. Те и вправду собирали какие-то листочки.

«Фьють-фьють…»

Он дернулся: лапы сами переступили на месте, навострившись бежать назад. Но анчибал пока не звал обратно, и лапы успокоились. Хорт еще раз безуспешно зацепил веревку и…пополз на девушек, волоча по хвойному ковру пушистый хвост и жалобно скуля.

\- Собачка! – обрадовалась девушка в красном.

\- Дура, Манька! Это ж волк! – густо прошипела девушка в белом. – Бежим скоренько! Или нет…стой…догонит-то ведь, задерет…

Хорт подполз поближе и заскулил тоненько, еще жалобнее. «Красная» девушка уже смотрела сочувственно, а «белая» плотно зажмурилась и громко бормотала то «Господи, помилуй», то какой-то заговор, в котором отсылала зверя далеко за море да за бел горюч камень. А Хорту было и смешно, и досадно: он бы эту девицу по другому адресу послал и не посмотрел, что девушек материть невежливо. Но сказать ничего он не мог, а вместо того подполз так близко, что почти уткнулся мордой в босые ноги «красной». И подпустил в скулеж таких ноток, что аж самому себя жалко стало.

\- Полно, Любавушка, - с жалостью позвала Маня. – Смотри, ему же больно. Не будет он нас драть.

\- А чего ему больно? – ожила боязливая Любава. – Раненый?

\- Кажись, нет, - «красная» девушка осмелела и погладила Хорта по голове и шее. – Ах, смотри, веревка! Да тугая! Ему, небось, дышать нечем, вот и скулит…

В течение нескольких минут Хорт блаженствовал, пока тонкие девичьи пальчики то гладили его между глаз, то теребили мудреный узел. Узел не сдавался: в ход пошли корешки и щепочки. Самоотверженная Маня хотела даже зубами, но побоялась наглотаться шерсти. Потом она вздохнула и достала карманное зеркальце в оправе.

\- Жалко-то, Манюня, - остерегла «белая» девушка.

\- А мне волчика жалко.

«Жалко – у пчелки», подумал Хорт.

И Маня без колебаний жахнула зеркальце о ближайший ствол.

\- Счастья семь лет не видать! – приглушенно ахнула Любава, но вслед за подружкой подобрала осколок покрупнее, и они принялись пилить веревку.

«Фьють-фьють…»

Хорт вскочил, и девушки с визгом отшатнулись.

\- Ну что же ты? Мы ведь помочь хотим!

Знаю, с горечью подумал он, а кое-кто хочет видеть меня на болоте. Да и вас тоже. И если вы не поторопитесь…

Веревка мочалилась, разъезжалась под торопливыми движениями стеклышек.

«Фьють-фьють… Лю-у-утик…»

Хорт принуждал себя лежать, но лапы уже плясали.

\- Свободу чует, - пропыхтела Маня.

«Фьють…»

Вместе с судорожным движением Хорта веревка с глухим звуком лопнула. Мазнув языком по рукам ахнувших девчонок, он побежал изо всех сил. И уж точно не к болоту. Быстрее, быстрее, не разбирая дороги, а только пригибая голову, чтобы иголки не выхлестнули глаза. Чуть-чуть он пришел в себя только за злополучной деревней, которую обогнул по самому большому кругу, который мог себе позволить. Немного отдышался и побежал снова, теперь уже без остановок до самого ножа. На свое счастье Хорт, наученный горьким опытом, заранее поберегся и новый рюкзак спрятал в кустах вместе с запасными джинсами. А то с этими превращениями кстати и некстати одежды не напасешься, как припрет - хоть юбочку из травы мастери.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Злость покуда отгоняла свинцовую сонливость. Радим, стервенея, добрался до дома по Малинной, перемахнул прямо через калитку и постучался в дверь. Виктор открыл не сразу, имел сонный вид, но не очень-то удивился:

\- Мальчик, ты дома случаем не перепутал?

\- Нет, - процедил Радим. – Скотина, ты почему мне не сказал?!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, набросился на Виктора с кулаками.

И это была заведомо плохая идея.

Что-то тяжело стукнуло по щеке и виску, потом – разворот, короткое ощущение полета, и Радим основательно приложился спиной о гладкое и твердое. Над головой зазвенело, и что-то оттуда приземлилось на макушку.

«Сервант?» отстраненно прикинул Радим. «Посуда полетела?»

И отключился. Даже не потерял сознание, а мгновенно заснул.

ЛОВИТВА. ГОЛОДНАЯ ПОРА

От козы волк не оставил даже костей, съел все подчистую. Разве что рожки и копытца лежали, да и те основательно погрызенные. Голодная пора временно отступила, но – волк знал – не надолго. Впрочем, он не тревожился о будущем, а просто, насытившись, ушел.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Радим уже привык, что при пробуждении у него всегда что-то болит. И сегодня болела голова, только не затылок, а почему-то тупо и несильно ныла вся левая сторона лица. Радим потянулся до судорог в икрах, перевернулся на живот, ткнулся носом в простыню и принялся сонно вспоминать, где же его угораздило. А потом наткнулся взглядом на слабо знакомую ковровую дорожку и навспоминал такого, что хоть не просыпайся.

\- Подъем! Я вижу, что ты уже не спишь, - его неласково толкнули в бок. – Время восемь утра. Брат скоро на розыски отправится.

Упоминание Натана подействовало на Радима получше всякого будильника. Он подорвался было, но Виктор, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, легонько толкнул его обратно и подтянул поближе кресло. Радим сообразил, что разговора (на который он сам вчера так упорно нарывался) не миновать, сглотнул и вжался в спинку дивана.

\- Не спеши, - на царике была все та же футболка с INNOCENT BLOOD, и Радим, отводя глаза, уставился на вампирессу. – Насчет «скотины» и тыканья мы еще побеседуем, предположим, ты искренне извиняешься и бла-бла-бла, но что я тебе должен был сказать?

\- Про Езернима, - буркнул Радим. – Он, оказывается, вас знает. И «агентов» тоже. И кого-то из них уже убил.

\- Ах, Езерним… - задумчиво повторил Виктор. – Ты с ним познакомился?

\- Да, блин! – рявкнул Радим. – И с ним, и с его шавками, и с его братцем-анчибалом и со свояком тоже! Особенно близко со свояком – я его почти сожрал!

\- Ого. Молодец, - похвалил царик. – Одной тварью меньше. Можешь и Езернима съесть, мне не жалко.

\- Вот с-спасибо, - прошипел Радим. – А я в подвале сидел, на расчлененку любовался, потом в болоте сидел, а…а… а Азарка с Нафаней у-утонули, - он вдруг всхлипнул и испугался, что разревется.

\- А я и не обещал курорта, - не проникся Виктор. – И не вздумай поливать соплями мой диван. Туалет в саду, иди туда плакать.

Плакать Радим сразу передумал. Он шмыгнул носом и перевел взгляд с глаз вампирской красотки на клыки:

\- Я… мне иногда плохо. Голова сильно болит и мутит. Как тогда, когда мы… Это всё еще ваше «внушение» аукается?

\- А, - беззаботно откликнулся Виктор. – Типа побочного эффекта. Пункт третий в договоре не читал разве?

\- Там не было никакого третьего пункта.

\- Наверное, я забыл его вписать, - вздохнул царик, не скрывая издевки. – В нем говорилось, что если ты разорвешь договор со своей стороны, я тебя убью.

\- Не новость, - пробормотал Радим.

\- В смысле, ясное дело, что не своими руками. Делать мне нечего, кроме как от милиции бегать. Просто через месяцок выяснится, что у тебя внезапно мозговая опухоль. Неоперабельная. Отсюда и головная боль с тошнотой. Ну а в перспективе бред, зрительные галлюцинации, судороги, паралич и смерть годика через три. Не так-то мало, но двадцать три года – не лучшее время умирать, правда?

\- Господи…

\- Я не господи, мальчик, - оскалился Виктор. - Я просто подстраховался. А это тебе как напоминалка на телефон, но ты не волнуйся, пока не решишь смыться, у меня все под контролем.

Радим не мог больше слушать. Просто не мог.

\- Все? Мне можно идти?

\- Можешь, но скотину я тебе еще припомню, - Виктор оттолкнул кресло и поднялся.

Радим шел к дому, дремал на ходу (всего каких-то два-три часа поспал) и вяло придумывал отмазку для Натана. Брат наверняка заинтересуется, почему Радим явился домой хорошо за утро да еще отчего-то в одних джинсах. Затуманенные мозги отмазку выдавать отказывались. Радим сдался. Но ему повезло: Натан разговаривал с кем-то около забора, довольно далеко от калитки. Приглядевшись, он узнал Валерия Гавриловича, председателя. Эти двое разговаривали так увлеченно, что Радима не заметили. Он проскользнул во двор, добрался до комнаты и, едва упав на тахту, провалился в сон.

Когда он проснулся, уже настало время, расплывчато называемое «после обеда».

\- Знаешь, - шутливо-невесело заметил Натан, – мне аж интересно, чем вы с этой Аленушкой там занимаетесь. Ты вообще никакой приползаешь. «Камасутру» осваиваете?

Радим дернул плечом, поддерживая шутку, и, налив супу, поинтересовался:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да. Я утром с Гаврилычем говорил, так он рассказал, что тот волк, который собаку съел, принялся за скот. Бабка в Бирюках по утреннему холодку коз пасла, так он из лесу выскочил и козу уволок. Даже бабку не испугался. Хорошо, сама жива осталась.

\- Эт точно, - поддакнул Радим; судьба козы какой-то деревенской бабки волновала его мало.

\- А потому никаких сестриц Аленушек по ночам, - огорошил брат.

\- Но…

\- И не втирай мне про кобеля по пояс в холке, - Натан замахал руками. – Собака – это тебе не универсальное оружие, я все равно буду за вас бояться!

\- Но… - второй раз заикнулся Радим.

\- Если надо – приводи ее сюда, - великодушно предложил брат. – Я могу пойти погулять куда-нибудь. Или переночевать у кого-нибудь.

\- Спасибо, - сник Радим: он хорошо понимал, что если уж старший пошел на такие жертвы, то пытаться его переубедить – дохлый номер.

\- Договорились? – для верности переспросил брат.

\- Ага.

\- Смотри у меня, - почти серьезно пригрозил Натан. – Увижу, что ночью нету, сразу же едем в город.

Облом. И что же теперь делать?

Ясная и солнечная с утра, к ужину погода явственно ухудшилась: в девять на улице было темным-темно, кроны деревьев метались на фоне свинцово-серого затянутого неба. Грома, правда, почти не слышалось, зато молнии сверкали через каждые несколько секунд, на доли мгновения заливая комнату ярко-белым сиянием. На столе и подоконнике стояли старомодные лампы со свечами – не столько ради романтики, а чтобы не рисковать коротким замыканием или еще чем в том же духе. Радим валялся на натановой кровати и сквозь залитое дождем стекло наблюдал за быстрыми черными и белесыми облачками на общем дымчатом фоне. Сам Натан устроился у Радима в ногах и, перебирая струны, мурлыкал старую вожатскую песенку:

_Солнца не будет, жди, не жди,_

_Третью неделю льют дожди,_

_Третью неделю наш маршрут_

_С теплой погодой врозь… _

Мысли носились суматошно, как те пестрые облачка.

В Тирлич он уже будет приходить совсем с другим ощущением. Одно дело быть предупрежденным, что тебя МОГУТ убить, а другое дело знать, что живет там ненормальный водяной, которого хлебом не корми, дай за «агентами» Виктора погоняться. Это все равно, что или жить, зная, что тебя может сбить машина, или там кирпич со стройки прилетит, или жить, зная, что кто-то нанял по твою душу киллера. Совершенно разные вещи. «Псы царика» - так сказал Езерним, а еще «цариков сучонок» и это «твой хозяин не научил тебя…». Тьфу ты! Как ни крути, а осознавать, что тебя считают чьей-то собственностью – премерзкое состояние. Средневековье, утешил себя Радим, дремучие нравы, крепостное право и все такое. Но неприятный осадок остался.

По крыше забарабанило: сыпался мелкий, но частый град.

_А у костра ни сесть, ни лечь._

_Как не устанет дождик сечь?_

_Слушай, давай станцуем вальс_

_В ритме дождя… _

Мысли пошли немного в другое русло, хотя и близко. Думать, как теперь вести себя в Тирличе – это, конечно, правильно. Но как в то королевство теперь попасть, вот в чем основная проблема. Продолжать убегать? Раз убежишь – не заметит, второй – не заметит, а на третий заметит, и тогда прощай и Тирлич, и царик, а с ними и долгая счастливая жизнь до восьмидесяти. Или до сорока хотя бы. А если никогда не знаешь, вернешься ли в три или в восемь, шансы на успех падают почти до нуля.

_И вопреки всему горит наша звезда. _

Все равно убегу, решил Радим. И с этой монументальной мыслью задремал под неумелый, но чистый перебор.

Здесь тоже шел дождь – частый, но мелкий-мелкий, какой остается после долгого ливня: морось оседала на потемневших плитах и сыром дереве массивной лавки. Пахло, как на морском берегу после шторма. _Джинсы мокрые будут_, справедливо рассудил Радим и поднялся. Но тут же упал обратно: в затылок вонзился давешний тупой штопор и перед глазами поплыли яркие неровные пятна. На несколько секунд он перестал воспринимать окружающее, а когда пришел в себя, то увидел под источенной ветрами и дождями горгульей белого волка. Волк, потяжелевший от мокрой шерсти, не то дремал, приоткрыв алые глаза, не то следил. Пушистый хвост пачкался в мутной дождевой воде. _Виктор_, сказал Радим и поморщился: голова болела даже от звуков собственного голоса. Виктор поднялся – человеком – и подошел, осторожно переступив с жухлой травы на каменную дорожку. С его одежды и волос текло. А у Радима снова все пошло кругом перед глазами, и, чтобы не потерять сознание, он подставил лицо холодному дождю. _Виктор_, через несколько долгих секунд он осторожно опустил голову и слизнул с губ горькую влагу, _почему у вас такой жуткий пиджак?_ Почему именно этот вопрос? Модный, довольно дорогой пиджак, побывавший, видно, во многих переделках. Глупости какие-то… _Почему у тебя такие большие зубы?_ передразнил царик, _чтобы съесть тебя, Красная Шапочка._ Радим против воли ухмыльнулся и тут же мученически зажмурился. _Больно?_ спросил Виктор. Радим хотел кивнуть, но, опомнившись, только утвердительно опустил веки. На затылок легла чужая ладонь – на момент, чтобы отняться и унести с собой и тупой штопор, и муть перед глазами. _Больше не будет больно_, сказал Виктор. И Радиму стало хорошо, только глубоко-глубоко внутри пряталась тревога. Здесь было тихо – кроме шелеста дождя, и тесно было – молочный туман отсек для разговора один лишь кусочек, вмещавший прогнившую скамейку, статую горгульи и несколько метров мокрых каменных плит. _Хорошо_, признался Радим, _я сделал все, что вы от меня хотели?_ Виктор улыбнулся и покачал головой, _нет, до осени еще далеко_. Радим озабоченно нахмурился, _брат запретил мне выходить по ночам, но вы уже помогли мне, я могу дать что-то взамен? _Царик смотрел на него ласково, как отец на озорного, но любимого сына, _можешь_. _Что?_ спросил Радим. Порыв ветра, прогремевший в кронах невидимых деревьев, заглушил ответное слово, оставив только короткое движение губ. Но ведь царик сказал что-то, сказал что-то очень важное…

_Что?_

_Ты… _

Ты…

\- Ты же спишь совсем, братишка, - раздался сквозь шум дождя знакомый голос. – Может, к себе переберешься да ляжешь нормально?

Радим разлепил один глаз, увидел лицо брата – мутное пятно сквозь завесу ресниц.

Царик сказал что-то…очень важное…

\- Не…мне тут…хорош…

\- Ладно, дрыхни.

Здесь тоже шел дождь – частый, но мелкий-мелкий, какой остается после долгого ливня: морось оседала на потемневших плитах и сыром дереве массивной лавки. _Повторите_, попросил Радим, _я не услышал из-за ветра. _Виктор улыбнулся и присел на корточки рядом с лавкой. Ветер немного развеял туман, обнажив неясные очертания то ли разрушенных построек, то ли старых деревьев. _Я могу дать что-то взамен?_ Ответное слово, короткое движение губ – _душу_. Испугавшись, Радим резко откинулся назад, ударившись о каменно-твердую спинку. _Не бойся, _сказал Виктор_, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Ты будешь убивать людей, а люди в отместку убьют тебя. И тогда я приду и заберу твою душу._ У Виктора были ярко-алые глаза, совсем как у огромного белого волка. И его ладонь, потянувшись, легла Радиму на грудь, холодом прожигая свитер. Когда холод добрался до сердца, Радим закричал.

А дождь все не кончался.

\- Неужели я так плохо играю? – обиделся Натан. – Приснилось что-то?

\- Ага, - Радим, мгновенно придя в себя, вытянулся на спине и смотрел в потолок. – Что ты купил ударную установку, и наши родители повесились. Вместе с дедушкой и попугаем.

\- Тьфу на тебя, - плюнул старший. – Ну и юмор.

\- Жуть какая-то, - пробормотал Радим. – Уже забыл.

\- И правильно, - одобрил брат. – Иди ложись. Чай будешь?

\- Нет, - Радим бодрствовал еще три минуты, ровно столько, чтобы записать приснившееся на подвернувшемся листке крупными сонными каракулями: сон казался важным, и было бы жалко наутро не помнить из него ни единой картинки.

Ему больше ничего не снилось.

Когда под утро тихо постучали в раму, уже почти рассвело. Радим бы и не услышал, спал бы себе спокойно дальше, но вместе со стуком начал сильно зудеть след укуса на руке. Выпутавшись из одеяла, Радим, ожесточенно скребя руку, подошел к окну. Так и есть: снаружи переминался с ноги на ногу Виктор. В руках у него был странный продолговатый сверток длиной примерно с двухлетнего ребенка.

\- Ну? – заспанно и не слишком вежливо осведомился Радим.

\- У меня для тебя задание на будущее, - не обиделся царик. – Никого спасать не надо, почти что личного характера.

\- Брат теперь не отпустит, - признался Радим.

\- Знаю. Не беда, на этот случай у меня с собой реквизит, - Виктор потряс свертком. – Но это все организационные моменты. А теперь слушай, мальчик. Мне нужен цветок папоротника.

\- Папороть-кветка, - задумчиво повторил Радим. – А она, вообще, бывает?

\- А оборотни вообще бывают? – эхом отозвался царик. – Тебе еще не надоело глупые вопросы задавать?

\- А почему у вас такой жуткий пиджак?

_Почему у тебя такие большие зубы?_ \- _Чтобы съесть тебя, Красная Шапочка._

Почему-то Радим ожидал от Виктора именно такого ответа, но тот только посмотрел на него, как на ненормального:

\- Все ясно, ты просто не выспался. Ступай в кроватку и проспись хорошенько.

\- А это? – и вправду почувствовав сонливость, Радим кивнул на сверток.

\- Ах да, зачем я собственно сюда притащился, - недовольно заметил Виктор. – Вот, держи.

Радим перегнулся через подоконник и недоуменно принял на руки объемистый, но легкий сверток, смахивающий на большого запеленатого с головой младенца. Принял с таким чувством, с каким в детстве подставлял сложенные чашечкой ладони под дающие руки старших пацанов, когда не знаешь, что туда посыплется – конфеты или дождевые черви.

И бессознательно откинул покрывало с того места, где у ребенка находилось бы лицо.

_Дождевые черви_

Радим не заорал и не выронил сверток только чудом: там и вправду было лицо – деревянное, грубо вырезанное и очень-очень ехидное. «Вы свихнулись?!» этот возмущенный вопль Радим сдержал, помня о спящем недалеко Натане, а вместо этого скривился:

\- Что…что это за фигня?

\- Это не фигня, - нудным голосом ответил Виктор. – Это подменыш. Клади вместо себя под одеяло и шатайся по ночам спокойно.

\- Он…оно на меня похоже…не очень, - тщательно выговорил Радим.

\- Ай-яй-яй, - царик поднял светлые брови. – Как же ты свои энциклопедии читал?

Радим вытаращился было, но царик криво улыбнулся и взглядом указал вглубь комнаты, где на тумбочке, на самом виду, лежали яркие тома.

\- Там такого не было, - не очень уверенно проговорил Радим. – Это не славянская мифология.

\- Знаешь их наизусть? Молодец! – одобрил Виктор. – Не важно, какая мифология, но факт известный. Пока действует колдовство, он будет точь-в-точь ты, тем более, что спящий, но к девяти утра советую его из кровати убрать, а то брат очень-очень удивится.

\- Ааа, - Радим с брезгливым интересом всмотрелся в темно-коричневое лицо. – А он умеет что-нибудь делать, кроме как спать?

\- Еще бы, самые важные вещи, - царик осклабился. – Дрыгать ножкой и кусать подушку.

\- Ч-чего?

\- Ладно тебе. Он может ворочаться с боку на бок, а еще отмахиваться и ворчать «Спать хочу», когда его будят.

\- А откуда вы его взяли?

\- Спроси лучше про пиджак, - фыркнул Виктор. – Ладно, отвлеклись. Про цветок папоротника ты, надеюсь, знаешь, но на всякий случай объясню в двух словах: ищем в папоротнике, срываем, закладываем под кожу, бежим обратно, ни на что не оглядываемся и ничего не боимся. Все ясно?

\- Под кожу?! – взвыл Радим.

Нет, он читал про это, но не считал обязательным условием… От возмущенного вопля немедленно проснулся Натан.

\- Ты чего вскочил? – он приподнялся на локте. – Опять что-то приснилось?

\- Нет…я…я… - Радим, прижав «куклу» так, чтобы из-за спины не разглядеть, наткнулся отчаянным взглядом на большую лужу около калитки. – Я хотел окно закрыть! Прохладно что-то…

\- Ааа… - Натан снова упал на постель. – Ну закрывай. И ложись, рань еще дикая.

\- Угу.

\- Кстати, - уже сонно пробормотал Натан. – Кто-то кричал или мне приснилось?

\- Приснилось, - с облегчением отозвался Радим.

Он действительно прикрыл окно: погодка с утра не радовала. Царика, конечно, и след простыл.

Дождь шел, с небольшими перерывами, весь день. Конец мая выдался дождливым, да и июнь жарой особо не порадовал: если утром было ясно, то после обеда приходили тучи, и наоборот. Прямо расписание какое-то.

Все это время волк резал скот: коз, свиней и даже (один-то!) коров. Вылазки совершались по ночам и утрам, пораньше, он виртуозно пролазил в хлева и загоны, нападал на небольшие стада. И ел – много; если не знать по следам, что зверь один – в жизни не поверишь, что все это мясо в него вмещается. Михалыч собрал добровольцев из деревни и пытался устроить облаву с собаками, но собаки, нюхая полусмытый дождями след, поджимали хвосты и отказывались искать. Ставили капканы – волк обходил их или даже захлопывал. Помощи из города решили пока не просить: Михалычу гордость наследственного охотника не позволяла. И ведь зверь был небольшой, молодой – а поди ж ты… Его толком и не видели. Все только диву давались, а кое-кто уже бормотал про себя «Отче наш» и смущенно – тайком - крестился.

Июнь подошел к концу. То ли из-за непогоды, то ли из-за чего, но самочувствие в тот день не заладилось: мутило, болела голова, а перед глазами скакали маленькие солнечные зайчики.

\- Диагноз – метеозависимость, - прокомментировал Натан, поглядев на бледного брата, безучастно тыкающего вилкой яичницу. – Я вообще-то собирался к Таньке на день рождения, шашлык-башлык и все такое…но с тобой посидеть не надо?

\- Не надо, - Радим немного оживился. – С ночевкой?

\- Почти. То-то подскочил. Удрать хочешь? Не надейся, я ночью вернусь, а во сколько – не скажу.

\- Очень надо, - Радим со вздохом отодвинул нетронутую тарелку. – Лично я собираюсь поболеть в свое удовольствие немного.

\- Но-но, болеть он собрался, - Натан нахмурился полушутливо-полувстревоженно. – Старичок нашелся. Аленку свою лучше пригласи.

\- А ее волк не съест?

\- Иди ты…

Проводив брата, Радим завалился на кровать и вслепую зашарил по тумбочке, надеясь найти журнал и отвлечься от неприятных ощущений в желудке. Но вместо глянцевой обложки рука наткнулась на клочок бумаги. В невесть какой раз пробежав глазами каракули, он снова вспомнил сон – до мельчайших подробностей, до каменной твердости древней лавки и запаха заваленного гниющими водорослями пляжа…

«По-моему, меня сейчас вывернет наизнанку…»

Но приступ тошноты постепенно спал, оставив сверлящую боль в затылке и золотистые мушки перед глазами. 

_…На затылок легла чужая ладонь – на момент, чтобы отняться и унести с собой и тупой штопор, и муть перед глазами. Больше не будет больно, сказал Виктор._

И на Радима вдруг нахлынула меланхолия.

Больно будет. Ничего он меня не отпустит. Я умру через пару лет – в жутких муках. Буду лежать с меловыми губами и сине-багровыми синяками вокруг глаз. Появятся галлюцинации – у меня уже мельтешит перед глазами, потом судороги, паралич, откажут зрение и слух, и потом я умру. И меня зароют на метр восемьдесят в землю, а сверху наставят венков с черными лентами. А на обратной стороне памятника отпечатают какую-нибудь удачную фотографию – около фонтана, например, или с лошадью – так сейчас многие делают. И все будут плакать.

Неизвестно, сколько бы Радим провалялся, жалея себя и во всех подробностях представляя собственные похороны, но тут стукнула калитка.

«Опять Виктор приперся?» - недовольно подумал Радим, однако осторожно поднялся и выглянул в окно.

Во дворе действительно стоял человек, но не Виктор – возле забора нерешительно застыла небольшая фигурка в ярко-желтом дождевике с капюшоном. Радим оживился, даже голова стала болеть чуть-чуть меньше. А когда оказалось, что в гости забрела пресимпатичная девушка, сделалось почти совсем хорошо. Она была довольно миниатюрная, ростом ему – невысокому – по плечо. На остреньком личике выделялись яркие губки и наивные голубые глаза.

\- Здрасте, - сказала она. – Мы ночью в дом около старого дуба заехали. Можно одолжить у вас соли?

Смешно, но звали ее Лена. Правда, себя она попросила называть не Аленушкой, а Лелей – «как одна славянская богиня». А так Радимовы враки почти что сбылись. Тут он некстати вспомнил про несуществующее осваивание «Камасутры» и, давясь смехом, поспешно убежал в кухню, за солью. Она тоже пришла в кухню, и Радим напоил ее чаем, а за разговорами и сам проглотил штук десять сухариков с маком. Желудок, протестующе взвыв, махнул на сие кощунство рукой и беспокоить перестал. Головная боль тоже куда-то испарилась. И настроение ринулось в гору, отбив охоту представлять свою будущую могилку. Они с Лелей жили, оказывается, в одном городе, просто в разных концах. Она как раз закончила первый курс университета. Потекла светская беседа, но тут девушка покосилась на розовые, какие-то кукольные часики и ойкнула: родители наверняка уже гадали, куда подевалась дочь вместе с солью. Они обменялись номерами мобильников (Радиму брат давно уже привез новый взамен отданного Ховале, хотя долго ворчал о разгильдяйстве некоторых отдельно взятых младших братьев) и распрощались.

ЛОВИТВА

Издали Езерниму показалось, что небо пылает необычайно ярким рыже-багровым закатом. И что по нему летают красные звездочки. Отпустив восвояси огромного замшелого сома, на котором он объезжал свои владения, водяной долго лежал на воде и любовался этим нечастым зрелищем…а потом вдруг в груди захолонуло от непонятной тревоги, и мельник глубоко нырнул. Весь путь до мельницы он проделал под водой. Река была мутная, по правую руку неясно темнела громада обрывистого берега. Езерним перевернулся на спину, поймал быстрое холодное течение и, ловко минуя водовороты, грозящие затянуть в глухой омут, позволил воде нести себя туда, откуда доносился гулкий стук мельничного колеса. Откуда _должен был_ доноситься стук. Но колесо молчало. Водяного начала бить противная мелкая дрожь. Вместо ритмичного стука лопастей по воде он мог слышать только неясное гудение, а под водой как будто потемнело. Езерним выскользнул из течения и поспешно вынырнул. Ауч! Плечо обожгло, будто большой комар укусил, только что комары обычно пищат, а не шипят. Мельник скосил глаза и стряхнул с плеча маленький погасший уголек. Уголек? Он поднял потяжелевшую голову и остолбенел: это не яркий закат был – деревня горела, и над почерневшими остовами поднималось зарево. От мельницы уже не осталось почти ничего – мигающее красными и серовато-белыми угольками пепелище, а от колеса только жирная зола плыла по воде. Езерним медленно стер ее с волос и кое-как выбрался на берег. От свежего пепелища веяло густым жаром – не подойти, но мельник все равно подошел, так близко, что от кожи и одежды сразу же повалил пар и защипало глаза. Или глаза защипало от другого?

\- Свитежанушка? – он не узнал своего голоса. – Гоплянушка… Топелец? Чудак? Есть кто живой? Эээй!!

И тишина, только трещали угли и в отдалении бурно догорала деревня: от некоторых домов уже остались лишь перекошенные печные срубы.

\- Чудаааак! Девкиии! Есть кто живой?

\- Ты кому врешь, а, Езерним? Они ведь никогда не были живыми.

Глаза болели так, что почти ничего не видать, но Езерним кое-как вытерся рукавом и присмотрелся.

\- Вашшше величество, - прошипел он спустя миг, тяжело упал на колени и поднял ненавидящий взгляд сквозь завесу спутанных, сухих и уже потрескивающих волос. – Твоих рук дело, падаль?

\- А с царем можно было и повежливее, - царик осторожно проложил путь по хрустящим углям. – Если интересно, то тут их нет. И косточек, наверное, уже не осталось: тоненькие они были, косточки-то, почти как у рыбешек.

Чернота и краснота пошли перед глазами широкими неровными кругами, и Езерниму показалось, что он сейчас умрет. Просто вот так, на месте. Но вместо этого он почувствовал, как жжет колени и, сильно пошатнувшись, поднялся.

\- Я их запер, - сообщил царик, поглаживая толстую собачонку, устроившуюся у него на руках. – Очертил круг заговоренным железом…

\- Заткнись!

\- И пустил троих жар-птиц, напоивши их перед тем вином и медом, - глаза царика горели жарко, как два уголька. – Славно птицы порезвились. Сначала загорелась мельница…а потом и все остальное.

\- Убью…

\- Но, какой грозный.

Езерним увидел себя со стороны, жалкого, перемазанного сухой тиной и сажей, да еще кожа – высохнув от жар-птицыного огня, она начала шелушиться и отслаиваться, как чешуя больной рыбы.

\- Не грусти, мельник, новых себе наделаешь. Долго ли умеючи, - царик наклонился и с натугой отпустил раскормленную шавочку на землю. – Беги к хозяину, оладушка. И передай ему, еще кого-то из моих подручных пальцем тронет, я велю поставить его перед Жыжем, и тот будет раскрывать на него все свои двенадцать огневых глаз…тихонько, по очереди.

Езерним, хоть и более, чем жарко было, покрылся холодным потом. Жыж – огневой дух, от взгляда которого горит все, и потому он обычно смотрит всего одним глазом из дюжины, да и то сильно прищуренным. Оказаться перед Жыжем, под взглядом одного глаза, двух, трех и так дальше… А палачи будут биться об заклад, на котором же глазу от этого водяного останется пшик. Страшная смерть.

Потрепав собачонку по уху, царик выпрямился:

\- Лезь в воду, мельник, ты уже похож на сушеную рыбу. И упаси тебя боги в очередной раз пойти против моей воли: я и так терплю тебя слишком долго.

Езерним, с трудом глотая обжигающий воздух, смотрел в удаляющуюся спину. Он не василиск, а жаль – тогда можно было бы убивать взглядом.

Над деревней стояло зарево, будто яркий закат. Езерним про себя решил, что отныне станет ненавидеть летние ясные вечера. Тут его мысли прервала собачка: вертелась в ногах и повизгивала, поджимая на горячей сухой земле толстые лапки. Водяной поднял жирную тушку на руки, и на момент ему захотелось свернуть ей прикрытую складками шкуры шею. Но он пересилил себя и просто, бессознательно подражая движениям царика, потрепал собачку по уху.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ 

За окнами темнело. Радим отложил энциклопедию и потер глаза. Все-таки статейка про подменыша в книжке была, только назывался он там «обменыш» и ничьего облика не принимал. Но похож, похож… Радим с недовольством посмотрел на распеленатого «двойника» на стуле: толстый живот, тоненькие корявые ручки-ножки, большая клонящаяся на бок голова и крохотное, с кулачок, личико. Та еще образина. Укладывая жутковатую куклу на кровать, Радим очень надеялся, что та не станет принимать его облик прямо сейчас, а то так ведь и свихнуться недолго, но подменыш лежал себе спокойненько так, как его положили, и превращаться, вроде, ни в кого не собирался. Тогда Радим немного успокоился, однако, заслышав негромкий стук в раму, все равно чуть не помер от страха.

\- Готов к труду и обороне? Выходим через полчаса, - мазнув взглядом по пустой кровати Натана, Виктор легко перемахнул через подоконник и, подвинув розовую бегонию, присел.

\- Чаю? – нервно предложил Радим.

Ему вовсе не улыбалось находиться в обществе Виктора еще тридцать минут и ничего не делать. А ну как заведет разговор про то, как надо вежливо обращаться со старшими. А так пусть хоть рот занят будет. Цариково «скотину я тебе еще припомню» напрягало Радима и заставляло держаться настороже: а то огребешь мощный подзатыльник и полетишь ласточкой в стену в самый неподходящий момент. По идее реплика про «заберу твою душу» должна была напрягать еще больше, но, в конце концов, то был всего лишь сон…

\- Кофе, потанцуем, - отозвался Виктор, с тщательно прикрытым любопытством оглядывая комнату. – Спасибо.

Радим не совсем понял, было ли это вежливым согласием или вежливым отказом, но на всякий случай отправился ставить чайник. И с невинным видом остался в кухне – вроде как чайник караулить.

\- Боишься его? – ровно через три минуты настырный царик появился в дверях, потрясая схваченным за костлявую ногу подменышем. – Спешу обрадовать, в тебя он превращаться не будет, в смысле, будет, но только для постороннего наблюдателя.

«Слава богу», - подумал Радим, а потом еще подумал: «И чего, спрашивается, я его полчаса укутывал?»

\- Сегодня я намерен быть добрым и общительным, - зачем-то сообщил Виктор.

Радим от этой реплики вздрогнул и рассыпал по столу конфеты. «Добрый и общительный» Виктор обещал стать чем-то кошмарным. Но вскоре неловкое молчание прервал щелчок вскипевшего электрочайника, и они вернулись в комнату.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - донес царик до Радима итак очевидное. – Все-таки Купалье, борьба Света и Тьмы, разгул нечисти и все такое. А еще у водяного именины, что в свете некоторых недавних событий тревожит.

\- В Тирличе время идет по-другому? – поспешил Радим увести разговор от опасной темы «недавних событий». – Купалье ведь шестого июля, а сейчас тридцатое июня.

Виктор взглянул на большой настенный календарь с изображением амазонки «в бронелифчике» (как говаривал нелюбитель фэнтэзи Натан):

\- У нас там старый стиль, так что двадцать третье июня. А вообще неважно, просто мне вздумалось пополнить казну, а для этого, чтобы не повышать налоги, надо найти папороть-кветку и поискать клады.

\- Так вы и время регулировать можете? – удивился Радим. – Круто. А как вы их предупредили, что бороться пора?

\- К…кого? – царик чуть было не подавился чаем.

\- Свет и тьму.

Виктор бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, но Радим нацепил маску искреннего любопытства, и царик ограничился тем, что буркнул в чашку:

\- А их не надо предупреждать. Они и так вечно борются.

В молчании допив чай и дожевав конфеты, они принялись собираться.

\- Свет какой-нибудь возьми, - приказал Виктор. – Да не этот, балбес! (Радим, ничтоже сумняшеся, собирался запихнуть в рюкзак здоровенный фонарь) Представляешь, как по сказочному лесу с прожектором бегать? Так и цветок не увидишь. Возьми лампу со свечкой, я где-то на полке видел.

На дворе было совсем темно. И сыро, хорошо хоть дождь временно прекратился. Если и поднялась луна, то где-то далеко за тучами. Теплый дрожащий свет лампы выхватывал из мрака грязевые борозды и влажно поблескивающие лужи. Кроссовки мгновенно промокли, и Радим уныло подумал, что неплохо бы обзавестись резиновыми сапогами. В лесу их то и дело окатывало холодным душем: добравшись до бревна насквозь мокрым, Радим решил непременно улучить в Тирличе минутку и присесть около купальского костра: и чем больше он будет, тем лучше.

ЛОВИТВА

Здесь, напротив, было сухо и тепло – совершенно летняя ночь. Пока Хорт раздевался и прыгал через нож, Виктор, оправдывая, видно, веселость и общительность, в волчьем облике дразнил самого крупного баранца, ловко увертываясь то от лягающихся ножек, то от клацающих клешней.

Потом они долго бежали через ельник. Белый волк махал впереди, чуть закидывая ноги вбок, и в Хорте взыграл инстинкт погони. От навязчивого желания цапнуть мотающийся чуть ли не перед носом мохнатый хвост удерживало лишь осознание того, что потом может сильно не поздоровиться. И все-таки он держался вплотную и тихонько щелкал челюстями, поневоле представляя, что впереди несется не правитель этого сказочного царства, а…скажем, косуля. Полностью отдавшись играм воображения, Хорт пропустил тот момент, когда они выскочили на просторный травяной берег, и царик резко затормозил. Волк, не удержавшись, со всего маху налетел на него, и белого зверя отбросило в сторону. Тот, еще в движении, превратился в человека и перекувыркнулся через плечо, гася падение, а Хорт, взвизгнув, отскочил и поджал хвост. «Упс!»

\- Смотри, куда бежишь, придурок! – рыкнул Виктор. – Где там твоя зажигалка?

Хорт озадаченно наклонил голову и поставил торчком уши. Царик фыркнул от смеха: вид получился донельзя забавный.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя бить. Превращайся и давай сюда зажигалку, будем Купальский костер жечь.

На траве лежала здоровенная куча сучьев, будто специально приготовленная.

Хорт приблизился на полусогнутых, сбросил к ногам царика рюкзак и, вытянув оттуда завернутый в теплую рубашку нож, убежал в кусты – превращаться.

А в кустах оказались заросли великолепной крапивы. Волку крапива, конечно, не враг: шерсть густа, а вот нежному волчьему носу… Хорт взвыл про себя и, пытаясь сунуть горящий нос под мышку, полез дальше. К счастью, жгучая трава быстро кончилась – на крохотной полянке, не полянке даже, а так, залысинке, высился пенек, а у корней торчала моховая подушечка, блестящая от вечерней росы. Хорт, постанывая от наслаждения, сунул морду в холодный мох. Но тут…мох заверещал и отскочил метра на полтора. Волк тоже отскочил на полтора метра – в другую сторону. Из «подушечки» показались ручки-шишки и самые настоящие лапти. Хорт озадаченно заморгал, присев на задние лапы, а «подушечка», возмущенно обверещав его, юркнула в густую лесную поросль. Не уняв любопытства, волк с четверть часа тыкался мордой в окружающие кусты, но оттуда только ночные мотыльки летели.

Когда он, застегивая великоватую рубашку, вывалился из кустов (не из тех, где крапива, а с другой стороны) царик уже развел большой костер и даже пристроил рядом Хортовы мокрые джинсы и водолазку.

\- Не прошло и года, - заметил Виктор. – Я уж подумал, ты там цветок нашел и клад выкапываешь. Только не понял, зачем при этом визжать. Нечисть пугал, что ли?

\- Это нечисть и визжала, - обиженно отозвался Хорт и присел на корточки у огня. – Какая-то моховая хрень в лаптях.

Царик поджал губы:

\- Это вообще-то не хрень называется, а баба листина, маленький лесной дух. Она до осени в спячке… Ты на нее наступил?

\- Почти, - про крапиву Хорт предпочел умолчать. – Мы сейчас пойдем цветок искать?

\- Ну…Можно попрыгать через костер, пустить по воде венки и покатать огненное колесо. У нас время – резиновое.

\- Вам еще острить не надоело?

\- А можно еще поискать одну травку – «мария-магдалина» называется, от нервов помогает…

Оказалось, что цветок появится только в полночь. Неясно, как царик вычислил время (часы тут, естественно, не шли), но заявил, что до полуночи еще довольно долго. Хорт – отчасти от безделья, отчасти ему назло – насобирал растущего поблизости белого и сиреневого клевера и принялся плести корявый, зато большой венок.

\- По воде пусти и смотри внимательно, - доброжелательно посоветовал царик. – Если потонет, суженый разлюбил и в этом году замуж не возьмет.

\- И слава богу, - буркнул Хорт, злобно обрывая длинные стебли. – Я как-то замуж не собирался.

\- В этом году?

\- Вообще.

Одежда подсыхала. Готовый венок валялся, заброшенный, на траве: помня об именинах водяного, к воде Хорт подходить не решился. Виктор лежал на спине, жевал соломинку и таращился в искристое от крупных звезд небо. Сквозь потрескивание прогорающих веток издалека донесся неясный шум, в котором, прислушавшись, можно было различить смех, веселые крики и пение.

_Лила, гори, жито, роди!_

_Весело гори, нам добро веди!_

\- О, - царик выплюнул соломинку. – Слушай-слушай, это купальские песни, где еще такое встретишь.

Хорт послушно навострил уши. Шум оформился в не очень стройный, зато дружный хор. Голоса теперь различались легко, будто кто-то засунул в кусты колонки.

_Не девка огонь раскладала, то-то-то!_

_Сам Род огонь раскладал, то-то-то!_

\- Купалье – на редкость интересное время, - заметил Виктор. – Может, хочешь… Хотя нет… А с другой стороны, почему бы и нет..?

Хорт терпеливо ждал, покуда царик сам с собой договорится.

\- А, черт с ним! Хочешь обзорную экскурсию? Небезопасно, конечно, зато познавательно.

\- К этим? – Хорт указал подбородком в ту сторону, где девичьи голоса завели новую песню. – Я б не прочь. А чем небезопасно? Зацелуют?

\- Не к этим. Что ты, девчонок не видел. Нам немножко в другую сторону, - Виктор покосился на темнеющий лес. - Этакая языческая дискотека вперемежку с бестиарием.

\- Туда??? – Хорта передернуло. – К нечисти? Съедят же!

\- Это как посмотреть. Если подумать, оборотни – это тоже, в общем, нечисть. Глядишь, за своего признают.

\- Ммм… - мучительно протянул Хорт: боязно было, но и любопытство грызло нещадно, увидеть то, о чем другие только в сказках читают…

\- Где ты еще воочию увидишь то, о чем обычно разве в энциклопедии Афанасьева прочитаешь? – будто отзеркалив его мысли, соблазнял царик. – И потом, я тоже здесь. Со мной точно не съедят.

\- Отравятся.

Но Виктор явно воспринял ехидную реплику как комплимент. Бывают же люди: ядом заплюют, а с самих все как с гуся вода…

Костер загасили, и – хоть и с лампой - сразу стало темновато. Одежда высохла, Хорт начал запихивать ее в рюкзак.

\- Может, штаны наденешь? – Виктор прислушался и ухватил что-то в воздухе. – Комары здесь крупнее носорогов… А вообще, не надо. Все равно скоро перекидываться будем.

\- Зачем? – стормозил Хорт.

\- Там, куда мы идем, чем меньше ты похож на человека, тем лучше.

Вооружившись новоиспеченным девизом, они по еле заметной тропке углубились в ночной лес. Лунный свет плохо проникал сквозь кроны и давал только обманчивую пляску теней, от единственной свечки за стеклом толку тоже было мало, но царик шел уверенно. Хорт плелся практически ему по пяткам и жалел, что бросил кроссовки к остальной одежде: сучки и шишки кололи голые ступни. Сильно шуршали деревья, хотя ветра не чувствовалось.

Хоть Виктор и сказал, что лучше быть НЕпохожим на человека, перекидываться он не спешил.

\- Давайте превратимся, - предложил Хорт.

\- Давайте без давайте. Учись по лесу ходить, людям тоже полезно.

_Сссслушайте…_

_Ссссдрассстуй, сссосед…_

_Как вам нынешшшнее лето?_

_Вашшши лисссточки хорошшши на редкосссть… _

\- Что это? – Хорт нервно оглянулся и тут же сбил палец о корень. – Деревья …разговаривают?

\- Ага. Такая уж ночь.

_А ссслышали, как кривая береза…_

_Тут мне этот пень и говорит…_

Минут через пять Хорт привык и впал в другую крайность: начал заслушиваться беседами леса и спотыкаться через каждые два шага. Царик, не останавливаясь, упрекнул:

\- Какой же из тебя волк? Пыхтишь как паровоз и ковыляешь, как паралитик. Не ровен час нос об мою спину разобьешь, майку испачкаешь.

\- На мне рубашка, - занудно поправил Хорт.

\- А на мне майка.

Охота пререкаться, так же, как и слушать разговоры, увяла. И вовремя: лес начал редеть, а потом и вовсе превратился в несколько разрозненных деревьев. Впереди, невысоко над горизонтом, небосвод был усыпан необычайно яркими рыжими звездами.

\- Почти пришли, - удовлетворенно заметил царик.

Только приблизившись, Хорт сообразил, что видит не звезды, а десятки костров, рассыпанных по сливающемуся с небом силуэту высокого, но пологого холма.

\- Это место называется Гудыма-холм. Мы сначала с краешку пристроимся, посидим, посмотрим, послушаем, а потом, может, и прогуляться получится.

\- Похоже на Лысую гору, шабаши там и все такое…

\- Говорят, будто на Вальпургиеву ночь не ведьмы шабаши проводили, а язычники первое мая отмечали, - Виктор хохотнул. – А про шабаши сами и выдумали, чтобы посторонние к ним не шастали.

\- Умно…

К подножию холма они уже не шли даже – крались. Из-за упавшего, оплетенного каким-то ползучим растением ствола ясно были видны ближайшие костры и юркие черные тени, снующие вокруг них. Лампа сделалась не нужна: как раз в этот момент из-за крохотного, зато плотного облачка вынырнула луна.

\- Тусклая что-то, никак к дождю, - из рюкзака Виктор выудил цветастую скатерку. – Дай-ка нож. Талан Божий, суд твой да воскреснет Бог…

Без лишних вопросов Хорт смотрел, как царик стелет на траву скатерть и очерчивает круг. Хотя потом все-таки спросил шепотом:

\- А скатерть зачем? Обряд какой-то?

\- И очень важный. «Не застуди пятую точку» называется, - Виктор обтер нож о джинсы и, перешагнув черту, удобно устроился на скатерти. – Залазь.

Ночь тянулась, как густой мед. Холм гудел. Но, прислушавшись, Хорт, как и с купальскими песнями, вскоре сумел различить множество причудливых голосов и голосков, болтающих обо всем на свете.

_\- Глянь-то вверх, зирок-то, зирок*!_

_\- Не, нечто небо сумерится… быть назавтрево моргасиннице*. _

_\- Ну тебя, щур*! Коли в кочета* зирок много – к ведру._

_\- А ты мигалы-то раскрой: круга черные по зиркам – утро будеть моложное*, день мозглявый*, мозглый* вечор._

Хорт озадаченно хмыкнул: вроде и по-русски говорят, а не понять ничего.

\- Они про погоду, - «перевел» царик. – Спорят, ясно завтра будет или дождь.

\- Это по-какому?

\- Да по-нашему, - Виктор усмехнулся. – Диалекты, говоры… В школе небось не учились, как умеют, так и говорят.

\- Так не интересно, не понять ни фига.

\- А ты думал, в сказку попал?

«Вообще-то, да» - про себя огрызнулся Хорт.

\- Раз скучно слушать, идем смотреть, - легко предложил царик. – Людей поглядим, себя покажем. Только я себя долго показывать не буду, немножко тебя провожу, пока не поосвоишься, а дальше сам пойдешь.

Они медленным, немного даже демонстративным шагом взбирались на холм. У Хорта как в самом начале встала дыбом шерсть на загривке, так и не укладывалась. Теперь он понял, почему царик не хочет здесь сильно светиться: реакция у окружающих была разная, но равнодушным к огромному белому волку с алыми глазами не оставался никто: одни приветственно пищали и почтительно кланялись, другие замолкали, третьи шипели что-то и скалили мелкие зубки, четвертые просто бесшумно исчезали. Перед глазами пестрело: вертлявые шиши, похожие на маленьких мальчиков хованцы, пузатые шишиги, хвостатые полевики, черные межевечки, сонные лесавки, круглые игоши, горбатые шишиморы. Царик шел мимо костров неспешно и гордо, переливалась от огненных бликов белая шерсть на мерно ходящих плечах и лопатках. Хорт старался не отставать и смотрел, смотрел во все глаза. Вот уныло протащился высоченный жердяй («Одна что ни есть кошть*» заметили хрипло из темноты); вот водят веселые хороводы вроде бы девочки-первоклассницы, а на самом деле навки-мертвуши; а вот клочком тумана пронеслась прозрачная постень…

\- Ну как? – тихонько поинтересовался белый волк.

\- А как мы разговариваем? – некстати заинтересовался Хорт. – По-моему, ротовой аппарат волков…

\- Это древняя магия, мальчик, - перебил Виктор. – Вали все на нее.

Хорт с шумом захлопнул пасть.

Из полумрака прямо на них выскочил огромный конь с красными лентами в гриве. Царик рявкнул, и лошадь взвилась на дыбы, чуть не задев их копытами. Что-то неразборчиво воскликнул всадник – взметнулись светлые волосы до плеч. Затем конь тяжело шарахнулся в сторону и скрылся.

\- Узнал? – царик повернулся к присевшему от неожиданности на хвост Хорту. – Твой друг.

\- Друг? – не сообразил тот.

\- Ну, тот милый мельник…

\- Милый??? – Хорт от злости расчихался (а может, зола в нос забилась) и удержался от комментариев.

Царик, вывалив язык, насмешливо захакал.

_\- Мне намедни вещица-щекотка* баяла, что есть одна рада* в лесу… Под землицею водица, а под ними будто бы деньги закопаны. А поверху все зайчики бегають, зайчики* да огневые святочки*, а сами деньги как теплышко* горять: раз глянешь – сумеришься*, другой – вовсе враз отемнеешь*… _

\- Задержимся… - белый волк деловито прилег на траву и принялся выгрызать из подушечки передней лапы невидимую глазу занозу. – Ну!

Хорт поспешно плюхнулся рядом и сделал вид, что увлекся вечерним туалетом: полизал лапу и начал яростно тереть глаза и морду.

\- _Ты ж со своей вещицею с нынешнего брезозора* еще на косых*_, - возразил другой голос. – _Манит* она… тщщщ! Чуешь? Превращаги!*_

\- Пошли, - царик быстро поднялся и зашагал вперед.

\- Здесь этих кладов, наверное, завались.

\- Наверное, - Виктор хмыкнул. – А ты даешь. Кто ж так вылизывается? Ты волк или кошка?

\- Н-не знаю. Но собака одного моего друга только так и вылизывается.

\- Передай своему другу, что у него неправильная собака.

Они обогнули холм по кругу, не забираясь высоко от подножия, и, когда вернулись к очерченной скатерти, Виктор встал человеком:

\- Осмотрелся? Иди теперь сам, залезь повыше, если хочешь. У меня облик слишком приметный.

«По-моему, вы и про полночь наврали» - хотел сказать Хорт. – «Мы уже часа два бродим, не меньше». Но получилось только странное тявканье, и он озадаченно умолк, подрагивая нижней челюстью.

\- Все-все, я тебя не понимаю, - замахал руками царик. – Вали гуляй. С нечистиками особо не корешись, если что – кусайся и беги сюда.

Из чего Хорт окончательно уверился, что насчет цветка, появляющегося исключительно в полночь, все враки. Иначе как бы царик отослал гулять, не указав, когда вернуться?

Стараясь держаться в тени (исходя из количества костров, которых становилось все больше, это было трудно), волк потрусил наверх, крутя ушами и слушая обрывки разговоров. На особо интересных моментах он бросался на траву и притворялся, что захотелось вздремнуть.

_Время было лютое, волчье время – груден, да студен, да просинец и сечень*. Стояли калинники*, ходила погодица*. Бывали в хате жихарь и тюха лохматая. Жихарь пояр* до детинушек малых, а тюха их бережет. Бывает куром* сидит матка, дитя-неупокоя байкает*, и жихарь с-под печки лунит*, лунит, хочет дитя умыкнуть. Вот он такой вилавый*: то матку боскотать* начнет да за окруту* теребить, то лучину засмирит*, чтоб отошла, значит, бросила дитя, а та сидит. Увидала то тюха, стала ярная*, зашишела*, загрукала*, ухватила пекло* – и на жихаря! И прогнала вон из хаты, да на тлящий* мороз, тут ему и крышка. Вот какая она, тюха лохматая, никого не пужается. _

Куда ни глянь, везде кипела странная неправильная жизнь. Пылали разновеликие костры, трещали и стрелялись вскипевшим соком. Откуда-то уже тянуло жареным, и жуткие зверюшки, клацая челюстями, трудились над чем-то условно съедобным. Мимо этих волк прошмыгнул поскорее. Прокатилась мимо баба листина, Хорт хотел попросить у нее прощения, что разбудил, но подумал, та ли это или уже другая. Подошел маленький оборванный, заплата на заплате, старичок и попросил поискать лукошко. Волк проскочил рядом, задел боком, чуть не повалилив. Ну да, какой нормальный старичок придет в этот зоопарк со зверями беседовать. Не старичок тут, а Боли-Бошка: начнешь лукошко искать – вот и выйдешь не на вершину, а ляд знает куда. От громадного бесхвостого медведя Хорт шарахнулся и чуть было не подпалил собственный хвост. Ну да, бестиарий он бестиарий и есть: кого только не наглядишься.

На вершине костров было поменьше, и зелеными звездами горели волчьи глаза. У Хорта по хребту мороз прошел. Он с жадностью потянул воздух и осторожно приблизился. Под одиноким низким деревом крутилась небольшая стая – волков десять. Ворча и повизгивая, они приподнимались на задние лапы, стараясь кого-то в корнях разглядеть. Крайний волк, большой чуть в рыжину зверь, оглянулся на Хорта:

\- Здорово, брат. Пришлый, что ли?

Хорт опешил и сел на хвост. Приехали. Волки за брата считать стали. Он еще не придумал, что бы ответить, когда по траве у передних лап пришелся удар кнута – взвизгнули, задетые, не успевшие увернуться звери.

\- Ты где ж был, волчья твоя длака*! – прокладывая путь меж серых спин, к Хорту подошел…фавн. То есть, мифология не та, но у этого тоже были козьи ноги, увенчанные раздвоенными копытцами. – Я-тко тут и говорю: тебе, Куцыло, черного телка заесть, а тебе, Сечан, белого барашка; тебе, Лобач, кур передавить, а тебе, Забиран, гусиные косточки нынче глодать.

Названные волки тотчас вскакивали и, поджав хвосты, сбегали по склону. Фавн, между тем, продолжал, для верности указывая плетеной рукоятью кнута:

\- Остроух, тебе пегого жеребенка, а вы, Буй и Лихута, белую корову повалите.

Рядом с ним остались только Хорт и тот самый рыжеватый волк, который завел было беседу.

\- Тебе, Рудь, разговор особый, - фавн ощерил крупные зубы. – Как луниться* зачнет, из крайней избы ребя по недосмотру выползет. Твое.

Хорт проводил убегающего зверя внимательным взглядом. Козлоногий утер лоб и, попятившись, сел на узловатый корень:

\- Фффух, умаялся. А ты-то, вовк, откель? Никак завихрился*? Тебе чего? – из складки темной шкуры он достал кусок коры и просмотрел, водя толстым пальцем. – Ага. Ооо, какой… Не глодать тебе пропастины* в буйную зиму – на мясе людском разбытеешь*. Рюен* еще не настанет, а многих на мары* уложишь…

Все-не все, а общий смысл Хорт понял. «Чего ты болтаешь!» хотел крикнуть, но из горла вырвался неразборчивый рев. Тогда волк рывком развернулся и бросился обратно, оставив козлоного в полном замешательстве. Он был уже далеко, когда к фавну, все еще отдыхающему на корне, подошел высокий конь с длинной, украшенной лентами гривой. С его спины свесился светловолосый всадник:

\- Эй, Полисун, лишненького волка не было?

\- Было, - козлоногий стряхнул со смуглого плеча упавшую с волос всадника воду. – А тебе чего, Езерним?

Хорт бежал, не разбирая особо дороги, и только внизу, чуть не влетев с размаху в чей-то костер, вынужден был остановиться.

\- Ай! – от взлетевшего снопа искр заслонилась Летавица, подтянула длинные ноги в красных сапожках.

Хорту, впрочем, до чьих-то длинных ножек в данный момент дела было мало – свои бы остудить, лапки, в смысле.

\- Куда бежишь, перевертушек? – Летавица стряхнула с платья пепел. – Хочешь, о грядущем набабкаю*?

Раскаленные угли, как ни странно, остудили горячку в мыслях. Ну да, дурная голова ногам, а ноги, выходит, наоборот… «А позолоти ручку, яхонтовый!» мысленно передразнил Хорт и мотнул головой.

\- Ну так сам узнай, - она вытащила из-за пояска веточку с треугольными листьями, увенчанную белыми с фиолетовой сердцевинкой цветками. – Сон-трава. Клади ее в изголовье, а наутро припомни, что во сне увидал.

Волк подумал, осторожно прихватил веточку, неприятно пахнущую мышиным погребом, и уже до самого упавшего дерева не останавливался и ни с кем не разговаривал.

\- Чего несешься как белены объевшись? – встретил его царик. Присмотрелся и хмыкнул: - И вправду белены. Ты что, травоядное – дрянь всякую жрать? Она же ядовитая!

Хорт выплюнул веточку ему на ладонь, отойдя в сторонку, прыгнул через нож и снова подошел, натягивая рубашку:

\- Я ее не ел. А Летавица сказала, что это сон-трава.

\- Под определение «сон-трава» подходит растений десяток, а то и больше… фу, слюнявый ведь какой, - Виктор вернул ему веточку и вытер ладонь об майку. – Сюда и горицвет, и дурман, и мандрагора. А тут у тебя белена черная. Надеюсь, ты ее, пока нес, не очень пожевал?

\- Надеюсь, - Хорт понюхал белые цветки и шмыгнул носом. – А правда, что она вещие сны показывает?

\- Глюки она показывает, вот что. Но попробовать можно. Только не вздумай ее есть, под подушку положи, когда спать ляжешь.

\- Знаю. Может, пойдем уже цветок искать?

\- Может, и пойдем, - царик вдруг присмотрелся и взял его за подбородок. – Что-то на тебе лица нет. Встретил кого-то не того?

\- А, чушь, - Хорт дернул головой, освобождаясь. – Какой-то полоумный фавн чепухи наболтал.

\- Фавн? – искренне удивился Виктор. – Ты, случаем, не в Древнюю Грецию забрел?

\- Но у него были козлиные ноги!

Они вышли из круга и снова направились в лес, но уже в другую сторону. Здесь деревья стояли пореже и не разговаривали. Хорт поднял голову к кусочкам темного неба в листьях, и ему показалось, что звезды начали тускнеть.

\- Вы же соврали про полночь, так?

\- Не так уж. Сейчас что-то около двух. Не хотел развенчивать твои понятия о легендах, понимаешь ли, - царик весело ухмыльнулся. – Папороть-кветка действительно _должна_ цвести в полночь, но время такое, что даже в волшебном королевстве полный бардак.

Хорт недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Не волнуйся. Как только зацветет, тут мы ее и найдем.

\- А куда мы идем?

\- Папоротников много по обочинам дорог. Тут неподалеку есть одна, по ней, правда, уже года три никто не ездит. Там этого папоротника – завались.

\- А почему по ней никто не ездит?

\- Так что тебе тот фавн наболтал? – царик сменил тему.

\- Что такое пропастины и мары?

\- Правильно «пропастина», падаль, то бишь. А мары – это такие носилки для трупов.

Хорта слегка замутило, но он взял себя в руки и припомнил еще одно непонятное слово:

\- А «разбытеешь»?

\- Растолстеешь.

Хорта шатнуло к ближайшему дереву, и все съеденное за вечер оказалось на траве.

\- Ммм… - Виктор глянул с брезгливым сочувствием и отвернулся. – Кажется, белену ты все-таки пожевал. Или…неужели он сказал что-то _настолько_ жуткое?

\- К черту, - Хорт яростно вытерся рукавом и неестественно твердо зашагал вперед.

До изрядно заросшей, но все еще хорошо приметной дороги они дошли в полном молчании. Около нее и в самом деле росли густые-прегустые папоротники, а еще – старое кладбище. Это, конечно, не росло, а просто раскинулось по другую сторону. Покосившиеся кресты и надгробные камни зловеще чернели под луной.

\- Собственно, из-за него здесь и перестали ездить, - царик развел руками. – Упырей развелось.

\- Упырей?!

\- Сейчас они все на Гудыма-холме, - успокоил Виктор. – Нам, главное, убраться до того, как они возвращаться начнут.

В листве гулял ветер, но все вокруг уже затихало, будто перед рассветом. Царик обшаривал глазами длинные раскидистые ветви, Хорт, то и дело сдерживая тошноту, мрачно обмозговывал слова фавна. Но, получив увесистый тычок локтем, он сразу все мысли из головы выкинул. Шагах в десяти слева, под толстой корягой, затеплился алый огонек. И начал подниматься, будто крохотный воздушный шарик, надутый гелием.

\- Еще не пора, - азартно пробормотал царик. – Вот раскроется, тогда хватай и беги прочь, пока я не остановлю. Нож держи. И рукав закатай, надрежешь здесь, - холодные пальцы коротко мазнули повыше предплечья, - где мышцы потолще.

«Шарик» завис на высоте полутора метров – и засиял, разбрасывая во все стороны короткие дрожащие лучи.

\- Пошел!

Хорт бросился к цветку. Из-за лучей тот казался больше, чем был на самом деле, вблизи же – с крупную фасолину. Руки тряслись, и разрез, видно, получился куда глубже, чем требовалось: с готовностью хлынула кровь, залив предплечье и лезвие. Хорт поспешно затолкал цветок (ощущения вышли просто непередаваемые), развернулся на 180 градусов, рванулся – и ухнул в темноту.

\- Беги! Не смотри по сторонам!

Темнота мгновенно вспыхнула пожаром. Из огня тянулись неимоверно длинные костистые лапы, по пальцам и загнутым когтям перебегали язычки пламени. Но жара Хорт не чувствовал, а гудящий шум оказался грохотом крови в ушах. Стена! Он просто не успел затормозить – и проскочил насквозь. К ногам метнулись мелкие, мерзко визжащие кабанчики с ярко-зелеными глазами. Они угрожающе хватали за икры, но укусов не было – просто мешающие бежать тычки. Потом исчезли и кабанчики – рассыпались искрами. Когда впереди поднялся на дыбы гигантский медведь, Хорт храбро кинулся навстречу и только через миг понял, что медведь все-таки настоящий. Поднятая лапа, желтые, блестящие от клейкой слюны клыки… Большое светлое тело стремительно метнулось наперерез, и оба – медведь и белый волк – окунулись в пламя, как в неглубокую воду. Левая рука совсем онемела и бесполезно болталась. Хорт поднажал – и вдруг огненная яркость сменилась приглушенным зеленоватым полумраком, но это уже был не лесной коридор, а…больничный? От такой нелепицы Хорт все-таки остановился. Уж очень странным показался очередное видение, слишком оно не вязалось с языческими страшилками. Болотно-зеленые стены, коричневый линолеум, белые двери, каталки… Баюкая горящую руку, Хорт прошел мимо зеркала и мельком увидел себя: взъерошенные светлые волосы, вся левая сторона рубашки пропитана кровью. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что оставляет за собой темную узенькую дорожку. То-то уборщица «обрадуется»… А вот он, если так пойдет дальше, скоро грохнется в обморок от потери крови… И правда: приступ головокружения заставил прислониться к холодной стене. Зажмурившись, Хорт сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов и поплелся дальше. Надо же как-то отсюда выбираться… По коридору пронесся небольшой сквознячок, скрипнула и приоткрылась дверь справа. Хорт подошел, слабо надеясь, что это процедурная: тогда можно будет взять немного ваты (ладно, МНОГО ваты) или марли. Но не повезло, и он оказался в обычной палате. Человек на койке повернул голову к вошедшему и посмотрел из-за штатива капельницы. Меловые губы, краснота и синева мешаются вокруг неожиданно больших, будто потемневших глаз… это же… О боже!

Хорт вывалился за дверь и сел: не удержали ноги. Это же я, сообразил он, а волосы куда девались? Косынка какая-то… Сбрили перед операцией? Выпали от химиотерапии?

\- Не боишься кровью истечь?

Хорт вынырнул мыслями из жуткой больничной палаты и понял, что снова находится в ночном лесу. Сидит на краю освещенной луной поляны, так и не отняв ладони от раненой руки.

Негромко всхрапнула лошадь – глухой тяжелый звук, кто-то спрыгнул на траву. Хорт поднял голову и увидел…светловолосого мельника. Ооо, из огня да в полымя! Впрочем, лицо Езернима выражало только искреннее беспокойство.

\- На, - водяной вынул из седельной сумки белый ручник. – Выглядишь хуже некуда.

Голова гудела и шла кругом, ни о чем задумываться не хотелось. Когда Хорт обтер руку, ручник порядком заалел. Стало совсем тихо, только жевала траву и иногда тяжело вздыхала крупная лошадь с красными лентами в гриве. Езерним тоже сел в траву и, закинув голову, смотрел в черное небо. С одежды и волос текло. Совсем как тогда… сознавая это, Хорт шарахнулся в сторону, когда мельник вдруг дернулся к нему, но Езерним просто вырвал ручник, вскочил на коня и был таков. Хорт насторожился: может, какое чудовище подбирается? Хрустнули ветки, и на поляну выскочил белый волк с красными глазами. И жутко развороченным плечом. Кислый запах крови хлынул в ноздри, и у Хорта снова поплыло перед глазами. А Виктор поднялся человеком, и плечо было совершенно цело, ни царапинки.

\- Круто, - заценил Хорт и, потеряв сознание, завалился на спину. 

_ …Ооо, какой… Не глодать тебе пропастины в буйную зиму – на мясе людском разбытеешь. Рюен еще не настанет, а многих на мары уложишь… _

\- Что такое «рюен»?

\- Сентябрь. Только не пойму, почему в таком состоянии тебя волнует именно это.

Хорт открыл глаза: темное небо, звезды перемигиваются, луна готова вот-вот спрятаться за ветви.

\- Обливаться кровью около упыриного кладбища настойчиво не рекомендуется. Мнэ-э, съедят.

Только потом до Хорта дошло, кого передразнивает царик – кота Василия из «Понедельник начинается в субботу». Предплечье было уже крепко перевязано полосами разорванного (разгрызенного?) полотенца, и даже голова кружилась меньше.

\- Дома поешь хорошенько, гемоглобин надо восстанавливать, - Виктор поднялся. – Можно гематогена купить.

\- Ага.

\- Но до дома еще далеко, - бодро сказал царик. – Мы же клад искать будем.

\- Ага, - Хорт покосился на него неодобрительно: ну да, легко говорить тому, на ком все заживает, как…как…мгновенно, в общем. - А мы разве еще от кладбища не отошли?

\- Отошли, но не так далеко, как тебе могло показаться. Кстати, здесь совсем недавно была лошадь… У нас конкуренты?

\- Наверное, - о странном визите водяного Хорт умолчал.

Было тихо, как перед восходом солнца, но утро никак не наступало: глухой предрассветный час. Неужели время в самом деле стало резиновым?

\- У нас ночь дооолгая, - протянул царик, разглядывая что-то на ладони. – Она будет тянуться столько, сколько мне надо.

Обо мне бы кто подумал, мысленно окрысился Хорт. И потянулся посмотреть, что там такое на ладони.

Крохотный бурый комочек.

\- Это… - он скривился.

\- Тебя бы кровью с ног до головы окатить, тоже был бы не красавец, - возразил царик. – Свойств своих он не потерял.

Виктор резко опустил руку, но цветок остался висеть в воздухе, почти не видный на темном фоне. Мы же его не разглядим, хотел сказать Хорт, но тут комочек развернулся и окутался ровным неярким сиянием, как блуждающий огонек. И поплыл вперед. Хорту совсем не хотелось двигаться, идти что-то там искать, пускай и клад (все равно он царику достанется!), но что поделаешь: взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж. На ходу цветок менялся: из красного – в розовый, желтый, голубой, потом снова красный. Лес опять начал густеть, а Хорт – спотыкаться.

\- Слушайте, - позвал он. – А если я перекинусь, лапа…ну, в смысле, рука заживет?

\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но нет, - Виктор оглянулся через плечо. – Поднести?

\- Нет!

\- Тогда топай и не жалуйся.

\- А я и не жалуюсь…

\- Но, поговори еще!

Перебраниваясь, впрочем, без особой злости, они шли-шли, и тут под ногами стало хлюпать. Босыми ступнями Хорт почувствовал холодную воду – мох был весь ею пропитан.

\- А если клад на дне болота? – жалобно спросил он.

\- Поиграем в подводную лодку.

Цветок остановился перед небольшой темной полянкой, в последний раз мигнул и, погаснув, опустился на подставленную ладонь. Виктор спрятал его в карман джинсов и недовольно уставился на полянку.

\- Это трясина, да? – прошептал Хорт.

\- Скорее всего, - Виктор взял его за локоть и отодвинул себе за спину. – Чтобы тут ни появилось, не вздумай убегать, а то как раз в трясину и заскочишь.

И вправду бардак, подумал Хорт, то беги и ни на что не обращай внимания, то не обращай внимания, но и не беги…

В центре поляны появилась маленькая ярко-желтая собачонка. Хорт, хоть и готовился к чему-нибудь этакому, вздрогнул. Тем более, что собачка исчезла, и теперь на ее месте били копытами три красавца-коня – белый, золотистый и огненно-рыжий.

\- Серебро, белое золото и красное золото, - пробормотал царик. – Богатый улов…

Кони враз осыпались золотой пыльцой, и некоторое время было спокойно, а потом вдруг центр полянки вспучился, забурлил и на поверхность поднялось что-то большое и темное, опутанное тиной. Хорт резко втянул загустевший воздух.

\- Не трусь, это сундук, - успокоил Виктор, но и сам задышал чаще.

Всколыхнувшаяся поверхность сровнялась, и на сундуке появился огромный старик с густыми усами и длинной золотой бородой. Он просто сидел и смотрел огненными глазами: с Виктора на Хорта и обратно. Неприятно смотрел, будто приценивался. Потом золотые усы шевельнулись:

\- Тать-потема*, что денежки ховал, на три головы их заклял, да первой свою и сложил. Вторую я годков с тридцать назад забрал. А третья чья будет-то? Твоя, серый перевертень, али твоя, белый?

Хорт за спиной царика тяжело сглотнул, а Виктор невозмутимо стряхнул со спины распухший рюкзак:

\- Его.

В большом прозрачном пакете, изнутри на четверть залитом черным и дурно пахнущим, оказалась здоровенная…медвежья голова. Хорт скользнул взглядом по оскаленным окровавленным клыкам, вываленному языку и остекленевшим глазам и зажал рот, борясь со сжимающими горло спазмами. Это ведь, наверняка, тот самый, который в огне… Но желудок был пуст, и Хорт скоро оправился. Виктор уже бросил страшную ношу старику – тот, не брезгуя, снял пакет:

\- Ух, какая кужлявая*… Не тушило*?

\- Не успела, - оскалился царик. – Свеженькая.

Золотобородый гулко расхохотался и, будто от собственного смеха, рассыпался позолотившей сундук пылью. Сундук, между тем, как если бы к нему моторчик прицепили, подплыл и ткнулся в твердую сушу у ног Виктора. Царик без колебаний откинул крышку и протяжно выдохнул. Хорт смотрел, как он завороженно пересыпает с ладони на ладонь тяжелые тусклые монеты, потом кашлем напомнил о бренной реальности. Виктор будто проснулся, но голос прозвучал обыденно:

\- Я бы с тобой поделился, честно, но наши зачарованные клады – капризная штука. Кто знает, чем эти деньги обернутся в твоем мире. Одно точно: золотом-серебром они не останутся, пробовали уже.

\- Ммм, - неопределенно протянул Хорт.

\- Держи тогда, Фома Неверующий, - царик бросил ему в нагрудный карман две холодные монетки. – Если вдруг они такие и останутся, обращайся: отсыплю килограммчик. Но особо не надейся.

Хорт и не надеялся. Хотя килограмм золота в хозяйстве всегда пригодится…

\- Пойдем домой?

\- Пойдем-пойдем, а то ты совсем неживой, - Виктор, прищурившись, огляделся, подозвал кого-то, и с невидимой ветки сорвалась сова.

Она опустилась царику на плечо, и тот ей что-то сказал. Сова ухнула и взлетела, эффектно мелькнув на фоне луны. Виктор замер, приготовившись превращаться.

\- Подождите, а с кладом что?

\- Видал, сова полетела? Она – гонец, так что о кладе мои люди позаботятся.

Обратный путь растянулся вечности этак на три-четыре. В волчьем облике плечо не то что не зажило, а получилось даже хуже: человеку раненая рука при ходьбе мешает не очень, а вот волку – раненая передняя лапа… Хорт, прикусив губу острыми клыками, как мог шустро ковылял на трех. Но все когда-нибудь кончается, кончилась и эта пытка.

Еще в полом стволе он услышал шум дождя.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Радим выпал прямо в лужу. Хорошо, что не переодевался…хоть стирки меньше. Привычно навалилась сонливость, но теперь к ней прибавилась острая боль в ране, слабость и головокружение. Во рту сильно отдавало железом – Радим отер губы, пальцы окрасились алым.

\- Губу прокусил, - Виктор щелкнул зажигалкой, и вокруг разлился слабый мягкий свет. – Может, ко мне да перебинтуемся? А то ты, наверное, пока будешь аптечку искать, не только брата разбудишь, а вообще весь поселок.

\- Наверное, - Радим немного покривил душой: он вообще не был уверен, что у них есть эта самая аптечка.

Когда они дошли, дождь снова утих. Пока Виктор туго бинтовал ему руку, Радим сумрачно крутил у носа влажную ватку. Сильно пахло нашатырем. Царик заставил его проглотить и какое-то обезболивающее.

\- Ну вот и все, - Виктор отложил ножницы. – До свадьбы заживет.

\- А вы за каждым своим ээ… агентом так бегаете? – вяло поинтересовался Радим.

\- Нет, - помедлив, ответил Виктор и препротивно улыбнулся. – Ты же млааадшенький, любииименький, утю-тю-тю…

Радима смело с дивана. Вместе с подушкой.

\- Какой вопрос, такой ответ, - царик перестал улыбаться. – Это шутка была, для тех кто в танке. Хотя суть верная: да, первые несколько месяцев я за всеми так бегаю, - он намеренно ударил слово «так». – Ответственный я, понимаешь ли. В данный момент «на новеньких» у меня один ты, так что бегаю за тобой. Остальные уже вышли из щенячьего возраста. Объяснение принято?

\- Угу, - Радим хотел сказать, что не надо за ним бегать, но потом подумал, что в одиночку уже пару раз превратился бы в отбивную, и промолчал.

\- В любом случае, спасибо за компанию, - суховато добавил Виктор и поднялся, давая понять, что пора бы и честь знать.

\- За компанию?! – Радим с трудом выбрался из кресла. – Хотите сказать, что вы бы там и без меня справились?

\- Да ну? Чтоб цветок рвать мне, глюками любоваться мне и с медведем драться тоже мне? Нет уж, спасибо… Эй! Куда ты потащил мою подушку?

Выйдя за калитку, Радим оглянулся и увидел, что Виктор шагает следом.

\- Не беспокойтесь, до дома я и сам дойду.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - царик помигал тусклым фонариком и свернул к лесу. – У меня в Тирличе пару делишек осталось. До встречи.

\- До встречи, - Радим, подняв лампу, вышел на тропу и поплелся к дому, надеясь, что следующая встреча произойдет не слишком скоро: от этой бы очухаться.

То ли нашатырь помог, то ли что, но наскреблось достаточно сил, чтобы наскоро ополоснуться и дотащиться до кровати. Рубашку, вместе с беленой и монетами (которые пока монетами и остались) он спрятал под подушку, а страшненького подменыша, не церемонясь, спихнул в щель между матрасом и стеной.

Край неба быстро светлел: наконец-то закончилась эта бесконечная ночь. Только Радим этого уже не видел – он крепко спал. 

В парке было превосходно – как в хороший год в июле: зеленые сверкающие газоны, юркая пляска светотени в густой листве каштанов, богатые клумбы. Издалека доносились шум работающих аттракционов и детский смех, но здесь было пустынно: разноцветная лавочка, солнце и ветер в высоких кронах. Радим стоял, прислонившись к старому дереву, а на лавочке сидел Виктор. Его глаза горели алым, как у белого волка, а рот не закрывался плотно, и из-под тонких губ влажно блестели клыки. На спинку лавки вскарабкалась ярко-рыжая белочка, и Виктор протянул ей ладонь с лесными орешками. Белка задрожала густыми усами. _Ешь, дуреха_, сказал ей Виктор. Радим весело хмыкнул. Зверек, схватив орешек, совсем осмелел и вскарабкался на ладонь, поближе к угощению, а Виктор улыбнулся и перегрыз белочке горло. Как и все в этом парке, кровь тоже была ослепительно яркой.

Радим не заорал и не убежал, он посмотрел на рыжий трупик у ног Виктора и сказал, _ей ведь было больно_. Виктор поднял на него невыразительные из-за отсутствия белка и зрачков глаза, _ей не было больно, я все сделал быстро_. Радим не поверил, _а терять душу – больно_? _Я ведь говорил уже_, Виктор вдруг оказался рядом, _я не сделаю тебе больно, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Ты будешь убивать людей, а люди в отместку убьют тебя. И тогда я приду и заберу твою душу._

Радим снова посмотрел на блеклое, будто потускневшее тельце под лавкой, _я не хочу умирать_. У Виктора были ярко-алые глаза, совсем как у огромного белого волка. И его ладонь, потянувшись, легла Радиму на грудь, холодом прожигая борцовку. Когда холод добрался до сердца, Радим закричал.

Сквозь изумрудные кроны каштанов било солнце.

ЛОВИТВА

На месте сгоревшей мельницы медленно росла новая: по всей округе бегали маленькие шустрые хованцы и анчутки с топорами, пилами и другими инструментами. Чуть в стороне стоял недавно построенный крохотный теремок в две комнаты. На лавках горели свечи. Езерним расстелил на свежеотесанных досках стола белый ручник, испещренный бурыми пятнами, и положил на него еще сырую глиняную мужскую фигурку. Длинным ногтем обозначил лунки на лбу и груди и зашептал:

\- _Как жар огневой глине встать не дает, так не дай подняться кровушке: приди Огнея. Как уголек огневой глине спать не дает, так не дай уснуть кровушке: приди Глядея. Слово мое злое да крепкое, злее огня, тяжелее глины, крепче камня над труною_…*

На дворе – слышно стало – засуетились, запищали. Кто-то коротко взвыл пронзительным голосом и тут же умолк. Езерним суматошно завернул фигурку в ручник, сунул глубоко в печной зев и прикрыл заслонкой, а сам привалился к жесткому краю стола и принялся ждать, творя знаки против оборотней. Он еле-еле успел справиться с лицом к тому времени, когда дверь распахнулась и вошел большой белый волк. Мельник медленно сполз на колени, а царик встал человеком и, не глядя на его, принялся осматривать горницу: печь, лавки, стол, настил для спанья; в красном углу, где у людей часто висит икона, узор из цветных ракушек – ничего лишнего, ничего подозрительного. Стоял на пороге, дальше пройти не посмел: дом был новый, чужой, осененный охранными знаками.

\- Встань, - он сильно потянул звенящий от напряжения воздух. – Никак ворожбой пахнет? Волшбовал?

\- На ромашках, - проскрипел Езерним. – Любит-не любит…ну и так далее.

Он дернулся: показалось, что царик сейчас ударит, но тот только неприятно ухмыльнулся:

\- А ромашки кровушкой поливал?

Мельник быстро покосился на печь и постарался сказать поехиднее:

\- Ты ж только-только во дворе анчутку заел, вот и тянет…

\- Какая в них кровь, только и есть, что жижа да тина, - царик еще раз принюхался и наморщил нос. – Кстати, мельник, а на поляне ты той что делал?

\- Какой..?

\- Не ври! Думаешь, я не узнаю твоего запаха?!

\- Какая честь, - Езерним съежился. – А ты не кричи, ишь…щекатый*. Ну был я там, был, думал от клада кусочек урвать, - он пересилил себя и открыто заглянул в светлые с красной искрой глаза.

Царик, раздувая ноздри, отвел взгляд первым, еще раз осмотрел горницу и, не прощаясь, вышел. Мельник тяжело выдохнул и по ножке стола заново съехал на скорбленый пол. Прислушался. Снова во дворе кто-то выл – жалобно, но недолго.

Почти занялся рассвет, и костры угасли, Гудыма-холм опустел. Полисун, пастырь волчий, сидел все на том же корне, копытцем резал на куски подножный мох. На вершину, вывалив длинный язык, выскочил белый волк с красными глазами, и Полисун, коротко поклонившись, вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Нынче среди твоих волков пришлый был, - прокашлял белый. – Что ты ему сказал?

\- Грядущее.

\- Поподробнее, - потребовал волк.

Пастырь поскреб кудрявый затылок рукоятью кнута и певуче повторил:

\- Не глодать тебе пропастины в буйную зиму – на мясе людском разбытеешь. Рюен еще не настанет, а многих на мары уложишь.

\- Ооо, - мученически и совсем по-человечьи простонал белый. – Молчал бы, что ли… Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Слыхал такое?

\- Это про меня? – не понял Полисун.

\- Если бы, - рявкнул волк и покатился вниз, оставив козлоногого – второй раз за ночь – в полном недоумении.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Когда Радим проснулся, за окнами было еще темно. Или…уже темно?

\- Это Аленка у нас была? Пригласи ее к нам на чай, - странным голосом сказал сидящий в изножье кровати Натан. – Я хочу своими глазами увидеть девушку, вытворяющую такое с моим братом.

Радим, обняв подушку, хлопал глазами.

\- Сейчас десять вечера, - объяснил Натан.

\- Это не то, что ты подумал! – нельзя же выставлять новую подругу этаким монстром. – Мы на таро гадали всю ночь! Честное слово!

\- Всю ночь?

\- Всю ночь! – Радим смотрел честными-пречестными глазами. – У Аленки их семь колод с разными картинками – целая коллекция. Это, оказывается, так сложно: старшая аркана, младшая аркана, король мечей…ну и в том же духе.

\- Ладно, предположим, я поверил, - Натан вздохнул и поднялся. – А что за повязка?

\- Я дурак, - покаянно признался Радим. – Провожал ее до тропинки и в темноте рукой по проволоке проехался, ну той, которая вокруг трансформатора.

Натан посмотрел встревоженно:

\- Швы, надеюсь, накладывать не нужно?

\- Ты что! Там просто большая царапина.

\- Ладно, - повторил брат. – Ужинать будешь?

\- Еще бы!

Сеанс утреннего (в данном отдельно взятом случае - вечернего) вранья успешно завершился.

Проводив брата взглядом, Радим откинулся на подушку и тихонько вздохнул: отмазки он заранее не придумывал, не до того было, но даже спросонья голова насчет всего этого дела варила хорошо на редкость. Хоть премию «Враль года» выдавай. Радим вытянул из-под подушки рубашку; из кармана выпали помятые белые цветки (он тут же вспомнил очередной «приятный» сон и поежился) и …два крохотных ужика. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, Радим подцепил их на журнал и выкинул в шуршащую темноту за окном. Прав был Виктор: эти его заклятые денежки не лишены чувства юмора…

А после ужина пришла пора ложиться спать. Снова. Смешно…

Леля пришла на чай после завтрака (Радим зашел за ней) и держалась прекрасно: живо, хотя и с некоторым недоумением, поддержала беседу о таро и не возражала, когда Натан величал ее Аленушкой. Она помянула дом около старого дуба, но Натан – брат понял – решил, что ей и родителям почему-то не понравилось в Бирюках и они перебрались сюда. Даже, мол, лучше: не будут теперь в лесу миловаться. Потом они с Радимом шатались по окрестностям и болтали о всем на свете, благо, совсем распогодилось. И все в этот день у них было хорошо, но вечером у калитки встретил Натан и, кривя губы, сказал, что заходил только что к Михалычу и узнал одну свежую новость. А новость была такая: вчера ночью волк убил человека. 


	2. Охота

А утром на улице стоны да плач:

Опять был в деревне убийца, палач!

Опять пересуды, молитвы и толки.

Следы на дороге огромного волка.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

\- Надо уезжать, - сказал Натан. – Когда волки режут скотину, я это еще могу понять, но жить практически бок о бок с волком-людоедом…нет уж, увольте.

Они сидели перед телевизором и вроде как смотрели новости, а на самом деле думали каждый о своем. Что до Радима, так он думал, что с одной стороны пытаться что-то возразить совсем уж бесполезно, а с другой – уезжать нельзя никак. И тут уже не соврешь, не отговоришься. И что теперь делать?

\- Уезжаем послезавтра, - решил Натан. – Родителей пока волновать не буду, вот приедем, тогда скажу, а то они там поседеют нас ждавши.

\- А кого он съел? – спросил Радим.

\- Ты его не знаешь, - Натан покусал нижнюю губу. – На краю деревни есть домик, там еще ворота классные, не по домику явно. Короче, жил там то ли Мишка, то ли Гришка, пьянчужка из местных. Михалыч сказал, после вечернего вливания у мужика с наших дач до дома не добрался и по дороге спать свалился. Там его волк и нашел. Представляешь? Спящего убил!

«Мишутка? – с содроганием сообразил Хорт. – Опаньки…»

А вслух сказал:

\- Так ему и надо. Пить надо меньше.

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – возмутился брат.

Спать они легли в неважном настроении. А на следующее утро Хорт сказал, что идет в гости к Леле (будто бы ей Аленушкой зваться надоело: «А что, вот одна моя знакомая Лена вообще в Алину переименовалась!»), но по дороге забежал к Виктору. У Виктора были гости: около дома обнаружилась яркая «Ауди», а собственно в комнате - красивая женщина, похожая на цыганку. Ради такого случая царик был не в своем таинственном пиджаке и не в INNOCENT BLOOD-овой футболке, а в костюме и даже при галстуке. Радиму, который ворвался как на пожар, пришлось остаться на чай и поучаствовать в светской беседе. Он даже застеснялся своих резаных шорт и мятой яркой рубашки, тем более, что беседа была настолько светская (а вернее сказать, научная, пестрящая замудреной биологической терминологией), что Радим ничего не понял. Хотя у женщины (Таисия ее звали) был чудный грудной голос, и слушать ее, смотреть на нее – было приятно. Чего ж на красивого человека не посмотреть? Через час Таисия тепло распрощалась и села за руль. Едва машина скрылась за поворотом, как Виктор схватил Радима за локоть и, ловя испуганный взгляд, предупредил:

\- Я же вижу, как ты на нее смотришь. Она моя, ясно? Я старше и сильнее, а эта женщина – красивая. Поэтому она моя. Таков закон волчьей стаи, мальчик.

Радим мысленно покрутил пальцем у виска. Напился он, что ли? Закон волчьей стаи? Определенно, оборотничество бьет по мозгам. Уж и посмотреть нельзя! Сдалась ему женщина, которая его на десять лет старше. Тем более, когда есть Лелька. При мысли о Леле сразу же остро захотелось в гости, но у Радима сейчас была проблема более срочная.

\- Нууу… - выслушав его эмоциональный рассказ, Виктор озадаченно потянул себя за галстук. – Может, мне киднеппером заделаться?

\- Это кого вы красть собрались?! – у Радима челюсть упала. 

\- Тихо, не кричи, - царик поморщился. – Скажем, если спрятать тебя в Тирличе, никто и никогда не найдет…

\- А мне не надо, чтобы никто и никогда, - Радим на всякий случай отошел. – Меня вообще красть не надо. Это сто процентов не пойдет!

\- Не пойдет, значит, не пойдет… - легко отозвался Виктор. – До послезавтра еще есть время подумать над каким-нибудь другим вариантом.

\- Ну ладно тогда… - и Радим собрался бежать к дому под старым дубом.

Но царик вдруг поймал его за плечи.

\- Мы, по-моему, вариант с киднеппингом отмели, - осторожно сказал Радим, готовясь, если надо, вывернуться и дать стрекоча (а то глядишь, царик, чтоб договор не нарушался, и в самом деле запрячет «агента» в Тирлич до конца лета: то-то брат с родителями повеселятся!)

\- Подожди пять минут, - приказал Виктор и развернулся к дому, спросив сам у себя: – Интересно, там еще в холодильнике яйца остались?

\- Какие яйца?

Ситуация стала слегка напоминать разговор про трамвай, Аннушку и подсолнечное масло на рельсах.

\- От Фаберже я бы не отказался, - раздалось уже от входной двери. – Но сойдут и куриные…

Радим недоумевал. А Виктор через минуту вынес на улицу коричневое яйцо и банку с водой. Банку он сунул Радиму, а на яйцо подышал и потер о рукав.

\- На, - он забрал банку и дал яйцо. – Покатай по лбу и груди.

Радим заморгал, но подчинился. Царик взял яйцо и осторожно опустил в воду. Яйцо погрузилось наполовину и осталось плавать, чуть покачиваясь.

\- Сглаза нет, - констатировал Виктор.

\- Почему вы так решили?

\- Если яйцо плавает, значит, сглаза нет.

\- Да? – удивился Радим. – А я думал, если яйцо плавает, то оно тухлое.

Виктор посмотрел убийственно:

\- Дал бы тебе в лоб, да руки заняты. Много ты понимаешь.

\- А почему вы решили, что на мне сглаз? – забеспокоился Радим.

\- По Тирличу побегаешь, еще не такого нахватаешься, - «успокоил» царик. – Все, свободен.

Когда Радим ушел, Виктора отвлекли соседские дети: прибежали одолжить соли. Потом заскочил Михалыч: узнать, не разбирается ли «Виктор Андреич» в капканах, потом знакомые парни позвали на шашлыки… В общем, Виктор как сунул злосчастную банку под кустик жасмина, так про нее и забыл. И не видел, как ровно через полчаса после разговора с Радимом яйцо резко пошло на дно и, стукнувшись, треснуло: по воде причудливо завихрился пролившийся белок.

Весь следующий день Радим лихорадочно раздумывал, как бы если не отменить, то хотя бы оттянуть отъезд. Единственным результатом раздумий стала ноющая головная боль к вечеру. Потом защипало в глазах, зазнобило, и Радим лег спать пораньше. Всю ночь он провел в непрочной дремоте: ни разу не заснул по-настоящему, смотрел причудливые, лишенные всякого смысла сны-видения, а ранним утром, почувствовав, что начинает гореть заживо, разбудил брата и попросил отыскать градусник. Красный столбик подскочил до тридцать девяти и пяти. Вопрос с отъездом с повестки дня сошел тут же. Первый день с температурой боролись народными средствами: пить чай с медом, лимонный сок с сахаром и соблюдать строгий постельный режим, в итоге температура спала ровно на пять десятых градуса. Еще три дня Радим пил антибиотики, но столбик градусника как замер на отметке «тридцать девять», так и не желал сдавать позиции. Радим совсем не спал и почти не ел, очень мало двигался – разве поднимался с поддержкой по нужде да переворачивался с боку на бок - и казалось, что жаром от него пышет на несколько шагов. И все-таки за доктором Натан послал только тогда, когда наутро пятого дня брат повернул к нему заострившееся лицо, внимательно посмотрел красными от лопнувших сосудов глазами и еле слышно попросил:

\- Братик, убери их.

\- Кого? – Натан бросился к кровати, осмотрелся.

\- На подушке…справа…жабы… - пробормотал Радим. – Одна…огнем дышит… Вторая…смотрит…поспать не дает…

Натан взглянул на подушку, побледнел и побежал к соседу. Тот – добрая душа – сразу же влез в старенький «Москвич» и погнал в ближайшую больничку. Вернулся с доктором – полной женщиной в застиранном, но безукоризненно чистом халате. Та еще раз померила температуру, послушала легкие и проверила горло. Пожала широкими покатыми плечами:

\- Пятый день температурит, говорите? Бредить начал? Горло чистое, легкие в порядке. Может, госпитализируем? Не дай бог, инфекция какая.

\- В больницу – не дам, - твердо заявил Натан.

\- Ваша воля, - доктор, кажется, согласия и не ожидала. – Я выписываю рецепты. Съездите в город, купите лекарства, которые здесь указаны.

На шестой день Натан скрепя сердце воспользовался услугами старшей дочери соседа с «Москвичом» как сиделки и поехал в город опустошать аптеки. Молодая женщина, оставшись, полчаса сидела с книгой, а потом задремала прямо на табурете.

Радим с трудом повернул тяжелую голову (даже от этого маленького движения перед усталыми глазами заметались серебристые мушки) и посмотрел на жаб. Вот они, две штуки, здоровенные, пятнистые, сидят на краю подушки. У одной из открытого рта пышет горячим пламенем, у другой – страшный, пронизывающий взгляд, не позволяющий сомкнуть глаз. Я вас знаю, подумал Радим. Да, он читал про такое в своих энциклопедиях, что-то было там… Но одурманенный жаром и бессонницей мозг отказывался работать. Если б их можно было прогнать заклинанием… Сказать бы что-нибудь вроде «Я знаю тебя таким, как ты есть, изыди!» (в какой это книжке читал?), но далекие предки были практиками и чистой теории не признавали… Сообразив, что снова скатывается на бред, Радим постарался сосредоточиться.

Еще два дня. Больше лекарств – и никакого результата. Натан пребывал в тихой панике, а Радиму было уже все равно. Приходила Леля, кажется, гладила по лбу прохладной ладонью. В книжках от такого обычно становится легче, но они были не в книжке.

Ранним утром девятого дня Натан заснул в изножье кровати Радима, неудобно привалившись к стене. Радим боролся с галлюцинациями: по потолку носились разноцветные треугольнички, из которых надо было составить равнобедренную трапецию. Усилием воли Радим заставлял их разбежаться по углам, но спустя секунду треугольнички снова сбивались в стайку и весело мельтешили, сменяя цвет.

«Мяу!»

Какой-то новый бред, вяло подумал Радим.

Но на подоконник с улицы запрыгнул самый настоящий кот – это Радим мог видеть, с мучительным напряжением вывернув шею. Голова раскалывалась, но он смотрел. Кот был серый и непомерно огромный. Он мягко спрыгнул на кровать Натана (аж матрас прогнулся), пробежал по полу и уселся рядом с ногами Натана. И запел. Не музыкально замурлыкал, как делают некоторые кошки, а именно запел, хотя и без слов. Радим почувствовал, что просто-таки обязан уснуть – но тяжелый взгляд жабы не давал. А Натан побледнел, покачнулся и, шаркнув спиной по стене, тяжело завалился набок, придавив брата. Не успел Радим испугаться или хотя бы озадачиться, как в комнату вошел Виктор. Тоже через окно.

\- Ступай домой, Баюн.

Кота будто выключили. Он коротко мявкнул и убрался тем же путем, что и пришел. Виктор деловито подошел к кровати, легко, хотя был не намного крупнее Натана, поднял его на руки и перенес на свободную кровать. Потом повернулся к Радиму и сказал:

\- Искал клады.

Радим непонимающе свел брови. Царик подошел к изголовью и присел, разглядывая жаб (ну хоть кто-то их увидел!):

\- «Где ты шлялся, скотина?» Это у тебя на лбу написано. Крупными буквами.

Радим протестующе замычал.

\- Нет? Ну, значит, физиогномист из меня некудышний, - Виктор зачем-то потрогал ближнюю жабу и поморщился. – И давно ты так?

Радим думал, что не может говорить, но все-таки разлепил пересохшие губы:

\- Во…семь.

\- Часов?

\- Дней.

Выражение лица у царика стало…трудночитаемым. Он поднялся и зло фыркнул:

\- Вот сволочь… Нет, не ты, - в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – Тогда будем лечить.

Виктор вышел на веранду – послышался шум бегущей воды. Вернувшись с полным стаканом, он заглянул в камин и довольно хмыкнул: топили только этим вечером и еще не выгребали угли. В воду плеснули три маленьких уголька. Туда же отправилась щепотка соли. Виктор взболтал воду, подул на нее и пробормотал:

\- _Чтобы на рабе Божием Радиме не держались бы ни уроки, ни призоры, ни лихие оговоры, ни ветреные прострелы, ни ночные переполохи. Во веки веков, аминь_.

Он вылил немного воды на ладонь и брызнул на Радима. Холодная, она, казалось, вот-вот зашипит и испарится на сухой раскаленной коже. Повторив операцию еще два раза, он откинул одеяло и, смочив полотенце, протер левую сторону груди. Заставил выпить, поддержав голову, несколько глотков, а остатки воды отправились на жаб. Вообще земноводные влагу любят, но эти жабы неожиданному дождю не обрадовались. Они неуклюже развернулись, свалились ни пол и уже там рассыпались мелкой, мгновенно истаявшей трухой. Царик удовлетворенно вздохнул и поставил пустой стакан на стол. А у Радима назрело несколько вопросов, которые он тут же попытался задать, но Виктор и слушать не захотел.

\- Спи, мальчик, - он потянул одеяло и накинул его край Радиму на лицо.

ЛОВИТВА

Отодвинув заслонку, Езерним сквозь жиденькое пламя всматривался в потрескавшуюся глиняную фигурку. Прошла уже седмица с лишком: в этом мире больной сгорел бы в жару за считанные дни, если не часы, но цариков сучонок пока держался. Наверное, все дело в том, что он находился сейчас в другом мире. Не обращая внимания на печной жар, мельник до боли в глазах вглядывался в рассохшуюся глину. Когда фигурка рассыплется колкой крошкой – это значит конец. Езерним умел ждать. Он было собрался вернуть заслонку на место, но тут из устья в лицо ему дохнуло горячим паром. Водяной отшатнулся, перед глазами заплясали красные пятна. Проморгавшись, он заглянул внутрь и разочарованно взвыл: фигурка лежала темная и влажная, безо всяких трещин, будто только что вылепленная; огонь потух.

Езерним бросился вон из терема. В зарослях болотной травы поджидал верный сом. Водяной прочно уселся на замшелую скользкую спину, и рыба нырнула на дно. Здесь больше оставаться нельзя. Он готовился к поспешному отступлению в любом случае: всякий раз из тех трех, когда царик, разозленный гибелью очередного своего щенка, заявлялся на разборки. Тогда сходило с рук, действовал своеобразный закон джунглей: кто успел, тот и съел. Теперь царику, очевидно, надоело, и он принялся обеспечивать своим щенкам неприкосновенность. Ответственный какой выискался… Мысли роились в голове стайкой очумевших мальков, и в этом мелькании Езерним пытался отвлечься от других мыслей: как будут пылать теремок и недостроенная мельница, и как истошно, но совсем недолго будут визжать хованцы и анчутки, которые по какой-то причине не успели убраться подальше.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Нельзя сказать, что Радим вот так сразу и выздоровел. Он проспал до вечера, проснулся весь мокрый, хоть выжимай – температура упала до тридцати семи и восьми. Натан был вне себя от радости. Наутро столбик ртути съехал на тридцать шесть и девять. Потом Радим проспал почти двое суток, и Натан с Лелей (узнав, что другу полегчало, девушка практически переселилась к ним) по очереди бегали к нему проверять, дышит ли. Температура была уже нормальная. Еще три дня Радим отъедался и спал по двенадцати часов, и только потом первый раз за две недели вышел на улицу. Было умеренно жарко. Радим – с отвычки кружилась голова и пошатывало – устроился на понтоне и с наслаждением грелся на солнышке. От яркого неба защекотало в носу – Радим чихнул.

\- Будь здоров, - по травянистому склону неслышно приблизился Виктор. – Ты тогда хотел что-то спросить?

\- Спасибо, - невпопад отозвался Радим.

\- Это мне напоминает один телефонный разговор. Типа, «Мама дома? Здравствуйте.» - «Нет, уехала на рынок. Здравствуйте».

\- Здравствуйте, - растерянно повторил Радим.

\- А теперь и подавно напоминает, - Виктор сел, вытянув ноги, на траву.

\- Вы сказали, что все это время искали клады… Почему в реальном мире столько времени прошло, а не одна ночь? И спрятать вы меня хотели до конца лета, хотя говорили, что в Тирличе за нашу ночь может месяц пройти. И почему вы вообще за кладами отправились, если меня могли на следующий день увезти? – Радим выпалил все вопросы кучей.

\- Про время лучше не спрашивай, - отмахнулся царик. – Это невозможно объяснить. Я тебе сказал самый простой вариант течения времени, но оно может идти и по-другому. А что тебя увезти должны были… Я просто решил пустить все на самотек: увезут, так увезут.

\- А это? – Радим коснулся затылка.

Царик сухо улыбнулся:

\- Твои проблемы.

\- Так нечестно!

\- Да ну? – Виктор покосился на плеснувшую в стороне рыбку. – Я тебе не нянька. Свое обязательство я выполню, а как выполнить твое – тебе и заботиться. Чего же тут нечестного?

Радим возмущенно фыркнул и уставился на фигурные облачка.

\- Сегодня у нас двадцатое июля, - вслух подумал царик. – Ты мне нужен.

\- Уже? – Радим мученически закатил глаза. – Я еле ноги таскаю… У вас что, план проваливается?

\- Ага, пятилетка за четыре года, - не смягчился Виктор. – Просто задание срочное, а то я его пожалею и передумаю.

\- Кого пожалеете?

\- Езернима.

Фигурные облачка как-то потемнели и явно вознамерились устроить по небу хоровод.

\- То есть… - догадываясь, осторожно спросил Радим. – Я не буду…

\- Будешь, - вздохнул Виктор. – У тебя контракт, забыл?

\- Я не смогу!

\- Но того же смог. Подумай, он не человек, и к тому же только что пытался убить тебя. Лучшая защита – нападение, слышал такое?

Залитые ласковым солнцем травянистый склон и понтон, вкупе с яркими бликами по черной воде, подобной психологической обработке ну никак не соответствовали. Такие дела надо решать в какой-нибудь криминального вида забегаловке, чтобы разбойничьи рожи по углам и неотмытые бурые пятна на полу…или хотя бы в плохую погоду. Спохватившись, что думает о постороннем, Радим приподнялся на локте:

\- Если так приспичило, почему бы вам самим его не того… Решили жар разгребать чужими руками, то есть лапами…зубами…тьфу! – окончательно запутавшись, он проглотил ругательство и умолк.

Виктор, наблюдавший за его потугами, весело рассмеялся, и у Радима мурашки по спине побежали.

\- Сегодня ночью, - отсмеявшись, царик поднялся. – Сегодня ночью, слышишь, мальчик? А не то он изобретет какой-нибудь другой способ с тобой расправиться. Подойди, я тебе покажу примерный план, где его можно найти.

НАКЛОННАЯ

Теперь было слышно, как гудит пламя – негромко еще, не разойдясь и в четверть огневой силы. Сквозь гудение послышался голос Гаврилыча, хриплый от захлестывающего возбуждения толпы и истеричный от осознания дурной нереальности происходящего:

\- Натан, выходи и отдай волка! Тебя мы не тронем, вот те крест!

В воображении Натан видел, что происходит снаружи: белесая от света фонариков и факелов трава, красные и бледные лица, отблеск огня в глазах, на одежде, на металлических лезвиях и (не тронем, вот те крест!) размашистые – ко лбу, груди и плечам - движения руки человека, которому нечасто приходится вспоминать, как это делается.

Он опомнился от ощущения кольца горячих пальцев вокруг локтя.

\- Не отдам, - и еще раз, прокашлявшись. – Ни за что не отдам!

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Натан сидел в шезлонге в тени самой большой яблони и читал древние журналы: дедушка их выписывал когда-то, и теперь в шкафу пылились целые литературные залежи. От попытки изучения очередной замудрено-научной статьи его оторвал мобильный, выложенный для удобства на пенек. Писать было особо некому, наверняка, очередное «суперпредложение» от заботливого оператора. Такие смс-ки, создавалось ощущение, найдут путь всюду, даже там, где сигнал ловится исключительно после дождичка в четверг на седьмой високосный год после солнечного затмения. Не успел Натан потянуться за телефоном, как от калитки позвала женщина, и в голосе ее слышалась неподдельная тревога.

Едва очутившись во дворе, гостья (милая, хотя внешность простоватая, чисто славянская) бросилась Натану на грудь, причитая «Мой ребенок! Мой ребенок!» Но на деле все оказалось не так страшно, как могло быть. Семилетний парнишка забрался в подвал заброшенного, полуразобранного дома – был тут такой неподалеку, около пруда. Замок на дверях подвала сохранился очень хорошо, а вот конструкция его была не из удобных: парнишка умудрился захлопнуться изнутри. От Натана, наверняка, требовалось выбить дверь. Он никогда не был особо сильным, но женщинам нужно помогать: если не освободить ребенка, то хотя бы попробовать. Если не выйдет – звать еще подмогу. Натан обулся и пошел, почти побежал за женщиной.

Дверь была приоткрыта. Натан, недоумевая про себя, заглянул на всякий случай внутрь. Ребенка никакого нет, зато, кажется, теплое местечко облюбовали бомжи (Гаврилычу, что ли, пожаловаться?): в хлынувшем через проем дневном свете в углу были видны матрас и плед, рядом ведро и какая-то еда на клеенке. И что-то тут показалось странным, но что?

\- Его здесь… - начал, оборачиваясь, Натан, но тут ему в грудь уперлись большие мягкие лапы, а в лицо пахнуло звериной пастью.

Усы. Бакенбарды. Кисточки на ушах. Крупная рысь?

Натана шатнуло назад. Пятясь, он споткнулся об высокий порог и упал. Дверь перед ним шумно захлопнулась. Даже не дергая ее, Натан почему-то догадался: заперт. Но кто? Зачем? Где женщина и откуда взялась рысь? Под потолком вспыхнула неяркая лампа. Он огляделся и понял, _что_ ему в скудной обстановке подвала показалось странным. Матрас был чистым, плед ярким и пушистым, даже ведро совершенно новое. Еда – батон, нарезка, пятилитровая бутыль воды. Короче, на притон бездомных совсем не похоже. Когда за дверью послышались шаги, Натан подскочил к ней и полушепотом прокричал:

\- Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно?

\- Ничего особенного, - проигнорировав первый вопрос, отозвался низкий мужской голос. – Просто посидеть спокойно и не мешать нам.

Остолбенев, Натан дослушал еще слова, которые явно предназначались не ему: «Спасибо, Арысь-поле, иди к детям».

Натан опустился на матрас и недоуменно подумал: «А при чем тут название нашего СОТа?»

ЛОВИТВА

На этот раз, видимо, для разнообразия, здесь стояла глубокая ночь. От истошного детского крика звенело в ушах. Они несколько раз прошли мимо печки туда-обратно.

\- Что несешь? – дрожащим голосом спросила молодая мать.

\- Рысь, волка и спящего зайца, - отозвался Хорт.

Спеленутый, как гусеница, младенец затих у него на руках и сонно зачмокал.

\- Вот и все, - Хорт с великим облегчением сунул ребенка женщине. – Коли на следующую ночь опять кричать станет, попроси кого-нибудь помочь, и сделайте все в точности как сейчас, лады?

\- Ой спасибочки, - боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, мать осторожно опустила ребенка в колыбельку.

Выйдя из хаты, Хорт полудосадливо-полунасмешливо хмыкнул: сейчас он чувствовал себя точь-в-точь как детектив, которому вместо загадочного убийства подсунули пропажу чихуахуа. Впрочем, загадочное убийство еще впереди. В тот же миг улыбку с его лица будто стерли: «И как мне это убийство провернуть – уму непостижимо…» Одно хорошо было: сильно подпорченное долгой болезнью самочувствие здесь как будто бы пришло в норму, и он впервые за две с лишним недели – странное дело - ощутил себя совсем здоровым. Но времени как следует над всем этим поразмыслить Хорту не дали: буквально через три дома его снова отвлекли. Сонный бородатый мужичонка, спотыкаясь, выкатился со двора и шлепнулся Хорту мало не в ноги, моля о помощи. Не деревня, а проходной двор для всякой нечисти: можно подумать, тут люди по ночам не спят, а так и норовят подцепить по свою душу что-нибудь потустороннее. «Чего меня вообще в село занесло?»

\- Спаси, родимый! К сестрице моей Мечта повадилась – до смерти ж уморит!

Несколько секунд Хорт лихорадочно соображал, с каких это пор мечта перестала быть достоянием воображения и к тому же еще к кому-то «повадилась». К счастью, быстро сообразил: Мечтой здесь называли дух покойника, вознамерившегося прихватить с собой живого, который слишком сильно по нему горюет. Не сказать, чтобы Хорт всю жизнь мечтал пообщаться с привидением, но, как говорится, назвался супергероем – не жалуйся, что плащик мнется. Он послушно зашел в горницу и в мерцании тусклого свечного огонька уставился на груду тряпья на широкой лавке – ту самую страдалицу-сестрицу, по всему видать. Груда едва заметно, но мерно, вздымалась и опадала: непохоже, чтобы спящую мучили кошмары или что-то подобное. Хорт присел в углу на корточки и принялся ждать. В отдалении прокричала какая-то ночная птица, по-домашнему трещал сверчок, то и дело слышался приглушенный топот и хриплое беканье-меканье – обычные звуки ночной деревни. И вдруг по лицу будто мягкой ладонью провели – это было не жутко, наоборот – нежно, приятно и очень убаюкивающе. Он даже не вздрогнул: только захотелось удержать эту ладонь и, прижавшись к ней щекой, мирно заснуть. Ладонь обещала не просто беспокойное забытье, но тот самый крепкий сон, который уносит с собой и болезнь, и тяжелые сумеречные мысли. Хорт с усилием отстранился и прищурился.

\- _Спи, мой хороший_, - ласково прошелестело по горнице. – _Спи, соколик. Баю-бай, баю-бай_.

В каком-нибудь метре от него из тусклого света и полумрака соткалась невысокая фигурка – мужчина ли, женщина, не понять, но нежный голос снова толкнулся в уши:

\- _Спи-засыпай… Темной ноченькой спят все, а ты никак не спишь. Спи, солнышко_.

(«Три простые вещи, мальчик: не есть, не пить, не спать. Запомни это, как таблицу умножения на два. – Да помню я! Вы мне уже тридцать три раза это сказали. – Хоть сорок четыре. Заснешь – не вернешься.»)

\- Уйди, Дрема, - слипающиеся веки впору было пальцами удерживать. – Я не здешний, мне спать нельзя.

И снова мягкой ладонью по лицу, но сладкая дымка уже немного проясняется.

\- _Вот как_, - задумчиво. – _Ах, прости, прости, милый мой_…

Отрезвляющая ясность упала так внезапно, что Хорт не удержался на корточках и сел на пол – словно ведро ледяной воды на голову вылили. А фигуры с мягкими ладонями и нежным голосом и след простыл, однако не замедлил появиться следующий ночной гость. Чуть слышно прошуршало в трубе, скрипнула, сдвигаясь, заслонка, и в хату просочился…кусочек северного сияния. По стенам и полу побежали разноцветные блики. Сияние подлетело к спящей и застыло, будто склонившись и прислушиваясь. Тотчас же едва слышное мерное дыхание участилось и начало сбиваться с ритма, срываясь на тихий болезненный стон. Хорт вскочил и негромко, но отчетливо произнес:

\- Куда ты идешь? Мертвые к живым не ходят. Мое место свято.

«Северное сияние» замерцало, отпрянуло и втянулось обратно за заслонку. Спящая коротко закашлялась и задышала уже спокойно. Рядом с огарком Хорт прилепил еще две свечки. Через минуту внутри сильно запахло ладаном, и он покинул дом. Запах ладана Хорт не любил: тот всегда ярко напоминал ему о похоронах. Несколько лет назад, когда умерла прабабушка, в комнате, где стоял гроб, было людно, жарко и над всеми плыла одуряюще-удушливая вонь ладана. Ему тогда даже нехорошо сделалось – пришлось идти на улицу подышать свежим воздухом. Но вот нечисть ладана боится, против этого не попишешь.

Мужичок поджидал его во дворе: сидел на камушке и нервно курил. Белесый дымок четко выделялся на черном небе.

\- Сейчас я ее прогнал, - сказал ему Хорт. – А вообще нарежь крестиков из липы, да на лавке разложи. Мечта и не явится.

Выслушав невнятные благодарности, Хорт шел по улице и смотрел по сторонам. Деревня и впрямь прямо-таки кишела иномирными существами: просто какой-то филиал Гудыма-холма на Купалье. Но проводить глобальную зачистку в Хортовы планы не входило. В волка перекидываться пока не хотелось. Ради интереса (или чтобы оттянуть встречу с Езернимом?) он просто шагал по неширокой улочке и смотрел. Жутковатая ночная жизнь била здесь ключом. Там слепо тыкается в калитку Кумушница и шипит от злости, натолкнувшись на пучок сорванной с вечера крапивы; там звонко щелкает веретеном Мокуша – это она овец остригла, а то и у хозяйки дома клочок волос отхватила; там в небе не то метеоритом, не то огненным веником пронесется Нехороший, таща в дом деньги и масло; а возле глубокой канавы мается Оседлый призрак – видно мужик какой по пьяни в той самой канаве потонул, да навек при ней и остался. Ну и странные же вещи творятся в спящей сказочной деревне!

А тут улица и кончилась. Хорт превратился в волка и долго бежал по кустам и оврагам. В ушах сильно застучало, и он думал, что это колотится сердце, но через минуту понял: не сердце – перестук копыт. Остановившись, волк развернулся, и сейчас же из темноты метнулся огромный разгоряченный конь с лентами в спутанной гриве. Едва не налетев на Хорта, он поднялся на дыбы и, злобно взвизгнув, шарахнулся в сторону. Впрочем, ловкий всадник быстро справился со своенравным животным и мягко спрыгнул на траву. С его одежды капало, а светлые волосы висели вокруг узкого лица влажными сосульками. Хорту не пришлось выслеживать водяного – Езерним сам нашел его.

Они стали друг против друга. Езерним смотрел, Хорт мелко подрагивал челюстью.

Пособие «Как вести себя с главзлодеем», глава «Как разговаривать с главзлодеем», правило первое: никогда не разговаривайте с главзлодеем.

\- Не верь ему, ты умрешь, - поспешно, чуть задыхаясь после быстрой езды, проговорил водяной. – Мы, неживые, хорошо чуем смерть.

Это «мы, неживые» совсем не вязалось с легкой одышкой. Разве неживые дышат?

Пособие «Как вести себя с главзлодеем», глава «Как разговаривать с главзлодеем», правило второе: если вы все-таки вступили в разговор с главзлодеем, сначала обезвредьте его, а потом уже думайте над тем, что он сказал.

_Подумай, он не человек, и к тому же только что пытался убить тебя. Лучшая защита – нападение_

Око за око. Я же первый начал – я убил его родственника, и какого отношения я жду? Он не выглядит опасным, он не выглядит чудовищем, он не причинил мне прямого зла. У него ни клыков, ни когтей, ни мерзкой слизи, ни полупрозрачного бултыхающего брюха. Он слишком похож на человека.

_Ты будешь убивать людей, а люди в отместку убьют тебя_

Нет, только не это! Не думать про это!

_А не то он изобретет какой-нибудь другой способ с тобой расправиться_

Я не убиваю людей!!!

Когда волк молча бросился на водяного, эта мысль все еще билась в мозгу. Езерним не успел даже вскинуть руки. Клыки сомкнулись один-единственный раз, и Хорт тут же отскочил, тяжело дыша. Заливаясь кровью, Езерним растянулся на траве и уже не шевелился. Его кровь была не зеленая и не белая, как можно было предположить, а ярко-ярко красная. Она больно резала глаза и горчила на языке.

Так быстро? И что теперь?

Пособие «Как вести себя с главзлодеем», глава «Как прибить главзлодея», правило первое: пристукнув главзлодея, никогда не поворачивайтесь к нему спиной.

Конь, дико заржав, сорвался с места в галоп и мгновенно исчез.

Хорт, вздыбив шерсть и пригнув потяжелевшую голову к земле, внимательно смотрел на труп (?), пытаясь подметить признаки жизни, если таковые имеются. Таковых не имелось. Кровь лилась ровно и недолго, лицо выглядело спокойным, разве что чуть-чуть удивленным. И полная неподвижность – даже волосы были слишком тяжелы от воды, чтобы их растрепал ветер. У Хорта вдруг защипало в глазах. Разве волки умеют плакать? Собаки – да, умеют. Наверное, умеют и волки.

Пособие «Как вести себя с главзлодеем», глава «Как прибить главзлодея», правило второе: пристукнув главзлодея, для верности переедьте его своим джипом раз десять туда-сюда, а то, что осталось, утопите в ванне с серной кислотой.

В распоряжении Хорта не было ни джипа, ни серной кислоты. Он просто осторожно обнюхал тело и, поеживаясь, потрусил обратно. Сильных эмоций не было, только ощущение, что сделал что-то не очень приятное и не очень нужное.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Натан бродил туда-сюда по подвалу, пил воду и ничего не мог придумать. Не мешать в чем? И кому не мешать? Может, в поселке орудует какая-то мелкая мафия, и его, Натана, с кем-то перепутали? Чушь! Какая тебе мафия, когда у Гаврилыча и чужая муха мимо незамеченная не пролетит! Уловив за дверью шорох, он застыл. Снаружи _нюхали_. Короткие шумные вдохи вперемежку с любопытным фырканьем явно принадлежали большому зверю. Собаке или… Или?

\- Арысь-поле, я же сказал, ступай домой, - проговорил тот же низкий голос.

Натана из центра помещения как ветром сдуло.

\- Кто вы? – крикнул он, прижавшись к двери. – Зачем я вам нужен?

\- Не нужен, - помедлив, отозвался голос. – Не ты.

\- В смысле? – переспросил было Натан, но за дверью уже все стихло.

ЛОВИТВА

Это был какой-то ненормальный священник. Правильно, а что нормальный священник станет делать в поле за деревней посреди ночи. Вначале Хорт погрешил на особо хитрую нечисть, но быстро передумал: нечисти, притворяющейся служителем культа, на ум не приходило, священники-вампиры в моду еще не вошли. Место было ровное, увидев и учуяв человека издалека, волк быстро прыгнул через нож и оделся.

Хорт чувствовал себя подавленно, и ему хотелось быстрее в родной мир, где не надо никого убивать, но священник заступил ему дорогу. Лицо так заросло бородой, что казалось темным, только сверкали совершенно больные глаза.

\- Стой, воин Ярилы! – приказал он.

Хорт остановился – хотя бы для того, чтобы поразмыслить, с чего это его в воины записали. Память поднатужилась и выдала что-то про свиту из воинов-оборотней, которая таскалась за каким-то славянским богом. Может, как раз за Ярилой тем самым. Над перспективой повстречать кого-то из сильных мира сего он тоже размышлял в свое время, хотел у царика спросить, но все забывалось. Следом пришла память о вежливце и закономерное опасение: а не собирается ли священник пристукнуть языческое отродье. Хотя, у них тут, вроде, двоеверье… На всех не набоишься.

\- Аспиды! – выдохнул бородатый. – Дипсада, Гипнал, Геморрой, Престер, Сепс!

\- Кто-кто после Гипнала? – переспросил Хорт и, не удержавшись, буквально рухнул от смеха: сказались, видно, нервишки.

Он сидел на колючей траве, икал и вытирал бегущие по лицу слезы, священник же стоял рядом с убийственно серьезным видом и невозмутимо созерцал его истерику.

\- Гхм, - Хорту стало немножко неловко за свое поведение, и он, последний раз всхлипнув, поднялся. – А что с ними не так?

Священник вытаращил глаза:

\- Живут они в глубокой норе и летают повсюду. Кусают людей, и умирают те от жажды, мертвящего сна, кровавого пота, гноя…

Он вероятно еще долго с увлечением перечислял бы от чего и как кто умирает, но Хорт перебил:

\- А как они выглядят?

В его энциклопедиях аспиды вроде бы упоминались, но очень уж вскользь. Геморрой…придумали же имечко!

\- Огромные, с львиной гривой и львиными лапами! Есть у них хвост, два хобота и палящие пасти, не держит их земля – только камень, а убить их лишь огнем можно! – скороговоркой выдал бородатый, преданно глядя на Хорта. – Защитишь нас, на аспида и василиска наступишь; попирать будешь льва и дракона.

«Цитата», подметил Хорт и смутно удивился, что здесь кто-то может знать о львах. Описанное чудовище ассоциировалось то ли с мифической химерой, то ли с более заурядным Змеем Горынычем. Но драться не хотелось ни с той, ни с другим. Воображение сразу же взбунтовалось и подкинуло картинку: он, в кольчуге и с булатным мечом, в приятной компании либо богатырского коня (если Змей Горыныч), либо Пегаса (если химера), топчется/летает вокруг здоровенного огнедышащего чудовища, пытаясь одновременно не попасть под пламя, не уронить меч и – самое главное - удержаться в седле. Душераздирающее зрелище.

\- А без меня никак? – без особой надежды спросил Хорт.

Но священник зыркнул так, что стало ясно – никак нельзя.

До нужного места добрались аж к утру: предложенную в качестве транспортного средства телегу тянула заморенная лошаденка, которая засыпала на ходу.

Зрелище открылось нерадостное. Сравнительно недавно здесь явно бушевал пожар, и дома стояли почерневшие, подлатанные кое-как. От околицы остались лишь воспоминания в виде нескольких обугленных колышков, под ногами шуршал пепел.

\- Они все разом нападают? – нервно спросил Хорт.

Если они чихнут, от него кучка золы останется – и кусать не надо. Если же укусят…хм, не будем, как говорится, о печальном.

\- Нора там, - корявый палец указал вдаль, там синел очередной лес (благословенные времена, три четверти территории под зелеными насаждениями…) и над кронами виднелась высокая горка. – Коня дадим, меч дадим, потом отблагодарим как надо. Будем молиться за тебя.

\- Мне и без коня неплохо, - Хорта ощутимо передернуло. – Да и меч ни к чему.

Ну да, не станешь же признаваться, что с коня сразу слетишь, а меч только один раз в руках держал – ага, на посещенной для общего развития ролевой игре, дюралевый.

Священник подозрительно прищурился, но Хорт просто развернулся и пошел вперед и вперед, пока выжженная земля не закончилась, и высокие травы не скрыли его от посторонних глаз. Перекинувшись, Хорт помчался к лесу, стелясь как можно ниже и то и дело поглядывая в небо. Лес оказался дальше, чем казалось из деревни. Высунув язык, Хорт притормозил у подлеска, немного отдышался, принюхался и перекинулся. Если уж встречать чудовище – то человеком. Как часто бывает в опасных ситуациях, мысли в голове вертелись посторонние. Например, о том как много неприсмотреных ножей торчит то там, то здесь. Если, конечно, царик не нанял кого-нибудь их разыскивать и вытаскивать. Верно, перекинувшись и сказав заклинание, Хорт становился волком, однако нож, через который он перескакивал для обратного превращения сплошь и рядом оказывался другим – мало ли куда занесет, вернуться удавалось далеко не всегда. После этого старый нож можно было вытаскивать без опаски. Сам Хорт бы ножей не набрался – его великодушно спонсировал Виктор, вроде как «командировочные». Вот и таскал Хорт в рюкзаке целый разделочный набор.

Над головой что-то громко хрустнуло, и Хорт, занятый застегиванием штанов, подскочил. Задрал голову – оба-на: на толстой ветке сидел юноша ярко монгольской наружности. Раскосые змеиные глаза следили за Хортом с вежливым отсутствием интереса.

\- Ты кто такой? – опешил Хорт.

Монгол молчал, постукивая пальцем по губам.

\- Ты чего туда залез? – попробовал еще раз Хорт.

И снова нет ответа, вместо этого сидящий на ветке начал…обкусывать ногти что ли? Хорт пожал плечами и отвернулся: если кому охота болтаться на ветке и пальцы грызть…пожалуйста!

Свист настиг его, и словно кувалдой по голове огрели. Сознания Хорт вроде бы не потерял, но когда перед глазами перестало мельтешить, обнаружил, что сидит в прелой листве, а юноша, покинув насест, деловито обшаривает его рюкзак.

\- Ты что, Соловей-Разбойник? – ляпнул Хорт.

Монгол вскинул глаза и дернулся было пальцами ко рту, но Хорт быстро поднял руки:

\- Что хочешь бери, только не свисти больше!

Соловей хмыкнул и продолжил потрошить рюкзак. Впрочем, кроме ножей и смены одежды там ничего не было.

\- А ты говорить вообще умеешь или только свистеть? – завел Хорт светскую беседу.

\- Ну умею, - Соловей разочарованно отодвинул рюкзак и уставился на Хорта, пытаясь видно, разглядеть на нем пояс с самоцветами или красные сапоги.

С тем же успехом. Юноша вздохнул, еще раз переворошил ножи, поймал на одно из лезвий солнечный зайчик и – ножи мгновенно исчезли в его мешке. Хорт следил за ним, поджав губы. Еще и недоволен… Разве в этом мире не должно высоко цениться железо? Единственный оставшийся нож все еще торчал в укрытой листвой земле чуть поодаль, но Соловей, удовольствовавшись содержимым рюкзака, туда и не взглянул.

\- А они очень большие? – предпринял еще одну попытку Хорт.

Какая-никакая добыча сделала разбойника покладистее – он стянул шнурок на мешке и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, уселся, скрестив ноги:

\- Кто большие?

\- Ну… - Хорт сделал красноречивый жест в сторону горки. – Аспиды. Как там их…Дипсада, Гипнал, Ге… короче, и остальные.

\- Не знаю, - Соловей завозился и принюхался. – Не видал.

\- Как это не видал? Ты ж совсем рядом с ними сидишь!

Соловей заерзал еще беспокойнее, зачем-то прижался ухом к земле и ткнул пальцем в нору под корнями:

\- Прячься.

\- Зачем?

Договаривал Хорт уже в узкой душной яме, прикрытой корнями дерева. Сверху тоненькой струйкой сыпался песок. Чуть не запорошив глаза, Хорт разглядел, что Соловей, закинув мешок на ветку, взбирается следом. Черт… Хорт отпрянул: песок посыпался сильнее. Корешки задрожали – сначала самые тоненькие, потом остальные. Земля под ним загудела.

«Это что, аспиды полетели? – сообразил Хорт, - Теперь у Соловья есть все шансы на них посмотреть. Свистом такую хреновину фиг сшибешь…»

Сквозь шелест листьев послышался гул, перерастающий в громкий дробный топот.

«Они что, решили для разнообразия пешком пробежаться? Неужели на львиных лапах можно топать, как целый табун?»

Табун… Табун???

Загрохотало совсем близко, и все поле обзора загородили многочисленные лошадиные ноги. Воздух сразу наполнился свистом, ржанием, лаем и незнакомой речью.

«Надо передать Виктору, что на его земли монголо-татарское иго приехало», - с неожиданным юмором и не особо заботясь о терминологии, решил Хорт.

Громко залаяли чуть ли не на голове. Хорт успел увидеть снизу вверх высокую короткошерстную собаку с висячими ушами, но тут послышался короткий свист и вслед за ним обиженный визг – собака исчезла. Видно, пытаясь добраться до норы, нырнула под брюхо коня, и всадник огрел ее …как это…а да, нагайкой. От лая и громких разговоров зазвенело в ушах, сильно пахло кожей и лошадьми. Через несколько минут, однако, корни сбросили Хорту в волосы очередную щедрую порцию песка – татары ускакали в сторону деревни. По ходу, после аспидов вряд ли они там чем-нибудь поживятся.

\- И часто они так? – выбравшись из норы, Хорт отыскал глазами Соловья: тот снова занял наблюдательную позицию на толстом суку.

\- Бывает, - уклончиво отозвался разбойник, не желая, видно, выдавать «коллег».

\- А аспиды?

\- Не бывает.

Только сейчас Хорту в голову залетело вполне себе закономерное объяснение. Священник был психом: то ли у него татары дом сожгли, то ли убили кого, то ли самого поколотили, а крыша не спеша, тихо шифером шурша… Татар он, как главный враждебный фактор, из памяти просто выбросил, зато на помощь пришло воображение и подкинуло другую причину пожара и разрухи.

\- Аспиды, - не удержавшись, пробормотал Хорт. – Вот уж точно «Геморрой»… Тьфу ты…

Над головой тихонько засмеялся Соловей, скаля мелкие-мелкие зубы.

\- Ты хорошо говоришь по-русски, - ляпнул Хорт вместо прощания.

\- Ты бы тут тридцать лет посидел – тоже бы научился, - и, выдав, кажется, весь запас красноречия на очередные тридцать лет, разбойник (тридцать? Хорошо, как говорится, сохранился!) замолчал окончательно.

  
  
ЛОВИТВА

_Я стучался в Вырай - мне не открыли; я спускался в Навье – меня не пустили. Что ж, придется вернуться…_

Первое ощущение было – сухой стянутой кожи, второе – прохладных, малочисленных и от того особенно драгоценных капель, падающих сверху и стекающих по щекам. Езерним чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза, посмотрел сквозь сетку ресниц и увидел…

Воплощенное солнце.   
(_\- Я их запер. Очертил круг заговоренным железом…_

_\- Заткнись!_

_\- И пустил троих жар-птиц, напоивши их перед тем вином и медом. Славно птицы порезвились. Сначала загорелась мельница…а потом и все остальное.)_

Птица громко, почти по-человечески, вскрикнула, когда водяной сбил ее с ног и прижал, вцепившись в мягкую шею, к земле. Под перьями дрожало от крика горло, по траве беспорядочно колотили крылья, рассыпая шелковистые перья. Выбор у Езернима был небольшой: задушить птицу, пока она не вспыхнула, либо отпустить птицу, пока она – опять-таки – не вспыхнула. Водяной неохотно разжал пальцы , и жар-птица суматошно взлетела. Конь с лентами в гриве пританцовывал неподалеку: испуганный, со следами мыла на боках, если он тогда и убежал от волка, то все же вернулся. Она меня оживила, сказал ему Езерним, я тоже умею быть благодарным; мы подумаем, что нам делать дальше, а пока поехали – нам надо освежиться.

  
ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Все пошло не так с самого начала. Ну или с самого конца, смотря относительно какого мира судить. Хорт привык бегать в волчьей шкуре, но то в Тирличе, здесь же…

«То ли я сошел с ума, то ли еще не вернулся…»

Но как же: вот пустое бревно, кисличная полянка, лес…ага, а вот четыре лапы и, если не полениться свернуться в клубок, хвост. Пушистый такой, симпатичный…вот только его здесь вообще быть не должно! Как и лап, впрочем…

Радим сел и попробовал немножко успокоиться. Получалось плохо, потому что собственное сознание перебивали звериные мысли. Да какие там мысли – одно лишь незамысловатое желание: ЕСТЬ! Запустить клыки, рвать, пачкать морду по самые уши и чувствовать, как заполняется грызущая пустота в брюхе! Радим запаниковал, а волк уткнул острую морду в траву и потрусил искать еду. Мысли человека ему почти не мешали, человек был слишком растерян, чтобы претендовать на их общее сознание, человек не знал, что ему делать, а вот волк знал все очень хорошо. И на тропе, ведущей к лесному прудику, он нашел то, что искал. Сильно и вкусно пахло мясом, слабо и тревожно – человеком. И еще чем-то, неизвестно чем, точно не железом, но почти неразличимо. Значит, не капкан. Значит, полтушки поросенка можно спокойно съесть.

«Мы не будем это есть! – мысленно завопил Радим. – А если отрава? Не трогай! Фу!»

Зверь дернул ушами, будто отгоняя назойливых мух, и с поистине волчьей прожорливостью набросился на угощение.

«А если стрихнин?» – наслаждение сытости, совершенно особенное, нещадно глушило мысли.

Радим перестал сопротивляться – делать это оказалось абсолютно бесполезно.

Ну и конечно, стрихнина в мясе не было: кто же в двадцать первом веке охотится с этим ядом?

Сейчас в ходу другие средства: и шесть граммов тиопентала стали этому доказательством. После сытости накатила сонливость, да такая, что волк растянулся тут же, на утоптанной дикими свиньями и косулями тропинке. По телу волнами разливалось сладкое оцепенение – и наступила ночь, темная, без луны и звезд.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

И опять небо было затянуто рваным серым покрывалом. Шел дождь и – хоть мелкий и неприятный – делал доброе дело: туман потихоньку таял, открывая плиты, жухлую траву, статуи и деревья. Сразу стало ясно, что все здесь – и статуи, и деревья – очень, невообразимо старое. В нос бил неприятный запах выброшенных на берег морских водорослей. Снова болела голова, хотя и не особенно сильно.

_Теперь я знаю, это сон_, сказал себе Радим и поднялся со скамьи. _Ты уверен?_ лежащий под горгульей белый волк приоткрыл один ярко-алый глаз.

Опять. Сейчас опять будут жуткие слова про душу и ледяная ладонь на груди напротив сердца… Радим развернулся и побежал по мощеной выщербленными плитами дороге, ведущей между статуями и стволами в белесый туман. Он знал, что человеку на такой короткой дистанции от волка или собаки не убежать, но это ведь сон, а там возможно всякое, так? Радим окунулся в молочную пелену, которую еще не успел смыть дождь. Волк действительно не догонял его, хотя сзади слышалось шумное дыхание и клацанье когтей по камню. Оглядываясь назад, Радим видел только туман, точно такой же, как и впереди, и по сторонам. В какой-то момент он поскользнулся на мокром камне и упал, проехавшись на животе. Вскочил, сделал еще несколько шагов и наткнулся взглядом на… царика. Виктор таял в тумане и улыбался. Стоп…тогда кто же клацает когтями и дышит за спиной? Едва Радим развернулся, как на него налетел не очень большой серый зверь. Овчарка? Нет, волк!   
_Ты будешь убивать людей, а люди в отместку убьют тебя_

Волк фыркнул и вцепился ему в запястье. Под клыками лопнули вены, и Радиму в лицо брызнула собственная кровь.

Дождь бился о каменные плиты.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

По потолку плясали солнечные зайчики.

Стоп! Откуда зайчики, когда капает дождь? А запястье все-таки болит? То есть не болит даже, а остро ноет, будто по нему не волчьи клыки прошлись, а гигантский комар.

Радим немного повернул голову и открыл глаза. Пакет с прозрачной жидкостью. Капает.

_Человек на койке повернул голову к вошедшему и посмотрел из-за штатива капельницы. Меловые губы, краснота и синева мешаются вокруг неожиданно больших, будто потемневших глаз… это же…_

Нет… стоп… Он пробежался взглядом сверху вниз – по полу змеилась пестрая ковровая дорожка. Опаньки! Знакомые все…хм… ковры. Все пути известно где заканчиваются. Может, уже переселиться сразу, чтоб не ходить далеко?

\- Здрасти пожалуйста. Ты, вроде, только со снотворным переборщил, а головой не ударялся. Только тебя мне тут и не хватало.

Из чего Радим заключил, что последнюю фразу подумал вслух.

\- Я пошутил, - он покосился на прозрачную трубочку, хищно впившуюся в руку.

В фильмах герои, которым было недосуг залеживаться, живописно такие трубочки выдирали. Радим бы на такой подвиг не решился. В общем, оно было и незачем.

\- Переборщил со снотворным? – повторил Радим.

Невидимый Виктор ходил где-то за диваном, в другом конце комнаты:

\- Хорошо, что ты перекинулся. Для твоего зверя эта доза была бы смертельной.

\- То есть?

\- То и есть, - царик появился в поле зрения и объяснил: - Твой волк весит килограммов сорок, а ты на двадцать пять, как минимум, больше. Хотя все равно проспал двое суток.

\- Сколько??? – Радима подбросило так, будто из дивана одновременно выскочило с десяток пружинок. – Да меня Натан обыскался! И Леля!

\- Придержи коней, а? – Виктор раздраженно подхватил пошатнувшийся штатив. – А то физраствора не напасешься… Леля, насколько я знаю, на неделю уехала. А твой брат… Он тебя тоже не ищет.

\- Как это не ищет? – Радим подозрительно прищурился. – Ты…вы что с ним сделали?

\- Нейтрализовал, - царик улыбнулся так обаятельно, что Радиму стало не по себе. – На время.

\- Где он? – пряча страх, ровно спросил Радим.

\- Прямо здесь, - царик указал на ближайшую полку.

\- Но это…это гречишное зернышко.

\- Да, ты прав, - Виктор дернул плечами. – Именно гречишное зернышко. 

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ. НЕКОТОРОЕ ВРЕМЯ НАЗАД

Вволю набегавшись от стены к стене, Натан уселся на матрас и так провел некоторое время, бездумно вычерчивая на полу невидимые глазу узоры.

И тут открылась дверь.

Парадокс. Когда сидишь взаперти и вдруг появляется возможность выйти, первое побуждение – забиться поглубже, потому что здесь ясно, что никакой опасности, а там, снаружи, мало ли что…

Натан ругнул себя: небось не тридцать лет в темнице – к чему паникерство? Он решительно шагнул к дверному проему, но навстречу выскочил старичок с длинной белой бородой, маленький и какой-то не слишком… реальный, что ли? Натан невольно отшатнулся.

\- Одолень-трава, - прошелестел кто-то невидимый из-за двери. - Одолень-трава! Одолей ты злых людей, лихо бы на нас не думали, скверного не мыслили…

Натану подумалось несколько мыслей одновременно: это кто тут «злые люди», с какого боку поперла мифология и будто было что-то такое в какой-то сказке…

А старичок махнул широким рукавом, и все плоские поверхности вдруг рванулись в разные стороны. Короткое чувство полета – и темнота.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

\- Угадаешь, какая сказка, получишь конфетку.

\- Гречка, гречка… - забормотал Радим. – Точно, «Крупеничка»… Не надо мне никакой конфетки! Виктор, вы больной!

\- Нет, я как раз здоровый, - возразил царик, метко забросив леденец обратно в вазочку. – Больной у нас ты. Не нервничай так: ничего с твоим братом не случится. Представь, сидел бы он в подвале месяц, мозги бы ломал, кто запер и зачем, а так – никаких проблем. В августе превратим обратно, а пока пусть поспит немножко.

У Радима закружилась голова: в Тирличе как-то забылось о недавней болезни, а потом еще снотворное наверх. Он, зажмурившись, откинулся на заботливо подсунутую под спину подушку и, повернувшись на бок, уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана. Слезы закапали сами собой, а бежать «лить сопли» до туалета было неудобно…ага… с капельницей на буксире. Умереть - не встать! От картинки в воображении начало трясти от смеха, причем слезы почему-то полились еще сильнее.

По садовой дорожке…с капельницей…на буксире! Нет, вы такое видели?

Его рывком приподняли за плечо и влепили несколько полновесных оплеух. С последним ударом Радим соскользнул в свой дурацкий дождливо-серый сон.

ЛОВИТВА

Мелкая нечисть суетилась, строила – опять. Долго ли простоит? «А это от тебя зависит, - с неудовольствием подумал Езерним. – Не будешь рыпаться, может, и простоит».

Он на этом щенке будто зациклился. Можно подумать, если сучонка не станет, жизнь сразу сделается медово-сахарной… Езерним, естественно, не ел ни меда, ни сахара, но слыхал, что так говорится. Тут по-хорошему, не слуг цариковых давить надо, а с самим сотворить что-нибудь…этакое. Чтоб потом по косточкам не собрать. В конце концов, перевертыш не всесилен, далеко не всесилен, и если собрать нечисть пострашнее… Нет, все равно боязно! Есть же в нем что-то, гниль его возьми! Что-то такое…

Водяной не знал слова «харизма», но, видно, это и имел в виду.

Хотя пути назад уже нет, что ж, место далекое, можно пока затаиться.

Из пруда, томно потягиваясь, манили зеленоглазые русалки. Езерним вздохнул и решил для разнообразия купиться на холодные ласки водяных дев: ему надоело быть одному.

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

\- Новая фаза, можно сказать. Знаешь, как у бабочки: яйцо, личинка, куколка. Встретился со своей сущностью, вы с ней как-то раньше немного по отдельности бегали. Теперь можешь превращаться и в своем мире, то есть, не только можешь, а до утра придется волком бегать. И есть, чтобы энергию восполнять: это в сказках между мирами так запросто скачут. Я? А я царик, а вот ты…ну ты сам знаешь. Что значит, до утра? Да кто его знает: диссертацию по этому вопросу еще не писали. Твой шанс. Тебе всего месяц остался. Продержишься, поедешь домой со здоровой головой. Главное, чтоб голова на месте осталась. Да, так со всеми было. Кстати, «всех» куда меньше, чем ты думаешь. Не делай такие глаза: обычно я на пару месяцев не вербую. Кто в Тирлич переселился, а кто в лес подальше. Тебе, я так понимаю, ни один вариант не приглянулся, да?

Радим ясно понимал, что это сон. Из разодранного запястья кровь шла неровно, толчками, заливала темно-серый от влаги камень. Больно не было, только одолевала тягучая, почти приятная слабость. И чудилось, что ее, крови, вытекло литров десять, хоть и не вмещается столько в человека. Ну да, во сне-то. Только зачем все эти ужастиковые спецэффекты: готика, волки, кровь?

Радим немного отодвинул раненую руку, чтобы не испачкаться еще больше:

\- Зачем вы так со мной?

\- Я? – искренне удивился Виктор. – Заметь, я тебя и пальцем не тронул. Это все ты сам.

Еще немного, и здесь разольется озеро.

И снова дождь: кап-кап-кап…

\- Да ты хорош дрыхнуть, мальчик. Еще сутки долой. Может, уж сразу да в зимнюю спячку до апреля?

Очень хотелось есть. Очень-очень-очень хотелось есть. Радим сел и посмотрел на руки: ни ран, ни шрамов. Виктор, опасно перегнувшись через спинку дивана, потряс ладонью у него перед носом:

\- Сколько пальцев?

\- Два с половиной, - медленно проговорил Радим.

\- Если в глазах половинится… К чему бы это?

\- Два с половиной…останется, - неуверенно проговорил Радим, - если два с половиной откусить… Виктор, блин, что вы со мной сотворили?

\- Я…

\- И не втирайте про «ты сам»! И хватит меня этими ужастиковыми глюками запугивать! Неужели нельзя рассказать просто так? И…мм…мммм..!

Царик прервал возмущенную речь, пихнув ему в рот хот-дог. Закашлявшись, Радим вынужден был замолчать.

\- Слушай, если тебе что-то там не то снится, то я здесь не причем.

\- Это не сны, - с набитым ртом буркнул Радим. – Это правда было.

Виктор весело хмыкнул:

\- Ну а мне вчера приснилось, что ты канкан танцуешь. На столе. И что, тоже, скажешь, было?

Радим чуть не подавился:

\- Какой еще канкан? Серьезно?

\- Нет, это я к тому, что во всякую чушь верить надо меньше.

Радим примолк было, но ровно настолько, чтобы покончить с хот-догом:

\- То есть, про «новую фазу» - это чушь? И про тех, кто в ваш долбаный Тирлич и леса попереселялись – тоже?

\- Нет, конечно, но ведь это тебе и не снилось, - на кухне пискнула микроволновка, и Виктор договаривал из-за двери. – Ты проснулся, прогулялся до сортира, а потом мы немножко поговорили. И ты опять заснул… Будешь еще один?

Радим не поверил ни на грош, но от второго хот-дога не отказался.

Еще несколько дней прошло без происшествий. Все складывалось настолько удачно – для царика и его авантюр удачно – что уже становилось подозрительным. Позвонила мама и сказала, что они всей семьей летят в Турцию. До начала сентября. Без роуминга. «Так что не волнуйся, Радик, что звонить не будем…» А интересующимся здесь, в поселке, он сказал, что у брата появились неотложные дела в городе, и он совсем-совсем уехал – на автобусе, а машину оставил Радиму, на всякий пожарный.

Вечерело. Радим по-турецки сидел на кровати Натана, смотрел, ничего не видя, в окно и раскачивался взад-вперед. Опять тянуло гнилью, ощутимо мутило, покалывало в затылке – короче, привет «побочному эффекту». Самое время то ли накачиваться успокоительным (которого в доме нет), то ли на что-то отвлечься. Радим поставил локти на подоконник и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу: честное слово, так приперло, что хоть иди да сам на очередную «миссию» напрашивайся – все лучше, чем бороться с тошнотой и в потолок плевать.

Радим вздохнул, сдернул со стула рюкзак и неторопливо направился к дому по Малинной. Стоял конец июля, и с речки тянуло прохладой. Виктор возился со скамеечкой в саду и оглянулся только тогда, когда Радим подошел к калитке.

\- Оп-паньки, - невнятно произнес он и выплюнул пару гвоздей. – В кои-то веки Магомет пришел к горе. Правда, с бледным видом и шаткой походкой. Мальчик, ты же не собираешься опять делиться ужином с кустами?

Радим некстати представил себе эту картину и тяжело сглотнул.

\- Сиди здесь и дыши глубже, - царик отложил молоток. – Я кофе принесу.

Через пять минут Радим сидел на той самой недочиненной скамейке и, кривясь, глотал горячую горькую жидкость. На вопрос «Ну что, легче?» он только маловразумительно мыкнул.

\- Это только кажется, - убежденно сказал Виктор. – На самом деле ты в полном порядке. Надо просто отвлечься чем-нибудь.

Радим прислушался к себе, понял, что уже может открыть рот без риска для дорожки, и сказал:

\- Я как раз за этим.

\- Да ну? – Виктор комично задумался. – Ну давай в картишки перекинемся. Или телевизор посмотрим. Или… Восемнадцать тебе есть, так? Могу тогда журнальчик одолжить – «Горячие странички» - исключительно познавательно.

«Господи, пошли мне терпения! – мысленно взмолился Радим. – А этому пошли молнию…и чтоб побольше…»

Царик перестал улыбаться.

\- Что, ничего не привлекает? – он покосился на рюкзак. - Можешь в Тирлич прогуляться.

Радим вскинул голову.

\- Да. Там есть одно очень интересное место, где есть то, что мне бы пригодилось.

\- Пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что?

\- Ну почему же. Знаешь, что такое «артефакт»?

Радим, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Ну кто же в век фэнтэзюшной литературы и он-лайн игрушек этого не знает?

\- Что вам нужно, Виктор? Кольцо всевластия? Глаз Дракона?

\- Ну ты еще Сердце Океана скажи. Вот точно, а сплавай-ка ты, милый друг, на «Титанике»… - заметив его выражение лица, Виктор вздохнул и заговорил серьезно: - Сапоги-скороходы. Скатерть-самобранка. Гусли-самогуды. И прочее в том же духе. Тащи все, что найдешь: они там не в единственном экземпляре существуют.

Радим захлопал глазами и подумал, а чего я, собственно, удивляюсь? Сказки-то русские.

\- Поедешь на поезде.

В мозгах явно случился небольшой перегруз. Радим попытался выпить еще кофе из опустевшей чашки, по понятным причинам попытка успехом не увенчалась.

\- Нажми «резет», - Виктор, посмеиваясь, отобрал у него чашку. – Ну что ты тупишь? Да, не изобрели еще тогда поездов, но ты считай, что попал в новые русские сказки.

\- А… - сказал Радим. – Ага. Точно. Именно в новые.

Виктор зевнул с закрытым ртом, показывая, что разговор окончен:

\- И поосторожнее с артефактами. У них в самом деле весьма плохой характер.

ЛОВИТВА

В человека Хорт перекинулся около очередной деревушки. Была та деревушка точно такая же, как все остальные, помещалась на небольшом холме, но, чуть ли не подпирая дряхлые заборы, ее опоясывали рельсы, стертые, поросшие сорной травой, зато – самые настоящие. Рельсы бежали, то теряясь в зелени, то выскакивая из нее блестящими змейками. Здесь стояло раннее утро, и погода была восхитительная.

«Как раз для небольшого путешествия», - подумал Хорт и принялся оглядываться, ища что-нибудь, хоть отдаленно напоминающее станцию. Не нашел. Рельсы тянулись так близко к заборам, что ветки яблонь и вишен должны были хлестать по окнам. Ага, а жители крайних домов – потерять всякий сон. Хотя…может, здесь нет регулярных рейсов?

Шум приближающегося поезда возник из ниоткуда. Такое ощущение, что тот не приближался, а просто появился – большой яркий паровоз и три красных вагончика. Паровоз, проскрежетав по веткам, проехал немного дальше и остановился, выпустив облачко дыма.

Хорт решительно выдохнул и поспешил на холм.

Поезд, как и полагается не вполне современному средству передвижения, ехал медленно и отчаянно дымил. Радим прошелся по всем вагонам и обнаружил, что попутчиков не наблюдается. И отлично. А то воспаленному воображению сразу же представилась картинка а-ля «Алиса в Зазеркалье», а именно вагоны, сигающие через ручейки, и толпа невразумительных пассажиров, вопящих: «А знаешь, сколько стоит время?» Наконец, он облюбовал местечко во втором вагоне и сел у окна, безуспешно попытавшись протереть темное от копоти снаружи стекло. Ровный перестук убаюкивал не хуже Дремы, и вскоре Хорт начал клевать носом, периодически бодая окно. Он пропустил момент, когда ритмичное «ту-дук-ту-дук» превратилось в стук крупных капель по каменным плитам.

Кап-кап, кап-кап, кап-кап. Кап. Кап. Кап.

Нет, пожалуйста, только не опять. Никаких ярко-белых, словно эфирных, волков и ярко-красной крови. Никакого ощущения штопора в затылке. Никаких разговоров про убийства.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Не надо дождя, не надо тумана, не надо смерти не важно, от рака, или от потери крови, или от того, что зверь вырезал полпоселка, а оставшиеся в живых, разъяренные и трясущиеся от сверхъестественного страха, выследили его до самого дома и…

Господи, Виктор, да выпустите уже меня отсюда..!

\- Э-э-й, мохнатый, прие-е-е-хали, не вопи.

Хорт проснулся моментально, похлопал глазами и понял, что лучше бы с закрытыми посидел. Рядом с сиденьем обнаружился…баран. Симпатичный такой бяша, весь в грязно-белых кудряшках и с тяжелыми завитыми рогами. Ага, а еще с оскаленной квадратными, почти оранжевыми зубами мордой и мрачно-красными глазками без зрачка. Что и говорить, баранцы были симпатичнее, хоть и раки наполовину.

\- Че-е-ево орешь? – проблеял «бяша». – Дальше-е-е не е-е-еду.

\- Бес! – выпалил Хорт.

\- Где-е-е? – баран нервно оглянулся, заблеял, насмешливо и без слов, и сказал: - Я, что ли? Ну да, а что?

\- Ничего, - сказал Хорт. – Уже ухожу.

Он протиснулся мимо барана, задев мягкий круглый бок и выскочил из вагона. Поезд остановился в чистом поле, вдалеке синел лес. Хорт недоуменно хмыкнул: по его разумению «артефакты» - ну там всякие ковры-самолеты, скатерти-самобранки и перья Финистов Ясных Соколов – следовало искать в городе или хотя бы на ярмарке.

\- Слушай, бес… - он повернулся, решив спросить путь у «машиниста», но поезда за спиной не оказалось.

Пригревало солнышко. Хорт хотел перекинуться и махать к лесу, но потом плюнул на скорость, разулся и побрел по железной дороге, то балансируя на рельсах, то прыгая по шпалам, ощущая ступнями то нагретое железо, то теплое, поросшее травой дерево. Он совсем расслабился и даже, сорвав стебелек, сунул его в рот, понадеявшись, что трава за еду не считается.

Дымчатая полоска у горизонта росла и темнела. На ровнехоньком лугу начали попадаться кусты и небольшие деревья, а потом по правую руку потянулась роща низеньких яблок-дичек. Рельсы как-то незаметно кончились, будто нырнули в заросли.

«Следующая остановка – подземное царство».

\- Мммауу! – из высокой травы ему под ноги кинулся черный меховой комок. – Ммммыр!

\- Кис-кис-кис, - выплюнув стебелек, осторожно сказал Хорт.

Осторожно, потому что это Тирлич: может, кошка просто кошка, а может, и не очень. Кошка принялась ходить по кругу, высоко задирая тонкий хвост и отираясь о ноги. Хорт присел и погладил ее по шелковистой… Стоп. Пальцы скользнули по твердому, и Хорт увидел, что у зверька…нету глаз – просто слипшаяся над глазницами, заскорузлая до твердости шерсть. Хорт поспешно отдернул руку. Его даже повело – голова пошла кругом, хотя вроде и зрелище было не такое уж страшное: ни видимой крови, ни вытекших глазных яблок, ничего особенного.

\- Мрр… - кошка терлась об него ушами и казалась вполне довольной жизнью.

Но почему-то Хорту сделалось еще хуже: перед глазами запрыгали темные мушки. Механически поскребывая зверька по макушке, он сел на теплую траву и, зажмурившись, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Кошка довольно заурчала и прижалась к его ноге горячим боком. Убедившись, что аутотренинг не слишком-то помогает, Хорт глаза открыл. Хотел открыть – веки словно свинцом налились, и поднять их казалось такой же нереальной затеей, как Вию увидеть белый свет без пары помощников с вилами. Кошка заурчала еще громче, словно под боком запустили небольшой трактор. Хорт запаниковал: веки было впору пальцами разлеплять, вот только руку не поднимешь.

В ровный гул в ушах вплелся отдаленный посторонний звук. Урчанье кошки оборвалось, и на секунду перестало чувствоваться ее горячее тельце. В этот момент Хорт таки умудрился приоткрыть глаза. Кошка стояла мордой к роще и подергивала кончиком хвоста.

\- Кис… - зачем-то выговорил Хорт сухими губами.

Она оглянулась и _посмотрела_ на него долгим ярко-желтым взглядом.

Может, кошка просто кошка, а может, и не очень. Не очень.

«Дурак! Она не испугалась меня! Кошка не испугалась волка!»

Неясный шум приближался, распадаясь на людские голоса, шум шагов и хруст задеваемых веток. Кошка вздыбилась и, сверкнув глазами, скрылась в траве. Хорт остался сидеть, с усилием тараща глаза, слушая людской гомон и борясь с желанием завалиться набок.

Из рощи вывалилась группка людей – женщины и мужчины, вполне ожидаемо, кто с палкой, кто с вилами, кто с ухватом. Хорт напрягся: в Тирличе к оборотням относились как-то неоднозначно. Но людей, видимо, интересовал не он.

\- День добрый, чужеземец, - степенно поздоровался расхристанный бородатый парень с топором.

Низкий ровный голос и медленная речь плохо вязались с разгоряченным лицом и злым оживленным взглядом. Хорт кивнул и что-то промычал.

\- Кошку черную не видал?

\- Посмотри на него, конечно, видал! – из-за его широченной спины выглянула девчонка. – Почто ты ее гладил, лоб толоконный!

\- Откуда тебе знать? – удивился мужчина.

\- А ты глянь на него, синий какой.

\- Я…я не знал, - Хорт попробовал голос и с радостью убедился, что в силах открыть рот. – А что?

\- А то, что это не простая кошка! – девчонка воинственно взмахнула ивовым прутом. – Это Чернизина, кошка Ягабихи!

\- Она плохая?

\- Она крадет наших детей и мертвыми скидывает на крыши, - прогудел бородач.

У Хорта отвисла челюсть:

\- Кошка???

\- Ягабиха. А Чернизина ходит по деревне и выискивает, где кричат младенцы. Мы много раз били ее, но она крадет чужую силу и залечивает свои раны.

Пока парень и девчонка рассказывали, остальные деловито прочесывали кусты и высокую траву. Хорт рассеянно мазнул по ним взглядом и указал на темнеющий лес:

\- Она в ту сторону побежала.

\- Хорош! – гаркнул бородач. – Ушла к себе, не возьмешь теперь.

\- Как тебя звать? – спросила девчонка.

\- Ммм…Хорт.

\- Волчье имя, сильное, - похвалил парень. – По делу или мимо шел?

\- По делу да не к вам, - Хорт спохватился, что это могло прозвучать резко, но поздно было. – Я собираю чудеса.

\- То есть? Ты сказитель?

\- Нет, настоящие чудеса. Сапоги, в которых можно одним махом пройти многие мили. Скатерть, которая сама варит и жарит, - Хорт с удовольствием отметил, что ворочать языком становится все легче и легче, а тяжелая слабость отступает. – Ну и прочее в том духе.

\- Ааа, - протянул бородач. – В нашей деревне такого нет. Топай в город. Или, - он неожиданно хихикнул, - к Ягабихе. У нее, говорят, зело много всяких чудес.

«Ага, вот прямо сейчас и потопаю. Лапти вот только подтяну!»

Но он действительно встал и тут же снова чуть не присел от пронзительного девичьего визга, резанувшего уши. Все резко обернулись, но визг уже сменился громкой сердитой скороговоркой. На лугу появилось новое лицо – крупная девушка с очень светлой кожей, широким носом и выпуклыми снулыми глазами.

\- Как ты тут очутилась, Ежи?! – тараторила девица, которая, видимо, и визжала. – Ты меня напугала! Что ты тут делаешь? А если б я тебя – вилами?

\- Я заснууула, - нараспев ответила Ежи. – Солнышко теееплое, трааавка мяаагкая…

\- Не обращай внимания, - бородач тронул Хорта за рукав. – Это Ежи Курица. Совсем глупая девка.

Хорту подумалось, а болели ли в меру древние славяне синдромом Дауна. А что? По внешности Ежи бы вполне сошла.

\- Вроде каждую травинку прочесали, и как такую кобылицу пропустили? – хохотнул бородач. – Что, парень, будем знакомы? А то имя спросили, а сами не представились. Я Ивор, вот эта пигалица с прутом – Ладка.

\- Анисья вообще-то, - девчонка неуловимо дернула рукой с прутом, и бородач, ойкнув, схватился за штаны.

Хорт не удержался и прыснул в кулак, но Ивор не обиделся ни на него, ни на Анисью-Ладку.

\- Ну что, Хорт, за чудесами пойдешь или все-таки в гости заглянешь?

Хорт вздохнул. Новые знакомые ему очень понравились, но в гостях наверняка будут угощать, а есть нельзя, причем отказываться – тоже тон плохой. И хорошо если подумают, что гость невежливый, а если решат, что нечисть от человеческой пищи рыло воротит?

\- Загляну в гости.

Прекратив бесплодные поиски, народ закинул на плечи вооружение и потянулся до хаты. Деревенька была небольшая и очень-очень аккуратненькая – просто игрушка. Можно подумать, здесь помои во двор не выносят, а улицу подметают по три раза в день. Из-за добротных заборов на Хорта заливались собаки – истерично и злобно, как на волка, а не как на забредшего чужака. Хорт сделал морду кирпичом и намеренно не смотрел на спутников, боясь поймать косой подозрительный взгляд. Вместо этого он с явным одобрением поглядывал вокруг.

\- Да, жили бы не тужили, - вполне благожелательно сказал Ивор, правильно истолковав его выражение его лица. – Всем хорошо, а детки помирают.

\- Ягабиха?

\- Может, и не одна она.

Они прошли мимо церквушки.

\- Плохо, когда дети умирают, - Хорт ляпнул полную банальщину, конечно, но чувствовал, что сказать что-то надо.

\- Некрещенные, хуже того, - Ивор оглянулся на церковь.- Крестить даже не успеваем, хоть батюшку вместе с повитухой зазывай. А то и крадут из самой утробы. Из некрещеных кого только не получается – тут тебе и упыри, и богинки, и игоши, и русалки, и ичетики. Можно подумать, делать нам, людям, больше нечего, чем нечисть плодить.

Хорт шмыгнул носом. Похоже, местных гораздо больше занимал вопрос, что умершие младенцы превращаются во всяких страшильчиков, чем то, что они, собственно, умирают. Эх, дремучие времена!

\- Я слыхала, Малк опять ночью пойдет на погост крестить души, - ввернула Анисья.

Ивор покачал головой:

\- Упертый человек! Ничего не боится!

\- А что, дело хорошее, - не согласился Хорт.

Остановившись у калитки предпоследнего дома, Хорт заметил, что они остались втроем – все остальные неслышно разошлись по дороге.

\- Вы живете вместе?

\- А? – Ивор нахмурился. – А! Я не сказал? Ладка ж сестрица моя, - он толкнул и придержал калитку. – Постой, я Куну только на цепь посажу, а то больно ярится.

С той стороны и правда надрывался громадный короткошерстный пес, немножко похожий на куницу длинным каштановым телом с белой грудью, округлыми стоячими ушами, пышным хвостом и черными глазами со светлой искрой. Впрочем, стоило Хорту сделать полшажка вперед, как Куна сунул пушистый хвост под брюхо и по-кошачьи стремительно нырнул под крыльцо.

\- Что это с ним? – удивился бородач. – Испортили мне собаку, что ли?

\- Может, натворил что-нибудь и теперь боится? – фальшиво-участливо предположил Хорт.

Ивор пожал широченными плечами и отошел, пропуская сестру и Хорта вперед. Двор был такой же чистый, как улица. С крыльца, подслеповато щурясь, поднялась сухонькая старушка.

\- Опять упустили, - предупредил ее вопрос Ивор. – Только Курица всех переполошила. И еще у нас гость. Есть что поесть?

Старуха закивала и очень даже бодренько исчезла в избе. Хорт задержался, рассматривая четырех небрежно пошитых куколок на широком окне.

\- На ночниц грешили, - кивнула Анисья. – Всем селом кукол шили, на все окна посадили. Придет ночница, авось за ребятенка примет.

\- Умно.

\- А то, - поторопил Ивор. – Вы проходите в горницу, а я в сенях хоть топор оставлю.

Проходя через просторные светлые (и чистые!) сени, Хорт успел мельком заметить ткацкий станок, деревянные кадки и выводок полосатых котят на охапке сена. Счастливая мама – упитанная серая кошка – вздыбила спину и взвыла не своим голосом, но котят не бросила.

\- Нервная какая мамаша, - хохотнул Хорт, стараясь побыстрее пройти в комнату.

В горнице пахло вареной картошкой, и подслеповатая старушка шустро метала на чистую скатерку горшки и чашки. Проворная Анисья тут же схватила из самого большого горшка картофелину в мундире и, дуя и обжигаясь, начала отколупывать темную кожицу.

\- Ладка, а по рукам? – подоспел бородач. – Ну, давайте обедать.

Хорт затравленно повертел в руках красивую расписную ложку – такую в музей впору сдать. Он решил попробовать занять хозяев разговорами. Картошку здесь чистили и ели руками, и по очереди зачерпывали что-то по виду мясное из дымящегося горшка. Авось за едой не заметят.

\- Значит, ночницы? – он принялся медленно и мучительно обдирать картофелину. – А «полуночником» окуривать пробовали? Птицы в дома не залетают? Я слыхал, они могут и в гусениц перекидываться.

\- Обычно ночницы не морят детей до смерти, - проговорил Ивор. – Щекочут, поят горьким молоком, мешают спать – это да, но не убивают. А мертвые дети на крышах – это точно Ягабихи дело.

\- А ты разбираешься, - Хорт сделал вид, что зачерпнул подливы, и облизал ложку.

\- Ты тоже, - не остался в долгу бородач.

Анисья хихикнула и подхватила очередную картошку.

\- Эй, куда в тебя лезет столько? – весело удивился брат. – Ешь больше меня. Так вот, - это снова Хорту, - у нас здесь трудно про нечистую силу не знать. По одной стороне улицы церковь стоит, а по другой Тит хованца вывел. Вот тебе и дело. Теперь первый богач на деревне, да только как помрет, мало ему выйдет проку со своего богатства. 

\- Вниз пойдет, - неожиданно ожила старуха. – Заточат его в яйцо, и выйдет оттуда дух вдвое злее. И себе душу загубил, и живым несчастье.

\- Да, беда, - Хорту надоело грызть пустую ложку, и он со стуком отложил ее на скатерть. – Спасибо за хлеб-соль, хозяюшка. Мне пора. А то пока я рассиживаюсь, все чудеса разберут.

\- Что ж, иди раз торопишься, - улыбнулся Ивор. – До калитки-то не заблудишься? А если Куна напрыгнет, сигай куда повыше и покричи меня.

\- Да-да, - Хорт с облегчением вылез из-за стола, поспешно пересек горницу, прошел через сени, старательно не обращая внимания на заполошно шипящую кошку и шагнул через порог.

Хотел шагнуть через порог – и врезался во что-то так, что отшатнулся и едва удержался на ногах. Из носа потекло.

Он оглянулся: в открытых дверях было видно, как старуха облизывает ложку, а Ивор и Анисья-Ладка ссорятся за последнюю картофелину. На него не смотрели.

«Что за чертовщина?»

Хорт отер кровь, вытянул руку и осторожно потрогал невидимую стену – довольно упругая и вроде даже податливая, но крепкая. Он тщательно ощупал каждый ее сантиметр – ни единой дырочки.

\- Что тут творится..? – вслух пробормотал он.

\- Нит под порогом, вот что творится, - сказали сзади.

Хорт дернулся, одновременно разворачиваясь, и приложился о невидимый барьер спиной. Они стояли у входа в горницу – старуха, Ивор и Анисья. Ивор держал наготове топор.

\- Эй, в-вы чего? У меня ничего ценного с собой нет!

В голове пронеслось что-то про средневековую публику, охочую до чужой обуви, но он не носил сапог, и его серые кроссовки скорее напугали бы несведущих, чем вызвали желание их снять.

\- Ничего ценного? А как же длака и клыки?

\- Откуда… С чего вы взяли?

\- А с того, лазутчик цариков, - вздохнул Ивор, поигрывая топором. – Кто еще может носить странную одежу и волчье имя, до смерти пугать наших псов, отказываться от угощения, так много знать о нечистой силе и не смочь переступить порог, когда под ним оберег от волков?

Хорт присмотрелся и действительно увидел по другую сторону порога надломанную досочку. Выходит, Ивор вложил туда этот…нит…когда сказал, что задержится в сенях. Сюда-то Хорт зашел безо всяких проблем.

Чертов Виктор! Ну почему со своими подданными отношения портит он, а расхлебывать другим положено?

\- Ты слушай, хорт, - Ивор произнес это не как имя, а как просто «волк». – Или я тебя сейчас зарублю…

\- Может, договоримся? – выпалил Хорт.

\- Или договоримся, - покладисто согласился бородач. – Ты избавляешь деревню от Ягабихи или еще кого-то, если есть, кто губит наших детей, а мы тебя отпускаем восвояси. Это ж, вроде, и есть твоя работа.

\- Вроде есть, - зло передразнил Хорт. – А по-хорошему попросить нельзя было?

\- Не-а. Ты ж шел «по делам да не к нам». И потом, у нас на селе волкодлаков сильно не жалуют. Могли бы еще на лугу пристукнуть, но подумали, что пригодишься.

«Могли», «думали»… Что тут у них, коллективный разум?» - недовольно подумал Хорт, а вслух сказал: - Отчаянные времена отчаянных мер требуют? Хорошо, по рукам. Но вы мне расскажете всё, что может пригодиться.

\- По рукам, - Ивор опустил топор и потребовал: - Поклянись. Что поможешь нам и не тронешь мирных людей.

\- Чем? – буркнул Хорт.

\- Чем хочешь. Давай серой шкурой, зелеными глазами и белыми клыками.

\- Клянусь серой шкурой, зелеными глазами и белыми клыками, что обещание свое сдержу, - пожав плечами, проговорил Хорт. – Только у меня глаза не зеленые.

\- А неважно, - Ивор уже безо всякой опаски отставил топор в угол, подошел и, отодвинув плечом Хорта, принялся доставать что-то из-под надломленных дощечек. – Ты только на носу заруби, что не знаю, как у тебя дома, а у нас тут клятвы истолковываются буквально. Нарушишь обещание – рассыплешься на кусочки, которые разве для амулетов сгодятся.

Когда Ивор выпрямился, Хорт попытался разглядеть, что это за нит такой загадочный, но бородач уже спрятал оберег за пазуху и посмотрел исподлобья:

\- Ну хорошо, кутя. Теперь скажи, что ты хочешь знать.

После недолгого разговора (если честно, можно было разузнать и побольше, но охота пропала) Хорт покинул казавшийся таким гостеприимным дом и отправился прямиком в лес, где стояла избушка Ягабихи – хотел просто сходить на разведку для начала. По всему выходило, что Ягабиха – местная ведьма, притом сильная: мертвые младенцы на крышах это тебе не коровы, пришедшие с пастбища без молока. Впрочем, дойкой чужого скота Ягабиха тоже промышляла (на расстоянии, естественно), и вообще, чего только она не делала. Где тут правда, а где лень-матушка и художественный вымысел, Хорт решил пока не разбираться. Ивор даже утверждал, что ведьма умудрилась снять с неба луну и выдоить, как буренку: «Была луна розовая, пухлая, что коровье вымя, а вдруг возьми и исчезни. Скоро вернулась, да тощая, словно кость. Луны не пощадила, Ягабиха-ведьма!» Хорт грешил на лунное затмение, но утверждать наверняка не брался.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Проходя по деревенской улице, Хорт видел, как люди пытались защититься от ведьмы: пучки зверобоя, ветки вербены, связки чеснока, ножи и метлы в дверях, конские черепа на хлевах, березовые сучья. Но стоило ему остановиться, чтобы рассмотреть обереги поближе, как из окошка тут же начинали сверлить неприязненным взглядом, и Хорт ускорял шаг.

На давнишнем поле он снова увидел Ежи: девушка плела венок из одуванчиков и проводила Хорта глупой блаженной улыбкой. Отыскав расколотое молнией дерево, Хорт заметил едва заметную тропинку и углубился в лес. Под кроны деревьев уже опустились сумерки. Дом Ягабихи стоял на небольшой полянке у ручья, испещренной синими островками колдовских фиалок - барвинка. Хорт осторожно приблизился, подсознательно ожидая курьих ножек и частокола из детских черепов. Частокола не было – не было даже элементарного забора, а вот насчет курьих ножек Хорт, как оказалось, не так-то уж и ошибся: едва он подошел ближе, домик качнулся, из-под него вылезли сухие желтые цыплячьи пальцы, судорожно загребли когтями песок и втянулись обратно. Из трубы в облачке сажи черной молнией выскочила кошка, выгнулась и истошно заорала. «Хозяйку предупреждает? – озадачился Хорт. – Что ж, я и не надеялся тайком пробраться».

\- Чернизина, Чернизина, - фальшивым голосом позвал он. – Кис-кис-кис!

Кошка разразилась целой очередью презрительных плевков и скакнула куда-то за дом. Хорт хмыкнул: вот и весь разговор, не очень-то и хотелось. Он подошел к двери и ступил было на крыльцо, но тут же отскочил, спасаясь от когтей. Впрочем, движения лапы скорее напоминали беспомощные конвульсивные движения полураздавленного паука, нежели полноценные защитные выпады. Поиграв в с лапой в«Рыбака и рыбок», Хорт благополучно запрыгнул на продавленное крыльцо и вошел в единственную комнату. С порога его встретила…ожившая мисс мира. А то и мисс Млечного Пути и парочки соседних галактик. Как бы выразился один туповатый одногруппник: «Ноги от ушей, буфера – во!». Короче, та еще ведьмочка. Жил-был на свете Антон Городецкий, блин.

Хорт натужно улыбнулся и обежал глазами комнатку. В другой, обычной жизни – «по эту сторону» – он не был силен в диких цветах и травках, разбирал только одуванчики, клевер, ромашки да кислицу. Венцом его познаний выступали чистотел и пастушья сумка. Здесь же волк-оборотень распознавал всяческое сено гораздо лучше, особенно если оно имело отношение к волшбе. Хотя, надо сказать, в Тирличе к волшбе имела непосредственное отношение вся флора и немаленькая часть фауны впридачу. Вот и сейчас Хорт тут же заметил на столе стожок из чабреца, папоротника и тысячелистника. Значит, просто напасть и съесть не получится: это сочетание надежно защищает от диких зверей. Он смотрел дальше – на грубо сколоченный стол, на корявые полки: зверобой – цветы светоянские, девясил, омела, вербена… Похоже, ведьма серьезно развлеклась с любовной магией. И вот тебе парадокс: некоторые из этих растений вообще-то призваны были защищать от нечистой силы, а не лежать у нее дома.

\- Здравствовать тебе, добрый молодец, - сказала красавица. – Заходи, гостем будешь. Напою, накормлю, в баньке выпарю, грудь открою и съем твое сердце.

Хорт подумал, что бы ответить в том же стиле, но ничего не придумал и ограничился коротким «Фиг тебе».

\- Не по-нашему говоришь, - она прищурила большие синие глаза. – Неужто наш царь опять недоволен?

\- А как же, - соврал Хорт. – Кто будет радоваться мертвым младенцам.

Ведьма пожала плечами:

\- Я бы поговорила с тобой, волчок, но сейчас, не обессудь, идти надобно.

С этими словами она осыпалась роем красно-черных бабочек. «Свидимся», - послышалось в шорохе крохотных крылышек, и бабочки шелестящим ручейком утянулись в маленькое открытое окошко. Хорт опешил и только в самый последний момент выбросил руку и поймал одну бабочку в кулак. Она легко щекотала ладонь и пачкала кожу необычной, красного цвета, пыльцой. Хорт сунул пленницу в просторный карман джинсов и застегнул молнию, потом принялся ходить по каморке. В углу, в гладком боку опорного столба, торчала узкая деревянная затычка, вокруг которой светлели потеки. Недолго думая, Хорт потянул за нее, и из столба быстро побежали тоненькие белые струйки. Он вернул затычку на место, понюхал пальцы, лизнул – обыкновенное молоко. Выходит, ведьма действительно доит коров. Имитационная магия. Как хитро!

Вдруг загремела заслонка, и из печи с громким мявом кинулась черная кошка.

\- Брысь!

Плотно прижав к голове уши, бестия кинулась на него и растопыренными когтями впилась в затянутую джинсами ногу. Хорт схватил ее за шкирку и попытался отодрать, но кошка, сжавшись в комок и вопя дурным голосом, держалась как приклеенная. Всеми четырьмя лапами, а потом, будто для верности, и зубами, она впилась в джинсовый карман.

\- Пошла вон, придурошная! – Хорт хватанул ее кулаком по голове.

Кошка придушенно взвыла и отвалилась, неловко приземлившись на шероховатые доски. Ожесточенно тряся головой, она, припадая к полу, метнулась к двери и была такова. Хорт, шипя сквозь зубы, схватился за изодранную даже сквозь джинсы ногу.

И только тогда вспомнил, что в кармане была бабочка.

Он расстегнул молнию: кровь уже просочилась сквозь подкладку. Бабочка, разумеется, была мертва: не было в ней больше ничего магического – просто жалкий комочек с изломанными ножками и мятыми крылышками. Хорт некоторое время бездумно разглядывал ее, поглаживая саднящее бедро, но решил не выбрасывать – всё-таки частичка ведьмы. Пригодится.

Его внимание привлекла груда тряпья в углу. Сразу в памяти всплыли слова Ивора про «зело много всяких чудес». Всё же основным заданием был сбор артефактов, а борьба с ведьмой это так, побочные эффекты. Лезть руками не хотелось: кто знает, а вдруг там у ведьмы клубок гадюк в качестве домашних питомцев к кошке в придачу. Хорт огляделся, подцепил длинную ржавоватую кочергу и ткнул в кучу. Шипения, вроде, не слыхать. По-прежнему действуя кончиком кочерги, он принялся ворошить тряпки. Из развороченной груды слабо и неприятно тянуло плесенью. А потом раздался звонкий стук и кочерга ткнулась во что-то твердое.

Из-под потерявшей всякий вид юбки в горошек вывалилось зеркальце в замысловато изрезанной костяной оправе.

Вполне возможно, зеркальце волшебное. А может, просто грошовая безделушка.

И все-таки Хорт, памятуя о вредном, по словам царика, нраве волшебных вещиц, завернул зеркальце в носовой платок прежде чем кинуть в рюкзак. Один есть. Наверное. На ум пришло сразу несколько способов его использования, почерпнутых из сказок, но проверять показалось боязно. Царику оно надо, пусть сам и проверяет.

«Найду три, и назад, - про себя решил Хорт. – Три как раз число магическое плюс бог троицу любит и всё такое».

Только бы с ведьмой чего-нибудь придумать. Хорт не был уверен, сбывается ли кара за клятву «по эту сторону», но возвращаться в виде супового набора не хотелось.

На лес черным вороновым крылом опустилась ночь. Хорт выскочил из избы, прыгнув – во избежание цыплячьих лап – как можно дальше с крыльца. Полянку заливал таинственный лунный свет – искорками играл на темной воде ручья, заставлял колдовские фиалки светиться ярко-голубым почти неоновым огнем. Отойдя к подступающим деревьям, Хорт постоял, почесал лохматый затылок, потом, решившись, поустойчивее расставил ноги и, нагнувшись, заглянул между колен.

Небольшая полянка у ручья, испещренная синими островками барвинка, ни частокола, ни даже элементарного забора… Куда всё делось? Между покрытыми жесткой травой, будто волосатыми, кочками стояла мутная вода под полупрозрачной пеленой испарений. В реденьком парке медленно порхали-парили зеленоватые блудички. Ручей стал топким болотом, цветки барвинка – острыми прутьями, воткнутыми в землю и покрытыми буроватым налетом, как ржавчиной. Лучше не думать, что ведьма ими делала. Сам домик почти не изменился, только покосился, оброс мхом, а вокруг теперь торчал забор-не забор, но редкие кривые колья, увенчанные желтоватыми черепами. На макушке ближнего костяка все еще держался обрывок кожи с несколькими длинными седыми волосами. Когда глазницы черепов дружно вспыхнули мрачно-багровым, Хорт от короткого острого испуга пружиной распрямился и повернулся к избе Ягабихи лицом. Полянка, ручей, фиалки и дом, поскрипывающий на мающихся куриных лапах. Зрелище без сомнения сказочное, но вовсе не страшное. Фантомная шерсть, вставшая дыбом, медленно улеглась, и Хорт смахнул с глаз взмокшие от пота пряди волос. Тьфу ты, вот ведь и впрямь чертовщина какая. С другой стороны, чего еще ждать от ведьмы?

Отойдя по тропинке, он сложил одежду в рюкзак, перекинулся («На море на Окияне, на острове на Буяне, на полой поляне светит месяц на осинов пень, в зелен лес, в широкий дол. Около пня ходит волк мохнатый, на зубах у него весь скот рогатый; а в лес волк не заходит, а в дол волк не забродит…») и порысил к деревне. Утром надо будет попытаться выманить ведьму и проверить одну теорию, а пока Хорт решил поглядеть, как загадочный Малк крестит души. Опыта, опять-таки, поднабраться не мешает – всякого.

Не сбавляя скорости, он пробежал лес, поле, под истеричные завывания псов отмахал кусок деревенской улицы и, чуть притормозив около церквушки, кубарем перелетел через здоровенную обломанную ветку. Поднялся около кладбищенской ограды уже человеком.

После острого волчьего зрения навалилась чуть ли не чернильная темнота, и, проморгавшись как следует, Хорт наткнулся взглядом прямиком на сутулого старичка, который шарахнулся в сторону, мелко-мелко крестился и заполошно бормотал: «Крест на меня, волк от меня! Прочь, цариков пес!»

\- Я ничего вам не сделаю! – Хорт примирительно вскинул руки, одновременно ногой подтягивая слетевший в кувырке рюкзак.

Пора бы привыкнуть, но он всё никак не мог приспособиться к периодическому щеголянию голышом перед незнакомыми людьми.

\- Вы Малк?

Пока старичок прикидывал, стоит ли отвечать «нечистой силе», Хорт поспешно влез в джинсы и водолазку.

\- Вы сейчас идете души крестить, так? – еще раз попытал счастья Хорт.

\- А тебе с того какой толк, лютый? – стряхнув страх, подозрительно поинтересовался Малк.

Хорта коротко тряхнуло: кличка «лютый» потянула за собой «лютик», а дальше, следом памяти, целую цепочку неприятных ассоциаций.

\- Хозяин выведать заслал? – по-своему истолковал его заминку старик. – А то он сам не знает.

\- Никто меня не засылал, - огрызнулся Хорт. - Я сам пришел. Просто интересно стало. 

\- Ну-тко так и интересно… - Малк окончательно успокоился, сообразив, видно, что не по его душу волк явился. – Смотри, не жалко. За посмотр денег не берут. Да и неловко мне, старому, одному по погосту бродить.

Растеряв остатки страха, Малк мигом превратился в обычного одинокого старичка, чувствующего себя неуютно в одиночестве и довольного, что появилась молодая крепкая компания.

Серебристый лунный свет побежал тенями: на чистое небо наплыли облака. Воздух будто разом потяжелел, налился, насытился влагой, будто ватный ком.

\- Быть непогоде, - заметил Малк и поковылял к почти невидимой в темноте пристройке за церковкой. – То-то дым к землице стелился.

\- Угу, - буркнул Хорт, задрав голову. – И стрижи низко летают.

Сказал и на слове споткнулся. Какие-такие стрижи ночью? Может, мыши летучие? Он прищурился, кляня неудобное в темноте человеческое зрение. Сквозь прорехи туч проливался порой лунный свет, и Хорт видел, что это действительно никакие не летучие мыши, а маленькие стремительные птицы. Попав под лунный луч, они серебрились и издавали такие протяжные жалобные крики, что от непонятной печали заходилось сердце. Пока Хорт, хмурясь, пытался разглядеть хоть одну пташку получше, вернулся Малк с ворохом небольших пестрых платков, перекинутых через тощую руку.

\- На те вот, - он сунул несколько Хорту. – Кидай наверх и говори: «Коль ты пан, то будь Иван, а коль ты панна, то будь Анна».

\- Куда наверх? В стрижей?

\- Ай, неразумное кутя, - покачал головой Малк. – То ведь не стрижи, то души некрещеные. Слышишь, как маются, ироды горемышные?

Хорт мимоходом подивился выбору эпитета. «Ирод» в его представлении было скорее словом ругательным. И только потом вспомнил, что детей до крещения как только не обзывали, лишь бы беды не случилось.

Малк зашагал вдоль кладбищенской ограды. Скрепчал, засвистал ветер, души заметались еще быстрее, закричали громче, вплетая в завывания бури собственные тоскливые стоны.

Набрасывать платки было несложно: ветер буквально рвал их из пальцев. Неясно было, попадали ли те, куда положено, но Малк трудился молча (не считая присказки про Ивана-Анну), и Хорт решил не отвлекать.

Одна такая душа слетела прямо на платок. Несколько секунд она сидела у Хорта на ладони – маленькая полупрозрачная пташка с большими человеческими глазами, в которых светилась пристальное всезнание, обманчивое, как у младенца. Хорт накинул на нее край платка, и отрез ткани, окутав невесомое тельце, поднимался в воздух всё выше и выше, пока его не унесло ветром.

Постепенно жалобные стоны сошли на нет, а с ними улегся и ветер.

\- Ненадолго, - сказал Малк, утирая вспотевший морщинистый лоб. – Будет буря. 

Хорт прошел за ним до жилища, покосившейся избенки размерами едва больше среднего деревенского сортира, но внутрь хозяин благоразумно приглашать не стал. Хорт не удивился. Помощник-помощником, а хвост серый болтается. В переносном смысле, разумеется.

\- Но ты к нам не за этим явился, - полувопросительно проговорил Малк.

\- На самом деле я диковины ищу. Всякие чудеса. Сапоги, в которых можно одним махом пройти многие мили. Скатерть, которая сама варит и жарит… - привычно завел Хорт.

Старик хмыкнул:

\- Бездонны закрома у нашего царя. Повезло тебе, есть у меня одна такая. Прошлым годом у зайды выменял да пожалел, что выменял. Нехорошая вещь. Дай только поищу, память стала слабая, что осенний ледок.

Бормоча, Малк исчез в полумраке домишки, а Хорт уже не был уверен, брать «диковину» или оставить, где лежала. Во избежание, так сказать. Но задание есть задание: когда нужное само в руки плывет, нос воротить нечего. Вскорости старик появился с довольно большим плоским ларчиком и с явным облегчением сунул его Хорту. И, только махнув рукой, захлопнул дверь. Надо думать, испугался, что насчет сомнительного подарка передумают. Хорт с опаской повертел ларчик в руках и тоже сунул в рюкзак. Так, остался еще один и дело в шляпе. Ну, плюс избавить деревню от ведьмы и ее хвостатой помощницы. Плевое дело!

Дом на перекрестке он подметил еще по дороге в лес. Натоптанная и наезженная колея крестом пересекала тропку чуть поуже. Аккурат около пересечения стоял дом-не дом, а так, шалаш, но срубленный из толстых сучьев и добротно покрытый еловыми лапами. Хорт по справедливости сомневался, что его пустят на ночь в деревню, а дождь где-то переждать надо.

Перекресток – дурное место, тут глаз не сомкнешь. Но спать как раз и не положено.

Под первыми тяжелыми каплями он добрался до шалаша и сел у входа, на всякий случай положив рядом нож.

Залитая дождевой водой, не разбавленная светом луны и звезд, темень была кромешная. Хорт даже невольно хлопал глазами время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что веки действительно открыты. За густым шелестом дождя и свистом ветра не осталось и звуков.

Тем заметнее был крохотный огонек, появившийся вдалеке и едва видный. Хорт напружинился, подумав, не перекинуться ли на всякий случай. Решил обождать. Огонек очень быстро приближался. Пробились и посторонние звуки: топот, хрип, фырканье, тоненькие залихватские вопли. И все же, несмотря на всё возрастающий шум, завеса дождя раздвинулась и выплюнула из себя тройку коней настолько неожиданно, что Хорт чуть не повалился на спину. Лошади чудом не смели шалаш: затанцевали, насколько позволяла упряжь, забили в воздухе копытами – в Хорта полетели комья мокрого песка. На передке легкой повозки горел колдовской огонек, распространяющий мягкий свет – тусклый, но далекий. В свете этом стало ясно, что лошади самые обычные, перепуганные и взмокшие, с выкаченными до белков глазами и дрожащей от уколов дождя шкурой. А вот везли они… Посыпавшихся из повозки существ Хорт сначала с изумлением принял за миниатюрных огнедышащих снеговичков, а потом только разглядел, что это мелкие остролицые чертики, одетые в длинные белые кафтаны и высокие белые же колпаки. Они попискивали, как мышата, и из крохотных оскаленных ротиков вылетали язычки пламени. Не обращая внимания на дождь, они, меся копытцами размокшую землю, покатились вскочившему Хорту под ноги с тонкими криками:

\- Не ходи в лес, шуликун пылает! Не ходи в лес, не ходи!

Заметив в их ручках раскаленные докрасна крюки, Хорт оскалился – человеческими пока зубами, но мелочи и того хватило. С пронзительными заполошными воплями: «Волк! Волк!» чертенята всей стайкой развернулись и, словно волна, перехлестнули через край повозки. Передний, изловчившись, дотянулся крюком до задней ноги коренника, огромная лошадь дико взвизгнула и, рванув в бок, понесла, заразив остальных паникой и увлекая их за собой. Повозка чуть не опрокинулась, но устояла. Под аккомпанемент глухого топотания, скрипа колес и тонких голосков упряжка удалялась, пока снова не превратилась в махонький огонек, а потом и вовсе затерялась в пелене дождя.

Странно. Шуликуны – демоны сезонные и безобразят исключительно на Рождество, зимой. Да, они бегают целыми сворами, любят прокатиться и могут, помимо всего прочего, «закрючить» пьяного или просто невезучего прохожего, но всё это бывает зимой, а не в разгар лета. Очень странно. 

Ливень скоро стих, но надоедливая морось держалась почти до самой зорьки. Когда на востоке залилось бледностью темное небо, Хорт вынул из одного кармана мертвую бабочку, а из другого зажигалку, и через секунду, глядя, как тоненькая полоска огня уничтожает тусклые крылышки, пробормотал:

\- Приходи, дам тебе соли.

И принялся ждать.

Когда из-под горизонта выплеснулись первые лучи солнца, к шалашу пришла ведьма.

Вчерашнюю красотку было не узнать: к шалашу поспешно шаркала древняя старуха, нечесаные, серые от седины космы болтались по обе стороны длинного, сморщенного, будто старая кожа, лица, «украшенного» горбатым носом с россыпью старческих бородавок. Живыми казались только глаза – сильно косили, но горели молодо, жгуче и злобно. Всю правую сторону лица – висок, щеку, подбородок, шею – покрывал жуткий ожог: кожа висела скрученными клочьями, хрящ уха частично прогорел, волосы с обожженной стороны сильно поредели.

От ведьмы удушливо несло гарью, нездоровьем и ненавистью.

\- Утренько доброе, суседушко, - проскрипела карга. – Не обидь, отсыпь соли до завтрего.

Хорт встречал ее у входа, широко расставив лапы, пригнув голову низко к земле и вздернув черные губы высоко над деснами и сахарно-белыми длинными клыками. В горле клокотало бессловесное рычание.

\- Соли не дашь-то? Чего тогда надо?

«Пообещай, - сказал-подумал Хорт, уверенный, что старуха поймет: на то и ведьма. – Что больше не будешь портить людей и скотину, не будешь убивать детей».

\- Смилуйся, серый волченька! – взмолилась ведьма и сразу, без перехода, закудахтала от смеха. – Неужто думаешь, будто первый силишься вытянуть обет? Один старый хрыч накрыл меня корытом. Корытом! И потому должон был выпорхнуть мой обет. Корыто ему труной и стало. Пришли ножи острые да порубали его в том корыте в кровяные щи хавроньям на радость.

Хорт недоумевал, с чего она разговорилась. Пугает?

Перед глазами пролетели золотистые мушки, голова отяжелела. Волк мотнул башкой и зарычал громче.

\- Не буду обещать! – натвердо сказала ведьма.

Дальше разговоров дело не шло. Не заставлю, понял Хорт, но…но и она меня колдовством убить не может. А без колдовства – незатейливой грубой физической силой – силенки не те.

Пусть работяга, пусть простой хорт, но он – оборотень из другого измерения – поокреп со времени заключения сделки. Как бы сказал друган-геймер Димон, «прокачал скиллы». Брал, что мог, из обоих миров.

Димон сейчас, наверное, режется в «Скайрим» не просыхая. Ложится в пять утра, встает в полдень, пьет колу в «МакДональдсе», а в свободное от компа время гоняет на скутере и неумело паркурит в подворотнях.

Остро захотелось обратно. Не просто на дачи, а совсем обратно – домой, в город, к высоткам, скоростным шоссе, запыленным скверам и спокойствию. Никаких лесов, никаких волков.

Очнулся Хорт, практически уткнувшись носом в холодную сырую землю. Широко расставленные лапы тряслись. Вскинув глаза, он увидел, что ведьма стоит на прежнем месте, но…на страшный ожог потянулась тоненькая розовая кожица. Какого..?

Левой задней лапой он ощутил легонькое, как перышко, касание. Почти чересчур поздно.

\- Мммыр…

Ах ты тварь!

Толстая жесткая шея мешала извернуться, но волк собрал ускользающие силы, рванулся, мотнул головой, ударил клыками.

Когда тощая черная кошка шлепнулась в грязь у ног ведьмы, словно неопрятный комок тряпья, головы у нее уже не было. Кровь на языке была пряной, горько-сладкой, вовсе не противной. Волк облизнулся, пачкая щеки, и вскинул взгляд на ведьму. Та смотрела странно – ни злости, ни испуга.

\- Кровопийца, - сказала она. – Мнишь себя борцом с темными ратями, а сам-то…

Я никем себя не мнил, сказал бы Хорт, я свою жизнь отрабатываю. Он сказал бы, это всего лишь кошка.

\- Может, и кошка, - со странной улыбкой проговорила ведьма. – А я?

Будто только-только этого приглашения и не хватало.

С хозяйкой кошки волк расправился так же быстро – подскочил, опрокинул, упершись твердыми, как железные палки, лапами в немощное тело, хватанул клыками, отскочил. Красная кровь толчками вылилась из разорванного горла и иссякла. С чистого по-утреннему голубого неба вдруг ударил такой громовой раскат, что волк прижал уши и осел на задние лапы, пряча между пушистыми «штанами» хвост. Потом осмелел и подошел обнюхать тело.

Сухая посиневшая рука капканом сжала его переднюю лапу. Волк пронзительно завизжал и вонзил зубы в жесткую бескровную плоть. Мертвая ведьма _улыбнулась_ ему.

\- Не впрок силушка, - через прокушенное горло прохрипела-пробулькала она. – Как люди проклинали меня, так тебя проклянут. Скоро.

Едва пальцы на лапе обмякли, Хорт рванул галопом, потом, опомнившись, вернулся за рюкзаком и ударился в бешеный бег к деревне, оставив позади два _человеческих_ трупа.

Ивор встретил его – уже человека – у калитки. За его спиной, стелясь по земле, захлебывался рычанием, в равной мере злобным и напуганным, пес.

\- Никак громыхнуло с ясного неба? – спросил Ивор.

\- Опустела лесная изба, - так же иносказательно отозвался Хорт. – И Ежи там.

Ивор вздернул густые брови.

\- Чернизина, - пояснил Хорт. – Это Ежи была ведьминой приживалкой.

\- Вот те и курица глупая, - Ивор изумленно поскреб в затылке.

Хорт топтался на месте, сам не зная зачем. Ну не «спасибо» ведь ждать. Тут благодарить надо, что косой или топором погодя не прилетело. Неловкую заминку разрешил Ивор: огладил, сжал в кулаке бороду, махнул рукой и ушел во двор, хорошенько прикрыв за собой калитку. Куна раз-другой бросился на забор для острастки и с явным облегчением юркнул под крыльцо.

Вот и всё. Искать артефакты у Хорта пропало всякое желание. Он решил вернуться.

ЛОВИТВА. ГОЛОДНАЯ ПОРА

Ничего не было – не было крепких лап, не было лобастой головы с острыми ушами, не было пушистого хвоста, не было всего длинного поджарого тела. Были только немилосердная грызущая пустота, всепоглощающий неутолимый голод. И могучие челюсти, способные рвать жилы и дробить толстые кости.

Густой сладкий запах нахлынул такой оглушительной волной, что на миг все померкло вокруг. Он повел за собой – через поваленный ствол, по ковру кислицы, и дальше, дальше, по лесу к широкой проселочной дороге, ведущей к шоссе. На обочине стоял черный автомобиль, и волк с разгону скакнул на капот и, оскальзываясь, царапая когтями краску, махнул на другую сторону. Запах принял его, окутал, спружинил, словно большая мягкая подушка. А за коконом запаха оказался человек _красивая женщина, похожая на цыганку, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, только не это_ вскинувший навстречу удивленные белые глаза. Тонкий ручеек запаха другого волка – сильного самца – только подогрел азарт. _Я же вижу, как ты на нее смотришь. Она моя, ясно? Я старше и сильнее, а эта женщина – красивая. Поэтому она моя._ Еда. Мясо. _Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет_ целая груда восхитительно пахнущего мяса! _НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!_

ПО ЭТУ СТОРОНУ

Ветхая будочка, на которой новенькая сияющая вывеска «Шиномонтаж» смотрелась примерно так же, как айфон у бомжа, располагалась не так далеко, но владелец ее, хромой Андреич, передвигался, словно черепаха, и слишком много болтал. Прежде, чем Виктору удалось раздобыть запаску, прошло немало времени. Но Таисия, наверное, как у колеса села, завидев на обочине большого ужа, так и не разогнулась. Можно подумать, змей никогда не видела. Чудачка.

Еще за несколько метров до места Виктор понял: случилась беда. Он услышал чавканье и треск. Учуял запах зверя и свежей крови. Остро захотелось перекинуться, но он сдержался и, уронив запаску на скверный асфальт, обошел машину сзади. Автомобиль скрывал за собой жуткое зрелище.

Волк жрал. Дергал и мотал башкой, фыркал, жевал, глотал и давился, отхаркивая несъедобную ткань. Завидев Виктора, он даже удрать не попытался: только припал к земле, прижал уши, но не прекратил жадно рвать мясо.

\- Пошел вон, - сказал Виктор.

Волк, взглянув исподлобья, дернулся, будто его ударили, угрожающе заворчал и отодрал еще один сочащийся клок.

\- Брось, придурок! – Виктор повысил голос.

Зверь зажмурился и лег пластом, жалобно повизгивая, и все же, раболепно извиваясь всем телом, сунулся мордой в красную дыру и выволок синеватую петлю кишок. Тут только Виктор не выдержал. Подскочив, он с размаху пнул волка в живот, а потом, не дав тому опомниться, превратился, прыгнул и разодрал серому ухо, основательно проехался клыками по мягким щекам и губам. Волк пронзительно завизжал, отбежал от трупа и лег, пытаясь утереть морду лапами. Царик схватил его зубами за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнул. Серый, скуля, перевернулся на спину, подставляя беззащитное брюхо – признал поражение. Через несколько секунд на том месте, где дрались два волка, оказались два человека. Второй – растянувшийся на спине парень, худой, голый - прикрывал глаза предплечьем, окровавленный рот шевелился:

\- Я н-не хотел… Простите… П-пожалуйста…

Виктор задумчиво перевел взгляд с Радима на то, что осталось от Таисии, и обратно.

\- Да вроде, некому уже прощать, - он огляделся и, увидев в нескольких шагах рюкзак, бросил его Радиму под бок. – Лезь в машину. Там оденешься.

\- Й-я… Н-не…не… Простите…

Виктор схватил его за локоть, приподнял и, проволочив по примятой траве, швырнул к распахнутой дверце с пассажирской стороны. Радим шлепнулся у переднего колеса, но вместо того, чтобы лезть в салон, попытался свернуться в клубок.

\- Да возьми уже себя в руки, щенок! – рявкнул Виктор с прорывающимися звериными нотками. – Истерить потом будешь!

Радим, наконец, пришел в себя настолько, чтобы, волоча следом рюкзак, забраться на сиденье. На переднее. Чтобы попасть на заднее с этой стороны, пришлось бы перебираться через растерзанный и частично съеденный труп.

Частично съеденный?

\- Вздумаешь блевать, поедешь в багажнике, - предупредил Виктор, захлопнув за ним дверцу.

Радим удивился. С чего бы? Его никогда не укачивало в транспорте. То есть, с незнакомой манерой вождения или по совсем уж серпантинистым дорогам случалась порой небольшая дурнота, но никогда до рвоты. Так чего тогда..?

Растерзанный, _частично съеденный_ труп. 

Когда до Радима дошло, чем именно он набивал живот пару минут назад, его – удивительное дело – даже не затошнило. То есть, вот прямо сейчас он сидит, наевшись человеческого мяса, и от этого даже плохо не становится? От одной мысли захотелось просто сунуть два пальца в рот – и неважно, тошнит или нет. 

В опущенное стекло заглянул Виктор.

\- Я сказал, - напомнил он.

Радим отвернулся и, прижав к груди рюкзак, ткнулся лбом в стекло. Левое ухо и губы огнем горели. Осторожно проведя кончиком пальца по подбородку, он уставился на алую полоску крови. Возможно, не только своей.

Перед тем, как сесть за руль, Виктор подобрал свою покупку и бросил в багажник. Волки волками, трупы трупами, а председатель ждет запаску.

День был будний, не особо раннее утро, и за всё время, пока у дороги разыгрывалась трагедия, по ней не проехало ни одной машины.

*

Как любой среднестатистический городской человек, Радим никогда не убивал никого, крупнее комаров. Даже зверье в детстве не мучил.

_Ты будешь убивать людей, а люди в отместку убьют тебя_

Как сам позже понял, агрессию выплескивал в странноватых играх. Слепил из пластилина рыбку или собачку, ножик для бумаг в зубы – и гуляй фантазия. Звучит жутко, но маньяком вот, вроде, не вырос. Не стал. Правда ведь?

_Не глодать тебе пропастины в буйную зиму – на мясе людском разбытеешь. Рюен еще не настанет, а многих на мары_ _уложишь_

Несмотря на пластилиновые изуверства, о настоящих животных он в детстве очень заботился. Вместе с троюродной сестрой Ируськой они брали под свое покровительство всех забредших во двор бездомных собак, держали под балконом выгнанного соседями домашнего кота, кормили булками голубей, гоняли шпану, которая жгла увеличительными стеклами червяков, и даже устраивали насекомий госпиталь, спасая из огромной, разливавшейся по весне лужи всевозможных мошек и жучков.

_Кровопийца. Мнишь себя борцом с темными ратями, а_ _сам-то_

И только за одно неполное лето он убил пятерых. Из них один - самый обычный человек в самой что ни на есть реальной реальности. Сколько их еще будет – несчастливцев, подвернувшихся не контролирующему себя зверю?

_Как люди проклинали меня, так тебя проклянут. _

Хотелось орать в голос, но проснувшаяся в полной мере боль мешала нормально открыть рот, и Радим заскулил, едва разомкнув губы, точно как тот щенок, которым его в сердцах назвал царик. Еще только щенок, но уже людоед.

_Скоро_

*

Не въезжая в поселок, Виктор задержался ненадолго около заболоченного старого русла, чтобы смыть попавшие на колесо и капот брызги крови. Заняв место за рулем, еще раз бросил взгляд на парня. Тот скулил, как подыхающий щенок. Штаны натянуть так и не смог, кровь из рваных губ и уха залила пол-лица, стекла на шею, плечо и грудь, да там и застыла темными полосами. Красавец. Разглядит кто, такого навоображает, что лучше не думать.

\- Пригнись, - велел Виктор и для верности нажал на загривок, пригибая головой к рюкзаку, за который парень цеплялся, как за последнюю надежду. – Не дай бог увидит кто.

Парень от неожиданности ткнулся в жесткую ручку и застежки просто лицом и взвыл от боли.

\- Извини, - без особого сочувствия бросил Виктор. – Поверни голову, где ухо целое.

Через несколько минут он загнал машину в тень раскидистого старого каштана, вышел и тщательно огляделся. Дом не мог похвастаться высоким забором, напротив, его окружала довольно безобидная сетка-рабица, так что двор был как на ладони. Утром буднего дня поселок казался очень тихим, будто вымершим, да и людей видно не было, но вполне возможно, что кто-нибудь решил позагорать на крыше или покурить на балкончике второго этажа… Нет, всех глаз не отследишь.

\- Эй, - Виктор нагнулся и постучал в стекло. – Штаны надеть не хочешь?

Мальчишка, уложив покрытый кровью подбородок на рюкзак, таращился не мигая куда-то в район магнитолы, будто пытался решить, на какой частоте скрывается нужная радиостанция.

\- Что, сильно понравилось с голым задом бегать? – ядовито поинтересовался Виктор.

Парень, обычно такой взрывной, не то что на провокацию не поддался, даже глазом не моргнул. Эк его шандарахнуло. Надо было уговорить остаться в Тирличе. Сидел бы в тамошних лесах и жрал каких-нибудь сказочных и не очень зайцев. Так нет же, пожалел, дурак. Только вход силком не закроешь, да и поздно уже. Где два, там пять, а где пять, там и остальные. Да, именно два, не один. Мальчишка, слава богу, о первом пока не догадался.

Виктор вынул из-под запаски жесткий от времени плед, пахнущий машинным маслом и, набросив его парню на голову, вывел из машины. Пледа как раз хватало до колен. Тем же макаром Виктор провел его по выложенной плиткой дорожке в дом и усадил на диван. На всякий случай запер дверь и задвинул занавески.

*

Радима выдернула в неприветливую действительность боль, когда Виктор смоченным в спирте ватным диском принялся протирать укусы. Царик заметил и улыбнулся уголком рта. Кажется, даже с некоторым облегчением.

\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Нео, - он кинул заалевший диск в сторонку и взял новый. – Заживет как на собаке. Зашивать ничего не надо и уколы от бешенства тоже можно не делать. Справку не предъявлю, но поверь на слово. А вот еду придется нарезать помельче, - он отстранился, словно художник, изучающий незаконченную работу. – И кусочек уха ты, видимо, на травку обронил. Правда, очень маленький.

Отвечать было бы больно да и ничего. Радим отводил глаза, переводя взгляд с потолка на сервант, а с серванта на ковровую дорожку. Щипало до ужаса. Горячая боль, казалось, перекинулась и на челюсти, и на нос.

\- Пока всё, - Виктор выпрямился и, собрав мокрые ватные комочки, в разной степени окрашенные красным, повернулся к прихожей.

\- …ишутку, - выговорил Радим, стараясь не шевелить губами («м» поэтому не вышла). – Тоже я?

Царик внимательно посмотрел через плечо и ничего не сказал.

«Значит, я».

\- И что те…ерь делать? – спросил Радим ему в спину.

\- Да что обычно. Есть, я так понимаю, ты не хочешь, - Виктор вернулся, выудил из нижнего отсека серванта покрывало и бросил его Радиму на колени. – Тогда спи.

Солнце пригревало, по обе стороны – насколько хватало глаз – раскинулся зеленый луг, изумрудно-яркий, с травой по колено. Горизонта не было: густо поросшие травой просторы вдали таяли в дымке и сливались с куполом пронзительно синего неба. Ни шороха, ни ветерка, ни один стебелек не шевелился. От тишины заложило уши, от ощущения всепоглощающего спокойствия не хотелось двигаться. Радим сидел в траве, обняв колени и умостив на них подбородок, дышал чуть заметно и, не мигая, смотрел вдаль. Ему было просто хорошо, очень спокойно, не тревожили никакие мысли, и если он о чем и думал, то только о том, что видел: как нежится под лучами солнца неподвижная трава и как на горизонте невидимый край луга под слоем белесой дымки перетекает в небо.

Потом ему внезапно захотелось пить – сильно, до тошноты и тяжелого пересохшего языка. Радим нехотя встал, повернулся вокруг своей оси и почти сразу заметил, что за спиной у него, оказывается, в нескольких десятках метров блестит вода. Он пошел к озерцу по траве, стебли которой не шуршали под ногами и не выпускали рои кобылок и другой луговой мелочи. От воды не тянуло ни влагой, ни прохладой, но Радим все равно опустился на колени и склонился над неподвижной, эбонитово-черной гладью.

И отчетливо, как в зеркале, увидел в ней свое отражение.

Губы у него отсутствовали, выставляя на обозрение два ряда заостренных зубов, перепачканных кровавой слюной. Такие же зубы светлели в черных прорехах порванных щек. Радим отшатнулся, заполошно схватился за лицо и от внезапно вспыхнувшей боли…

…проснулся.

\- Руки от лица убери, – Виктор держал его за запястье.

Радим машинально попытался вырваться, но царик сжал его руку с такой силой, что, наверное, следы от пальцев останутся.

\- Пустите, я всё… не буду.

Виктор его тут же отпустил и, обойдя диван, принялся греметь чем-то на кухне. Убедившись, что он не видит, Радим очень аккуратно ощупал челюсть и с облегчением убедился, что губы и щеки вполне себе целы. Ну, относительно. Насколько это возможно после того, что произош…

Он сел, плотнее завернулся в плед и, упершись взглядом в пестрые узоры на ковровой дорожке, попытался вернуться в обволакивающее, расчерченное солнечными лучами и стеблями травы спокойствие из сна. Чтобы ничего не было – ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни настоящего. Солнце, неподвижная трава и дымка, застилающая невидимый горизонт.

В плечо довольно больно ткнулся кулак, и Радим неохотно вернулся в реальность, но не шевельнулся.

\- У меня тут мебели и так достаточно, больше не нужно, - Виктор сунул ему под нос тарелку. – Слышишь меня, морская фигура? Отомри и ешь. Я мелко порезал.

Радим скосил глаза на маленькие кусочки мяса на тарелке. Копченого, кажется – красновато-розового, с белыми прожилками жира. Он смутно вспомнил тяжелый жаркий запах из развороченной темной дыры, упругую податливость плоти, хруст костей. Он очень надеялся, что его сейчас стошнит. Вот назло хотелось отшатнуться от тарелки и заблевать весь диван, а то и ковер, если повезет. Но никаких позывов Радим не ощущал. В смысле, вообще ничего. В желудке было спокойно, мясо пахло приятно. Есть, впрочем, тоже не хотелось, и он отвернулся. В окне, в щели между задернутыми занавесками, было темно.

\- Ешь, мальчик, - ласково повторил Виктор. – А то сейчас получишь эту тарелку в морду.

Радим вздохнул. Получать тарелкой в морду он желанием не горел – это явно будет больно. Да и унизительно как-то. Он неохотно выпростал из пледа руку, взял с тарелки кусочек мяса и принялся жевать, стараясь почти не двигать челюстями. Собственно, боль уже порядком притупилась (и впрямь как на собаке), просто из-за нахлынувшей апатии не тянуло даже на такие элементарные движения. Если честно, и дышать-то хотелось не особенно, но тут от него ничего не зависело.

Виктор оставил тарелку у него на коленях и подтянул к дивану кресло.

\- Тебе надо развеяться, парень, - он жестом фокусника извлек чуть ли не из воздуха колоду карт. – В «дурачка»?

\- На что? – без интереса осведомился Радим.

Царик вздохнул:

\- Сказал бы, на раздевание, да ты, вроде, и так уже. На одевание, может быть?

Радим согласился – не на раздевание или одевание, а просто так – чисто, чтобы от него отстали, но совершенно не мог сосредоточиться. Не мог настолько, что минут через десять Виктор фыркнул и забрал у него карты:

\- Знаешь, играть с трехлеткой одной моей знакомой куда веселее. Он по крайней мере тузы от всего остального отличает.

Радим ничего не ответил, только подцепил с незаметно опустевшей тарелки последний ломтик мяса.

\- А то и погадать могу, – Виктор ловко смешал карты одной рукой. – Я умею. Правда, сначала на них должна посидеть нецелованая девственница, не то врать будут, - он сложил карты в упаковку и неожиданно бросил Радиму. – Посидишь?

Радим даже не попытался поймать ее – коробочка отскочила на край дивана, и карты из нее посыпались на пол.

\- Тяжелый случай, - фыркнул Виктор. – Ну выйди ты уже из астрала, а? Волки – хищники, мальчик. Они всегда убивают. И людей в том числе.

\- Ради еды, - заметил Радим.

\- Ну и ты ради еды, не для удовольствия же.

На Радима накатило глухое раздражение. Царику легко говорить. Это ведь не он недавно разорвал и попытался сожрать живого человека.

\- Вам легко говорить, вы же не…

Он осекся.

Идиот, какой же идиот.

\- Я же не что? - Радим не смотрел царику в лицо, но судя по голосу, Виктор улыбался. – Не убивал людей? С чего ты взял, дурашка? Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?

Радим покачал головой. Он не знал абсолютно ничего и смутно догадывался, что пребывать в блаженном неведении – самый лучший выход. И если царик когда-нибудь вздумает поделиться подробностями своей биографии, Радим настоятельно попросит его этого не делать. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, тут как раз самое оно.

\- Все, хорош страдать, - Виктор встал. – Я подожду на улице. Одевайся, пойдем в Тирлич твои трофеи испытывать.

Радим не сразу сообразил о чем речь, и только через несколько мгновений понял, что царик говорит о принесенных им артефактах. Его бросило в пот.

\- Я не пойду, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Что, прости? – переспросил царик, хотя несомненно все прекрасно слышал.

В его голосе слышалась почти невесомая, но угроза.

\- Н-не пойду, - Радим вжался в спинку дивана, его начало трясти. – Н-никуда не пойду. П-пожалуйста… не надо…

Он был готов просить, умолять да хоть в ногах у царика валяться, только бы не…

\- Не истери, - Виктор тряхнул его за плечи. – Что случилось?

\- Надо будет п-превращаться, - выговорил Радим. – А потом оп-пять… - он всхлипнул и сжал зубы, чтобы не заскулить.

\- А, это, - протянул Виктор. – Не беспокойся, я за тобой присмотрю. Так что если вдруг после превращения в человека не досчитаешься каких-нибудь не очень нужных частей тела, значит, ты плохо себя вел. Договорились?

Радим промолчал, но царик с готовностью принял молчание в качестве знака согласия.

\- Вот и прекрасно. Одевайся. Жду на улице.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:
> 
> Байкает – укачивает и поет колыбельную;  
боскотать – щекотать;  
брезозор – апрель;  
вещица-щекотка – сорока-болтунья;  
вилавый – хитрый, лукавый;  
«груден, да студен, да просинец и сечень» - то есть ноябрь, декабрь, январь и февраль;  
длака – клок шерсти;  
завихрился – зд. отбился от дела;  
загрукала – застучала;  
зайчики – зд. огоньки по угольям;  
засмирит – затушит;  
зашишела – засуетилась;  
зирка – звездочка;  
«Как жар огневой глине встать не дает…» - этот заговор для сглазов использовать настоятельно не рекомендуется: во-первых, сглаживать вообще нехорошо и некрасиво, а во-вторых, я сама его выдумала )));  
калинники – сильные морозы;  
в кочета – в полночь;  
кошть – кость, тощий;  
кужлявая – курчавая;  
куром – перед рассветом;  
лунит – хлопает глазами;  
луниться – светать;  
манит – обманывает;  
мары – носилки для мертвых;  
мозглый – дождливый;  
мозглявый – см. «мозглый»;  
моложное – туманное;  
моргасинница – пасмурная дождливая погода;  
на косых – не в ладах;  
набабкаю – предскажу, нашепчу;  
окрута – одежда;  
отемнеешь – ослепнешь;  
пекло – зд. печная лопата;  
погодица – метель;  
потема – скрытный человек;  
пояр до – охоч до;  
превращага – оборотень;  
пропастина – падаль;  
рада – мокрое место в лесу;  
разбытеешь – растолстеешь;  
рюен – сентябрь;  
святочки – цветочки;  
сумеришься – зажмуришься;  
тать – вор;  
теплышко – огонь;  
тлящий – сильный (мороз);  
тушить – зд. вонять;  
щекатый – сварливый, бойкий на слова;  
щур – предок, прапрадед;  
ярная – злая.


End file.
